I'm Just A Killer For Your Love
by StalkerDex
Summary: Eric Cartman is struggling with mental illness and his desire for Kyle. Kyle is struggling with his love for Stan. Craig is attracted to Cartman and Clyde wants Craig...what will happen? Mental illness/character death involved.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Just A Killer For Your Love

Chapter 1 – Tonight

By: StalkerDex

(Author's Note: This is inspired by an in-depth character analysis of Cartman I read This will mostly be a story to sort of explore Eric's mental illness…there will of course be some romance and angst along the way! Also…it's not going to be…happy. This will be sort of a brutally ugly story…so be prepared for that if you're going to read.)

_May 21st_

_I banged the Biggle girl again today. As usual, she was awful. I guess I have to take what I can get though. She wants a relationship, which is troublesome. She thinks I'm handsome and sweet…that's cool…because it's obvious I am…I guess I can't blame her for wanting me. I don't really feel anything towards her one way or another, but I have to admit, there's just something about fucking her I really like. Like…I like it more than I've enjoyed anyone thus far. _

_I don't know. Maybe it's the way she looks like she might cry from the insecurity she has over her weight. I don't really like or dislike how she looks. I don't care how she looks. I just like the way she is. I like the way she feels bad about herself when I fuck her. It's almost as though she feels like the most worthless piece of shit in the world when I'm done with her…fuck…it turns me on just thinking about it._

_Not to mention, I'm pretty sure she only hooks up with me because she can't do any better. I like to find backhanded ways to remind her of this. Not because I want her all to myself or anything. In fact, the more guys she fucks the better…then she will have even lower self esteem. I could get something out of that…maybe I should try and get someone else to hook up with her…?_

_Either way…she's starting to get a little clingy. For now it's okay but as soon as this goes any further I'm going to have to kick her to the curb. Such a shame too because it's going to be hard to find another fuck as good as she is. There just isn't anyone else I can think of who is quite so…low. _

_Whatever. She's a bitch. She doesn't even really fuck all that good. But goddamn…she gets me harder than anyone else I've ever had. God bless her for that. The girl can take a dick._

Eric was laying on his bed, his journal resting comfortably beside him. He had started writing in it several months ago. It was really a moment of impulse to buy that damned thing in the first place. He had always wanted to keep a journal, though found it to be a bit faggy to have one. However, he had been hanging out with Kenny one day and drunkenly divulged that he wanted a journal. Kenny then proceeded to take him to the mall and help him pick one out, mostly for what Cartman thought was his own amusement. He took great pleasure in seeing Cartman struggle, which was alright. It wasn't as though it were uncalled for. After all, Eric got the most satisfaction out of his friends' misfortune than any of them. Enough so that it would actually sexually excite him.

Fuck…speaking of friends he wanted to torture, he hadn't seen Kyle in a while. He had been sick and bed ridden for the majority of their school week, which was starting to piss him off. School was far less interesting when Kyle wasn't there to rip on and, occasionally, really torture. Perhaps he should pay him a visit.

Meh…he really just wasn't sure. At the moment he was feeling a little deflated. He had used up most of his energy writing in his journal, which also caused great frustration. It was mentally exhausting on several levels. The first of which was trying to find an educated way to describe the events of his day. He didn't want to sound like a fucking moron in his journal; what if someone actually wound up reading it someday? The other level from which he found it to be insufferable was the fact that it was one of his more feminine affinities to write in a journal. It wasn't the only one he had either, and, while it was mentally exhausting to resist his feminine urges, it was even more tiring to divulge in them. It led to an extreme amount of anxiety, paranoia and insecurity over whether or not others could see the slight gender confusion he so frequently experienced.

Shit. That was something he really didn't want to think about. He let out a frustrated moan as he put his hands to his head and rolled around a bit on his bed. He was so fucking bored. That was it…he had to call Kyle.

He quickly pulled his iPhone out of his pocket and dialed his friend, waiting for an answer eagerly. As he waited, his fingers were playing with each other. It was one of his many nervous ticks.

"_Yes?_" Kyle answered, sounding irritated as fuck. He definitely didn't sound all that sick.

"'Sup Jew? You ever coming back to school or are you just gonna keep being a goddamn pussy and stay home all week?"

"_Fuck off Cartman. I'm coming back tomorrow."_

Cartman was still laying on his bed, though now he was listlessly kicking his feet around as they were hanging off of the side. He was so goddamn bored and Kyle provided entertainment. He was just…interesting to him, really. Perhaps because he was the only kid at school that _really _challenged him. The nature of their relationship was the most complex and enjoyable one he had in his life, which was kind of sad. Especially because he knew the enjoyment was only one-sided.

"Good. It's about freakin' time. You're always being a little bitch and staying home."

"_Jesus Cartman. You're such an asshole!"_

"Yeah, I know. Isn't it awesome?" he retorted, lifting his hand up and examining it. He appeared bored, though wasn't. He was thoroughly enjoying his conversation with Kyle. Especially now that he was getting under his skin a little bit, "so what are you doing tonight?"

He knew Kyle's head was probably spinning at this point. He always got so flustered when he would insult him and then turn around and try to do something friendly.

"_What? Goddamnit Cartman. I can't hang out tonight, alright? I wasn't in school my mom won't let me go anywhere." _

Cartman smirked. This one was too easy.

"That's because you're mom's a bitch."

He was probably fuming at that one.

"_Yeah, well at least my mom's not a whore," _Kyle responded, catching Eric a little off guard. Usually he would just get pissed about the mom insults. He hardly ever said anything about his mom.

"Fuck you Kahl!" Eric suddenly shouted as he sat up. Kyle definitely pushed the wrong mother fucking button with that one, "you're a goddamn asshole!"

Eric's hands were shaking a bit with blind rage. There were just certain things people weren't allowed to say to him; usually when they were the truth.

"_Whatever. I'll see you tomorrow Fatass."_

Before Eric could further torment him he hung up the phone, leaving Eric to listen to endless nothingness.

"Fucking goddamn asshole Jew bitch…" Eric mumbled under his breath as he tossed his phone beside him. Now what was he going to do to entertain himself? Hmmm…maybe Henrietta was available. He'd seen her earlier but…what the fuck, why not? He quickly retrieved the phone he'd just discarded, locating her number and listening to it ring.

"_Hello?" _She answered, sounding as though she were asleep. Why the fuck was she sleeping? It wasn't that goddamn late. What a dumb bitch.

"What are you doing?" Eric asked, not bothering to see what she was up to or even if she wanted to talk. Who gave a shit? It didn't matter what she wanted. The only reason she was even lucky enough to get a call from him was the fact that she could possibly provide some entertainment for him. This was a goddamn privilege.

"_I fell asleep,_" she explained before letting out a small yawn.

"Kewl…do you want to come over?"

"_I dunno Eric. I haven't been home in a while and I just saw you this morning…_"

"What? Seriously? You can't see me more than once in a day? The fuck kind of logic is that?"

"_No…it's not that…I'm just tired…_"

She sounded defensive. Good. She should be. She should be fucking scared of him.

"Whatever…fuck you then, bitch," Eric retorted before hanging up the phone, "Goddamnit…what the fuck is wrong with everyone?"

He couldn't help but be frustrated. This sort of thing always happened. He didn't seem to have any trouble making new friends. In fact, usually when people first met him they would gravitate to him. However, once they got to know him they would all eventually disappear. No surprise there…people were fucking fake and fickle. It certainly wasn't _his _fault they were so flaky and stupid. That was just the way society worked.

"Well…maybe I'll give Craig a call…" he muttered out loud. Sure, he and Craig had always known each other, but he hadn't really made an attempt at hanging out with him one on one. Mostly because he hated Craig. He hated Craig almost as much as he hated Kyle. He was such a smug, arrogant little bastard. However, tonight he was just bored enough to give that little asshole the opportunity of his lifetime: hanging out with Eric Cartman.

Once more, he dialed his phone and waited for a response. He was growing agitated with this process. If this one didn't work he was going to lose his shit.

"_Um…yes?"_ Craig answered, sounding nasally and uninterested as always. What a goddamn fag.

"Craig…I'm calling you with the opportunity of your life…are you ready for this?"

Eric knew he had to catch this asshole's attention if they even had a small chance of hanging out. Craig needed to be appealed to before consenting to some hangout time.

"_What?"_ he asked, still sounding thoroughly uncaring.

"You and me, tonight, Stark's pond, a bottle of whiskey and an empty house to crash at afterwards…you in?"

"_You have alcohol and your mom isn't home…this is your big opportunity?_" Craig clarified. Well…when he said it like that. Christ what a dick!

"Don't be an asshole Craig. Just come out and drink with me…what's the big deal?"

There was a long silence, which Eric figured mostly consisted of Craig running through the many plausible reasons he shouldn't hang out with Eric.

"_Fine. Whatever. Are we driving or walking?_"

"I'll come pick you up."

"_Yeah alright. See you in a few minutes then."_

Eric smiled victoriously as he hung up his phone. Finally, he'd snatched up someone to help him enjoy the rest of his evening. He knew, deep down, it wouldn't be long before he alienated this one. However, he also knew that the very beginning of a friendship was exceptionally enjoyable to him, particularly because they didn't actually know what they were in for. Sure, Craig had a _pretty _good idea of the type of person that Cartman was, but only those who were closest to him really knew. This was why he had such a hard time getting them to hang out with him. Naturally, he attributed this to the fact that every single one of his friends was an asshole.

Eric quickly shoved his phone into the back pocket of his jeans as he stood up from the bed. He grabbed his journal, also, walking over to the closet. On the floor, beneath a pile of discarded clothes, there was a small treasure box with a lock on it. He pulled the key he kept for it out from the top shelf of the closet, knelt down and opened it. Once open, he placed the journal inside. There were also a few assorted photos in there, which he had to resist the temptation of viewing. Tonight wasn't the night for that.

Once his beloved journal was safely in it's home, he shut his closet door and started to walk out of his room. However, he caught a glimpse of himself in a slim body mirror he kept just beside the door. He decided he should probably make himself presentable before going to retrieve Craig.

He shut his bedroom door as he stood before the mirror, checking himself out. Overall, he was pretty happy with what he saw. His brown hair was clean with just a bit of hair mud in it to make it look piecey (another one of his feminine attributes he chose to ignore), he wore a brown leather jacket over a red, zip up hoodie and black 'Skrillex' T-shirt. The jacket and hoodie were both unzipped so he could show off his shirt, of course. Besides that he was wearing a pair of skinny jeans that were tucked into his brown snow boots. He was particularly happy that the bulky combination of jacket and sweater he had on hid the fact that he was still pretty chubby. He wasn't obese by any means, but he was definitely the largest kid in their class.

"Oh…" he muttered to himself as he decided he should probably throw some gloves on. He had this pair of black, fingerless gloves that he loved to wear stored on his computer desk. He quickly walked over to it and unwrapped them from each other (he liked to store them as though they were a pair of socks). Once unraveled, he slid them on, flexing his fingers once they were poking through. Having done this, he felt like his outfit was now complete and continued on his journey to the living room.

"Mahm…MAHM!" He shouted as he made his way down the stairs. He didn't know where she was and he certainly wasn't going to be bothered enough to find her; that was her job. Her purpose in life was to serve him in any way possible. She owed him that, at least, after some of the awful things she'd allowed to happen to him in his childhood.

Fucking Uncle Jesse…

Put that thought out of your mind, Eric!

"What is it snookums?" she asked as he walked out of the kitchen into the living room.

"You need to go to your boyfriend's house tonight. I've got a friend coming over and I need some privacy," he demanded, ignoring her completely as he looked around the living room for his wallet.

Goddamnit…he knew he had left it laying around somewhere down there.

"Oh, pookie…I don't know. Mommy has…"

"Have you seen my wallet?" he interrupted, finally bothering to look at her. She looked like she had been crying.

"Oh…yes, sweetie. Of course," she responded, hurrying back into the kitchen.

Eric rolled his eyes and tapped his foot impatiently as he waited. Of course she'd moved it; that fucking cunt. She was always interfering with his happiness.

"Here you go…" she said as he made her way back into the living room, handing Eric his brown wallet. He snatched it out of her hand before walking over to the door and grabbing his keys off of the key holder Liane hung on the wall.

"Okay…so…you'll be gone when I get home, then, yes?" he further assured, slightly remembering her blathering out some excuse as to why she needed to be home.

"Oh…uh…yes poopsikins," she replied, a profound sadness in her voice that Eric was completely oblivious to.

Had Eric bothered to ask he would've learned that her boyfriend had broken up with her just minutes prior; had he asked, he would've known she was in the kitchen crying her eyes out, hopelessly wondering if she'd ever find a companion; had he bothered to ask he would've known that Liane, at that particular moment, really needed her son's support.

Of course, that was something Eric Cartman never bothered to do.

No, instead, Eric just waltzed right on out that door of his into his car and headed towards Craig's house. The drive wasn't very long and he mostly occupied his mind by listening to music. He didn't like to drive in silence; it forced him to confront parts of him he simply didn't want to.

Once he'd arrived out front of Craig's house he pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent him a quick text: _I'm outside dickwad. Hurry up._

He let out a sigh as he leaned his head back and listlessly reached up and turned the volume higher on the radio. He had a feeling Craig might take a long time just to spite him for that nasty text. Whatever. In fact, he almost hoped he would. Then he would have a good reason to argue with and belittle him.

Much to Eric's disappointment, Craig was out of his house in a matter of thirty seconds or so. Eric leaned forward, placing his hands on the steering wheel, as Craig plopped into his passenger seat and slammed the door shut. He was so goddamn aggressive; it sort of turned him on.

Fuck. No it didn't. Eric didn't like boys he liked girls. He needed to put that thought right out of his mind…

"You have the whiskey?" Craig asked, not bothering to greet Eric. He was just as careless of a person as Eric was. It interested him a bit.

"Yeah, asshole. I have the whiskey. How about a fucking hello or something?"

Craig rolled his eyes, "hello Eric. How are you today?" he responded sarcastically.

"I'm fahn…thank you sooooo much for aaaaasking, Craig," Eric retorted, almost over the top sarcastic. It seemed to irritate Craig, which thrilled him a little bit. Pissing off Craig was a bit more risky than irritating Kyle, seeing as he was the school bully and far more aggressive and definitely less caring.

However, much to Eric's disappointment, Craig didn't come back with anything. He simply leaned back in his seat and casually rested his feet on the dashboard, pulling his phone out of his pocket and starting to text with someone. Eric couldn't help but feel a little curious, yet jealous. Craig was supposed to be hanging out with him; what the fuck was he doing paying attention to someone else?

"Hey asshole…put your phone away. We're supposed to be hanging out right now…don't you have any goddamn manners?"

"Nope…No I don't," Craig said flatly, not bothering to take his eyes off of his phone. Eric narrowed his eyes a bit, slightly bothered at the fact that Craig was hard to get a rise out of. Something like that would've either made Kyle feel guilty or sent him over the edge. Maybe this wouldn't be as much fun as he'd thought. He may have to do something really drastic to get any enjoyment from this hang out.

"Well then who's so goddamn important that you can't put your phone away? You're acting like a fucking chick with that stupid piece of crap!" Eric huffed, his hands wrenching the steering wheel in his frustration.

"No, you're acting like a chick. Put a tampon in that vagina of yours and quit breaking my balls about the phone, douche," Craig said casually, still not bothering to unglue his eyes from the phone.

Eric gritted his teeth, though decided not to lash out at him. He could see getting under Craig's skin was going to take more than petty insults.

The rest of the ride was silent, which was fine because it was short. Once they'd arrived at Stark's pond Eric shut the car off and leaned back. Craig texted for a few more seconds before realizing that Eric wasn't moving. He slowly looked up, almost seeming uncomfortable.

"Oh…I'm sorry…am I interrupting you?" Eric asked, leaning back with his hands propped behind his head. He was pleased to see that Craig was a little put off by the fact that he'd just been sitting there watching him.

"Fuck off," he said, shoving his phone into the jacket of his pocket. Craig's style hadn't changed all that much since they were kids. He still wore that blue puff ball hat he always had, along with a dark blue hoodie. What a moron.

"So where's the whiskey then? I only came out here to get wasted, you know that right?" Craig urged, clearly growing impatient.

Eric looked him over, deciding if this was the opportune moment to piss Craig off. Probably not yet. He had to make him feel obligated to stay first. Well…maybe not. After all, he had driven and Craig would have to walk home if he were to leave. Still, if he got him pissed enough he might. No…he would have to get him drunk if he was going to fuck around with him.

"Here," Eric finally said, taking his hands out from behind his head and twisting his body around as he reached behind his seat. He tossed a few things aside, one of which was a fishnet shirt of Henrietta's, as he located the whiskey. He looked utterly satisfied as he sat in his seat, facing Craig, and held up the bottle victoriously. Craig looked unimpressed.

"Cool. Was that one of the goth girl's shirts?" Craig asked, having noticed Henrietta's rather unique attire. Eric cringed a bit at that question. He really didn't want people to know he was banging that broad.

"No it's, uh…my mom's…she uses my car sometimes…" Eric stammered, genuinely uncomfortable. Craig was smirking at him.

"Oh…right…because you're mom's a slut. I forgot," he said.

Eric felt his cheeks run hot. He would fucking kill Craig. However, before Eric could scream at him he'd already snatched the whiskey out of his hand and opened it, tilting his head back and downing a rather impressive amount of it. What a fucking badass he was. He was so…uncaring and inconsiderate. It was attractive.

_Stop it Cartman. Craig isn't attractive. And neither is Kyle. That fucking Jew rat Kyle…he can go to Hell and burn. I don't care about him. I don't want to fuck Craig. I just want to torture someone so I can go home, rub one out and sleep soundly tonight._

"What're you staring at?" Craig asked. He was facing Eric and leaning back against the car door, holding the bottle in his hand. Christ, he'd downed like a fifth of it in that one, enormous gulp.

"N…nothing. Jesus Christ Craig…where did you learn to swallow like that?" Eric quickly said, trying to make a gay joke. It was somewhat detectable. Definitely not his best work.

Craig rolled his eyes, "I don't know why I came out here with you. I could probably have a better time sanding my balls off than drinking with you."

"I hate you Craig…I hate you so goddamn much," Eric grumbled as he snatched the whiskey out of Craig's hand and slammed his back into the car door, also leaning and facing his friend.

"I hate you too…that's why I don't want to be here…get it?" Craig said smugly, watching as Eric tipped his head back and downed as much whiskey as he could manage. Of course, he felt like he had to compete with Craig so he was hoping to down more than he had. This didn't go unnoticed and, much to Cartman's dismay, it was a little more than he could handle at once.

"Jesus Christ!" Eric shouted, noting the instant buzz he felt. It wasn't really a good buzz either. Whiskey had a way of being nasty, "how do you drink like that?"

Craig smirked at him arrogantly before leaning forward and taking the bottle from Eric, this time a little more gently. He seemed to be warming up a bit, which calmed Cartman down. The beginning of a friendship…so much forgiveness before they get tired of the manipulation.

"I dunno…I drink a lot," Craig said as he shrugged and took a swig, this time much less sizeable. He was definitely more comfortable with the situation. Alcohol had a way of easing things up.

"Why?" Eric asked. His thoughts were a little unclear already. Fuck…was he drunk? No fucking way…not that fast. Of course, he had taken about five good swallows of that before handing it off.

"Because…life fucking sucks. Alcohol makes it better," Craig said matter of factly, leaning forward and handing the whiskey to Eric.

Cartman took it from him, this time deciding to stay sitting up as he took another three swallows of it. Despite the fact that he was buzzed (drunk?) and loosening up he still felt the need to compete.

"True…" Eric sighed as he handed the bottle back to Craig. Fuck…they'd already gone through about half of it and it had only been like ten minutes. There was definitely no way he was driving home now, "but…I mean, what do you have to be so pissed off about? You've got a good family…what's your problem?"

Craig tilted his back, taking another swig from the bottle. Once finished, he set the whiskey bottle in his lap, wiped his mouth off and sort of stared off to the side as he thought about it.

"I dunno. My family's cool I guess. They don't do anything bad…I just don't like them. I think they're fake. Everyone's pretty fake, really."

Eric narrowed his eyes at him, somewhat understanding what he was getting at. People were pretty fake. Even those who were really close with you were always hiding something.

"Yeah…okay I get it," Eric replied as he reached his hand forward, wanting the bottle back. Craig didn't indulge.

"What about you?" he asked, ignoring Eric's hand blatantly, "what have you got to be such an asshole about?"

"Gimme that…" Eric insisted, ignoring the question. He really didn't want things to get all 'real' and 'emotional'. The purpose of tonight was for him to be entertained, not opening up and bonding with someone he honestly couldn't care less about.

"No. Tell me something about yourself. You wanted to hang out tonight we can at least have a fucking conversation," Craig insisted. Goddamnit this kid was frustrating.

Eric let out an irritated sigh. Perhaps Craig wasn't the best person to invite out. He was a real pain in the ass.

"This isn't any fun Craig…stoppit," he insisted. There was no way he was going to go through with this. Bonding with another guy? No fucking way.

Still…that little, feminine, confused part of him sort of wanted to open up. Craig seemed like he could be a real, comforting, strong man.

"For you it's not," Craig said, smirking arrogantly at Eric. Jesus…he got as much enjoyment out of people's discomfort as he did. He'd never met someone as diabolical as he before.

Alright…Craig wanted to play? Fine. He would play.

"Alright…well…if I do talk tell you then I want something in return."

Craig rolled his eyes, though couldn't help but respond. Eric had lured him in.

"Like what, fatso?"

"Hmmm…" he began, leaning back and putting his finger to his chin. What to do, what to do?

"If I tell you why I'm so pissed off then you have to tell me a secret about you that _nobody_ knows."

Craig eyed him for a minute, seemingly deciding if that was a good move. After a few moments of skeptical staring between the two of them, Craig finally handed the whiskey over to Eric, leaning back and folding his arms across his chest in submission. This could be fun.

Eric took the bottle and had about three swallows of it before setting it down in his lap and eyeing Craig. He was considerably drunk at this point; his head felt as though he were floating.

"Well…why are you such an asshole then?" Craig urged, seeming as though he were pouting a bit.

Eric leaned forward, caressing the precious whiskey bottle he possessed in his lap.

"First of all…I'm not an asshole. Other people are dicks to me first…I just defend myself. Second of all…" he paused for a moment, trying collect his drunken thoughts. He really wished he hadn't let himself get to this point. Sometimes when he was drunk he would divulge things he really didn't want to, "…I'm…I don't know. Things aren't good at home, you know? My mom sucks. I don't have a dad. No one really ever wants to hang out with me…It just…sucks, that's all."

Craig looked him over. His face was blank, which sort of irritated Cartman. Just as Eric was about to lash out at him, however, he spoke up.

"That sucks dude. I'm sorry."

Eric sort of breathed in and held it, a little surprised to receive any sympathy. No one ever sympathized with him. Of course, no one really ever bothered to ask.

"Why do you care?" he suddenly questioned, realizing that Craig's interest was a little odd.

Craig shrugged in response, holding out his hand. He wanted some more whiskey if they were going to continue their conversation. Eric surrendered it to him.

"I dunno. I'm bored and we're hanging out. Just thought we should talk about something."

Eric eyed him. He was starting to feel a little paranoid. Was Craig planning on using this information against him? What malicious intent did he have gathering this sensitive information about him? There was no way in Hell he was just genuinely interested. No, Craig Tucker was definitely up to something.

"Well…what about you? Tell me something you've never told anyone," Eric insisted, wanting to have something equally as sensitive. This would be leverage in the event Craig ever tried to use any of this against him.

Craig smirked a bit, downing a sizeable drink of the whiskey. They were damn near finishing off the bottle at this point.

"Well…uh…hmmm…" he pondered out loud, trying to decide just what he was ready to divulge to Eric. It was funny because, had they been sober, neither of them would've partaken in this stupid game because the both of them were weary of sharing personal information with others. Plus, both of them had always hated each other for the most part.

Eric leaned forward, his eyes wide with curiosity. He was fucking hammered and Craig was hard to focus on at this point. Still, he _had _to hear what he had to say because it could be very important later on.

"…Okay…here's something…there was this one time when I was banging Bebe a few months ago and…shit got weird…"

"Sick. Banging Bebe is bad enough!" Eric said, genuinely disgusted. Bebe was such a filthy whore. He really hated her guts.

Craig raised his eyebrows and chuckled a bit, catching Eric off guard.

"Yeah…it is…but it gets worse, dude. We were right in the middle of it, right…like really going at it. I'm on top of her and her legs are all propped up on my shoulders and everything…she's screaming and grabbing at the sheets all crazy and everything and then, all of a sudden, out of nowhere, she asks me to piss on her face!"

Eric put his hand to his mouth, struggling to keep himself from erupting in laughter. That was totally unexpected!

"Jesus Christ dude…what did you do?"

Craig smiled and started to laugh a bit, "I did it…"

"What!" Eric shouted before erupting into a fit of hysterical laughter. Holy fucking shit that was fantastic. What a golden little nugget of information.

Craig was laughing pretty hard too, surprised that he was actually having a decent time with Eric. They laughed together for a few more minutes before calming themselves.

"Fuck dude…this is actually kinda fun," Craig suddenly said, his eyes a little hazy from his drunken state. Eric figured he probably looked about the same.

"Yeah…kinda I guess," Eric replied. That was as nice as he was going to be.

Craig smiled at him before taking another swig of whiskey and suddenly sitting up straight.

"Let's go outside…it's stuffy in here," he announced as he shoved the whiskey into Eric's hand and opened up his door, half way falling out of it. Luckily, he managed to hold himself up with the door handle.

Eric laughed at him as he watched him clumsily prop himself back up. Craig turned around and glared at him.

"Oh please…you try and get out I bet you fall right on that big fat ass of yours!"

Eric felt his cheeks flush hot. What a mother fucker. He wasn't fat. He was fucking big boned. Jesus why couldn't people just understand that? In a fit of irrational rage, Eric thrust his door open and, much to his dissatisfaction, found himself falling face first into the dirt. He could hear Craig's annoying, nasally, arrogant, butt fucking laugh from the other side of his car.

"Goddamnit Craig I fucking hate you you sonuvabitch!" Eric screamed angrily as he struggled to get himself up. He was further irritated to find that he couldn't get up by himself.

Craig, still laughing like a maniac, made his way over to Eric's side of the car and reached out his hand, silently offering to help Eric up.

"Fuck off Craig I don't need your goddamn help!" Eric hollered, slapping his hand on the car door in an attempt to grab onto something.

Craig continued to laugh as he watched. A few determined seconds passed by before Eric realized he was too drunk to get a hold of anything.

"Fine…I'll just stay right here, I don't need your help…" he murmured.

Craig shook his head at him, smirking, before sitting down Indian style beside him.

"Can I at least roll you over?" Craig asked, unable to resist joking around.

"Goddamnit Craig you gay piece of shit I can do it myself!" Eric shouted before finally forcing himself to sit up. He was wavering back and forth as he struggled to insult Craig, who was still chuckling at him. What a goddamn asshole.

"Dude…it's okay to ask for some fucking help sometimes," Craig insisted, not sounding overly concerned. Fuck. This bonding was getting annoying.

"No it isn't. Christ…it's okay if you have a fucking vagina!"

Craig rolled his eyes before taking the last swig of the whiskey. Eric certainly didn't need anymore.

Cartman watched intently as Craig finished off the bottle and uncaringly thrust it out towards the pond. It hit a tree and shattered violently, somewhat exciting the both of them.

"Craig, you're so kewl…" Eric mocked, somewhat serious beneath the joke.

"Fuck off Cartman…don't be a dick," he retorted, lifting his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He looked bored again, which somewhat panicked Eric. He didn't want him to leave.

"I'm not. I'm seriously…you're fun. Tonight has been fun."

Craig narrowed his eyes as he looked at Eric, unsure if he was being serious or not. He simply couldn't tell. However, he decided to attribute this odd behavior to the alcohol and he let it roll off of his back.

"Yeah…okay. I'm having fun too."

Eric smiled broadly, suddenly craving the positive attention he was receiving. This happened frequently when he drank. He spent so much time convincing himself he didn't need anyone to give a shit that once his inhibitions were gone he always found himself clinging and latching onto anyone who showed him the slightest bit of affection.

"Break something else…" Eric insisted, craving the excitement watching that glass shatter had provided him.

"What?" Craig asked, genuinely caught off guard.

"Break something…I want to see more," Eric insisted. Fuck he was so hammered.

"Like what?" Craig asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion as he spoke. Eric was acting strange. That was the first time he should've known he was dealing with a truly fucked up individual. However, due to the fact that he was also enjoying smashing shit up, he chose to ignore the very blatant warning sign.

"I dunno…is there anything in the car?" Eric asked, blinking stupidly as he struggled to keep balance of his torso. He was still rocking back and forth.

"Uh…no…you're car is actually super clean…" Craig insisted. He had already inspected the contents of the car when he'd first entered it. It didn't look anything like he'd imagined Eric's car to appear. He was, strangely, very tidy and didn't keep a lot of unnecessary items on hand.

Eric sighed and leaned his back onto his car in defeat.

"Then hit me," he suddenly said, a disturbing light washing over his delicate face. Craig narrowed his eyes some more.

"What? No way! I'm not gonna hit you!"

"Why not? You kick everyone else's ass at school…why won't you hit me?"

Craig stared at him in disbelief, "because I don't wanna! Jesus…why do you want me to hit you anyway?"

Eric shrugged, "I dunno. I just thought it might be fun."

"_Fun? _ Christ, Eric. That's pretty fucked up…"

"Whatever Craig. You're just as fucked up as I am. You know it sounds like a good idea…" Eric taunted, playing on his emotions. He was so good at manipulating people. It was a gift he had, to be able to meet an individual and zero in on their weaknesses. Craig's weakness was that he was a little sick and twisted, which Eric felt like exploiting.

"Uh…well…" Craig looked him over skeptically for a moment before continuing to speak, "…are we gonna fight? I mean…are you gonna hit me back?"

"Do you want me to hit you back?" Eric asked, wanting Craig to determine the rules of this game.

Craig paused for a moment, mulling it around in his head before answering, "kinda…"

Eric smirked maliciously at him, "see…you're just as fucked up as I am…"

Craig's eyes widened, his face still showing utter confusion. However, it was mere seconds before he looked totally intrigued.

"Okay…so…you just want me to hit you…in the face?"

"If that's what you want. Is that what you want to do?" Eric asked, excitement building in his chest.

Craig swallowed hard as he started to crawl a little closer, a light in his eyes that Cartman had never noticed before.

"Yeah…kinda…" Craig admitted as he got into Eric's face. The air was thick with tension and eager excitement between them.

"Okay…so do it then, pussy…" Cartman suddenly said, knowing it would set Craig off.

Craig immediately sat up straight, pulled his fist back and punched Eric as hard as he could right in the nose. Eric's body slammed into the car behind him as blood immediately started to gush out of the injured area.

"Fuck!" He shouted as he started to breath heavily. He was immediately aroused at the violent, physical contact.

Craig's eyes widened with fear and excitement as Eric shoved him hard to the ground, hopping on top of him and starting to throw punches at him. He hit him a few times in the face, but Craig managed to block most of them with his arms. There was no way he was going to let Eric best him. Sure, Cartman was much larger but Craig was stronger and in better shape, so he managed to pop him a good one in the jaw before shoving him off and jumping on top of him.

"Fuck you Craig! I hate you!" Eric shouted as Craig started to rain punches down onto him.

In between punches Eric managed to scratch him and hit him a few times, causing his face to bleed a bit.

"You're a goddamn asshole Cartman!" Craig hollered out, caught up in the moment. They really weren't even mad at each other, though they were both feeling incredibly heated.

Suddenly, in the middle of the violent exchange Eric grabbed onto Craig's neck and pulled him down, firmly pressing his lips to his. Craig's eyes were wide with surprise as he let out a protesting whimper.

Craig put his hands to Eric's chest and pushed himself off, standing up and stumbling backwards as he looked at Cartman with disgusted surprise.

"What the fuck are you doing!" he demanded, wiping his mouth. His eye was scratched and bleeding as well as his lip.

"I…I…uh…I don't know…" Eric stammered, a little surprised that he had allowed himself to do that.

"Jesus Christ Cartman!" Craig shouted angrily as he slammed his fist into Cartman's car, "why'd you have to go and do that? Fuck!"

Eric, for the first time in a while, felt sheer terror rising in his chest. How had he allowed that to happen? Fuck…he'd spent all his life resisting the homosexual urges and fantasies he so frequently experienced. He fought the feminine desires he harbored so deep down inside. He'd risen above all of the psychological, involuntary sexual confusion he dealt with on a daily basis for all of these years. How could this have possibly happened?

"You better not tell anyone Craig or I'll fucking kill you!" Eric threatened, standing himself up. He was still stumbling and lost in his drunken stupor.

"Shut up, Eric. I'm not gonna fuckin' tell anyone," Craig responded, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. He didn't seem as pissed off anymore, which confused the hell out of Cartman.

Eric watched him nervously as he struggled to wrap his head around what had just happened.

"So…you're a fag then?" Craig suddenly asked, not trying to be malicious.

"What? No! It was an accident…I'm sorry!" Eric replied, feeling as though he were going to lose his shit. This was not cool. This was seriously not cool.

"Cartman…you don't _accidentally _kiss a dude. You're gay…admit it," Craig insisted, angry that he had kissed him and sort of wanting him to acknowledge it was intentional.

Cartman swallowed hard, looking as though he might start to cry. Craig stared at him for a few minutes before sighing and stepping around aimlessly. He looked rather distressed.

"I want to go home…" Eric insisted, folding his arms across his chest and staring at the ground.

"Yeah, okay…fine…gimme your keys," Craig said, frustrated, as he held out his hand expectantly.

Eric quietly reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled his keys out, surrendering them to his far more sober friend. Craig sighed as he took them and put his hand on Eric's shoulder, guiding him over to the passenger side of the car. He felt sympathetic all of a sudden, realizing that Eric had genuinely made a mistake. It was pretty obvious he was repressing some sexual urges and he hadn't meant to follow through with that.

Craig looked at him sympathetically as he patted Eric's shoulder. Eric didn't bother to look at him, simply slumping into his seat and focusing on his hands, which were placed awkwardly in his lap. He was obviously ashamed beyond all belief.

Craig looked towards the sky before blowing air out of his mouth in a stressed manner. He walked over to the driver's side of the car and started it once inside. He sat there for a moment, waiting for Eric to say something. He didn't, however, so he simply backed out of their spot and headed towards Eric's house. He was still pretty drunk but somehow managed to get them to Eric's house safely. Once there, he got out and walked over to the passenger side to let Eric out.

As Eric got out of the car he allowed him to lean on him for balance and walked him into the house, averting his eyes to the sky the entire time. He couldn't help but feel awkward. Not only had a dude put the moves on him, but it was fucking Eric Cartman. He was the most hated kid at school…it just wasn't right. Still…he did feel some empathy towards him. He knew what it was like to worry about being ostracized by one's peers. That was the only reason he'd managed to be so popular. He worried about it enough to create this entirely careless, rebellious and aggressive persona. Sure, there were elements of all of those things in his personality, but he amplified them in order to make his peers feel like they at least had some respect for him, whether they liked him or not.

"Here…lay down…" Craig instructed as he walked Eric into his living room, plopping him down on the couch. Eric seemed really fucking hammered, which Craig couldn't help but feel a little bad about. He was aware of the fact that Eric had been competing with him while they were drinking and he got a bit of enjoyment out of it.

He let out a heavy sigh as he had himself a seat on the floor beside Eric, who's eyes were shifting back and forth. He must've had the spins.

"Do you need anything?" Craig asked, figuring he could probably use some water or something.

"No I'm fine. Fuck you Craig," Eric responded, his eyes still darting back and forth. He clearly couldn't focus.

Craig smirked at him before standing himself up and making his way into the kitchen. The house was a little untidy, which surprised Craig after seeing how neat Eric's car was. Of course, the house was probably solely Liane's responsibility if he had a guess. Eric didn't seem to the type to help his mother out too much.

Craig cleared his throat as he located the glasses and filled one up with some tap water for Eric. He figured he would be less cranky in the morning if he was hydrated, so he made his way back to the living room and took his previous seat once more. Eric tried to look at him with those fleeting eyes of his.

"The fuck are you doing, Tucker?" he asked.

"Drink this…it will make you feel better," Craig instructed as he leaned himself on the couch and placed the glass into Eric's hand.

Eric grabbed it and sort of sat himself up so he could sip on it. Craig watched as he drank about a third of the glass and handed it back to him. He took it and set it down on the ground as Cartman laid himself back down, wanting to shut his eyes.

"You okay?" Craig asked, noticing he kept opening his eyes after brief moments of keeping them closed.

"I feel like I'm gonna barf when I shut my eyes," he admitted.

Craig nodded, "yeah…you've got the spins. It's okay dude…just shut your eyes and ignore it for a few minutes. It will go away."

Eric nodded as he closed his eyes. Craig watched him for a few minutes before smiling and standing up, pulling a throw blanket off the back of the couch and gently placing it atop Eric. He sort of tucked it around him, which caused Eric to open his eyes once more.

"Why are you acting like such a fag, Craig?" Eric whispered, sounding as though he were about to knock out.

Craig sat down once more, his hands still aimlessly tucking blankets beneath Eric's bulky body.

"Shut up Eric."

Cartman smiled as he fluttered his eyes shut once more, "see you tomorrow."

Craig smiled at him before leaning forward and planting a friendly kiss atop his head, "yeah see you tomorrow. And don't feel bad…I'll keep your secret."

Eric nodded before letting out a quiet snore. Craig wasn't even sure if he'd caught that last part, but figured it didn't matter anyway. He'd probably forget all about what had happened and treat Craig like a complete asshole tomorrow.

At least they'd had tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Just A Killer For Your Love

Chapter 2 – Delusional

By: StalkerDex

(Author's Note: I'm re-posting this chapter because there was an entire line removed from it when I uploaded it to the Doc Manager. I've noticed sometimes things don't translate correctly when they get uploaded on here...hopefully I've corrected all of the inconsistencies I found. Anyway...new chapter will be up either later this evening or early tomorrow. Thanks for reading!)

"Fuuuucccckkkkk…" Eric whined as he rolled over, pulling the couch pillow over his head to block the sun. His head was pounding forcefully in sync with his irregular heartbeat. He felt utterly wrecked as he squeezed his eyes shut, protesting the morning with all of his might.

"Hey, Dude…you okay?" he heard a nasally, flat voice ask from beside him. Craig? The fuck was Craig doing at his house?

Eric slowly opened his eyes and lifted the pillow just enough to peak out from beneath it. Yup. It was Craig, and he looked fine as usual. Although, there were some slightly noticeable bags under his eyes.

"The fuck happened last night?" Eric asked, struggling with waking himself. He certainly couldn't be bothered with trying to remember anything at the moment.

"We went to Stark's pond and polished off a bottle of whiskey. I'm not surprised you don't remember…you were fucking smashed last night," Craig informed, kneeling down beside Cartman and handing him a mug, "it's coffee. It will help…plus, if you're game, we can go grab something really greasy and deep fried on the way to school."

Eric sat himself up, feeling as though he'd been hit by a fucking train, as he put his hand to his head for a moment. Craig allowed him to put himself together a bit before nudging the coffee a little closer to him. Eric took it from him, a look of utter confusion on his face as he tried to completely open his eyes.

"Dude…we can't drive to school together…that's faggy," Eric said, sounding as though that were completely obvious.

A look of confusion quickly made it's way across Craig's face as he clutched onto his own cup of coffee.

"Well…no it's not. Stan and Kyle go to school together all the time…it's not a big deal."

Eric rolled his eyes. Christ, how was it possible for Craig to be so naïve? He'd always thought he had a little more common sense than the rest of them. Apparently, he was just as fucking ignorant.

"Yeah…and everyone knows Stan and Kyle are totally gay for each other. Jesus, Tucker…"

Craig rolled his eyes before taking a sip of his coffee. Eric watched him for a moment, realizing a smug look was on his face. He knew something Eric didn't…

"What's that? Why is your stupid face like that? What do you know asshole?"

"Nothing…" Craig said, raising his eyebrows a little bit, revealing that he most certainly did. Eric could feel a bit of rage rising in his chest as Craig quietly mocked him. That smug sonuvabitch. He'd get him; yes sir, he would get him.

"What do you know Craig?" Eric demanded through gritted teeth, clutching onto his cup of coffee angrily. He hadn't even bothered to have a sip of it yet seeing as Craig had something on him. That was all he could focus on at the moment. He was utterly fixated on, what he considered at the moment, his enemy.

Craig arrogantly drank his coffee, both hands on the cup as he buried his face in it and ignored Eric's pleas. He wanted to torture the fat kid until he was about to explode before he divulged. This way he was more likely to get what he wanted from him.

"Goddamnit Craig you tell me what you know or I'm gonna kick you square in your goddamn balls you skinny peice of gay shit!" Eric hollered, rambling as he tended to do when extremely irritated. Craig was struggling not to smile, though couldn't help it. Eric felt like he wanted to wring his neck as he looked up towards him, beaming with joy as he spoke.

"You and me had some good old fashioned male bonding last night. You told me things…and did things…that I can hold over your head for the rest of your life if I so choose…"

Eric felt his stomach lurch. Fuck. See…this was why he hated drinking. He hadn't even planned on partaking in the festivities last night; He did remember that. His plan had been to get Craig drunk and torment him all night. Somehow he'd gotten all caught up in the boozing aspect of it all and, clearly, failed miserably at fulfilling his need for sadistic torture of another.

"The fuck happened, Craig!" Eric demanded, still gritting his teeth angrily.

Craig smirked at him arrogantly as he pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his free arm around it. He was so goddamn happy; it was pissing Eric off.

"Well…you told me about how sad you are about your lonely, friendless, fatherless life for one thing."

Eric felt his stomach lurch. Goddamnit. Of course they'd talked about that. Christ. Still…that wasn't the worst thing in the world. He certainly didn't _want _anyone to know that he had admitted how he felt about all that, but he figured it wouldn't really be a big news flash. People could surmise his dissatisfaction with his personal life if they wanted.

"Whatever, Craig. I don't give a shit about that. You smug little bastard…that's nothing."

Craig chuckled a bit before taking another sip of his coffee, "yeah, well…that's not all."

Eric narrowed his eyes at him, struggling to ignore the pit in his stomach. Craig fucking had something good on him, he could tell. As he waited for his 'friend' to share, he found himself fantasizing about strangling him and burying him in backyard. Then he couldn't open that stupid fucking mouth of his. A wave of euphoria washed over him as he thought about it, dumping than skinny little lifeless body of his into a dirt hole and burying it, never again having to worry about whatever horrid dirt he had on him. Fuck…that would be glorious.

Craig eyed him, looking a little disturbed. Eric had a strange look of pleasure on his face, completely inappropriate for the current situation. Several seconds passed before Craig cleared his throat, commanding Eric's attention.

Eric's euphoria immediately disappeared as he snapped out of it, shaking his head a bit and narrowing his eyes at Craig. He instantly remembered why he had been fantasizing and found himself incredibly indignant towards Craig.

"So, what do you know then asshole?" Eric said, folding his arms across his chest and glaring at Craig.

Craig cleared his throat once more, not looking like he was taking nearly as much pleasure in the situation as he had been before, which pleased Eric. In all honesty, Craig actually found himself pretty uncomfortable and didn't really want to share anymore. However, he figured maybe if he were tactful enough he could pull it off.

"You kissed me last night," he said unenthusiastically, instantly taking on his social persona. He figured Eric would respond better to that than his truthfully more lively personality.

Eric's eyes widened and his mouth opened, giving Craig a small amount of admitted pleasure.

"W…what? Don't fuckin' lie Craig! That's not fuckin' funny!" Eric hollered, angrily standing himself up and glaring down at his momentary enemy. Craig swallowed hard, though didn't want to seem intimidated. There was no way he was going to be a coward in the face of Cartman. He was the school bully so he had no reason to back down. He could take him.

Craig stood up and sort puffed out his chest as he got into Eric's face. Eric was considerably taller than him but, as he learned last night whilst they were fighting, he was stronger and he could definitely put him in his place. It would do Eric some good to learn that.

Cartman glared at him, his teeth gritted and his body shaking with rage. Craig was pretty calm, simply holding his ground and ensuring eye contact. That was usually how he got people to back off of him. After several moments, his tactic of sheer intensity worked, causing Eric to growl and hurl his coffee cup into the wall, shattering it. Craig looked towards the destruction, completely un-phased by it. Eric's tantrums were nothing new to anyone, so it certainly hadn't startled him or caught him off guard.

"Are you done?" Craig asked flatly, his eyes suddenly looking a little sleepy as he returned his gaze to Eric.

Eric glared at him before folding his arms across his chest and composing himself once more. He felt nauseated as he tried to figure out whether or not Craig was being truthful. No. There was no fucking way that was the truth. They both got hammered and Craig was just projecting his secret lust for Cartman onto him. He was lying so that he could have what he wanted, which was so obviously Eric's hot body. Who the hell _wouldn't _want a piece of that?

"Craig…I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" he said, an underlying sweetness in his tone that alerted Craig to the fact that something ridiculous was about to come out of his mouth. He watched Cartman, folding his arms across his chest with disdain as he went on.

"…I didn't mean to lose it right there. I didn't realize what was going on."

Craig raised one of his eyebrows skeptically as he started to tap one of his feet with exasperation. This was going to be amusing.

"Oh…really…and what is that, Cartman?"

"Well, clearly you're in love with me Craig. And who can blame you? It's not your fault I have such a hot body. But, I'm seriously Craig…I'd sooner fuck a wet napkin than you."

Craig rolled his eyes before letting out a frustrated sigh, "Yep. That's it Cartman. You nailed it. I'm head over heels in love with you," he replied, not really bothering to emphasize his sarcasm. He knew Eric would ignore it anyhow, seeing as he'd already made up his mind that this was the reality of it. Once Eric had determined the 'reality' of a situation that was all there was to it.

"Well…just try and keep your hands off of my rockin' body, fag."

Craig continued to stand, finding himself in utter disbelief at Cartman's delusions. He had to be the most insane person he'd ever met in his life. Still, for whatever reason, he found himself wanting to hang out with him. He was interesting.

"So will you take me to school then?" Craig asked, not really wanting to have to walk. He still didn't have a car. His parents were making him save up money to buy himself a car. They wanted him to be 'responsible' and shit, which he found to be particularly vexing.

"Yeah, sure," Eric replied, walking into the kitchen. He had to find a broom and clean the mess he'd made up. Normally he wouldn't bother to clean up anything around the house, but breaking that cup was something he considered to be evidence of his mental instability and he wanted to hide it.

"Do you want some help?" Craig asked as he realized Eric was gathering cleaning supplies. He figured he was probably pretty embarrassed about the outburst he'd had, though he knew he would never admit it.

"No…can you go grab my backpack out of my room for me though? We can leave after I get this cleaned."

Craig nodded in the affirmative as he made his way up the stairs. He was in a hurry, too, and whatever he could do to make getting out of Eric's house easier he would do.

As he made his way into Eric's room, he found himself further surprised. It was…chaotic, to say the least. His bed was made neatly, pillows all placed in order by size. Then there was his computer desk, which had piles and piles of paper, old chip bags and soda cans. He found himself a little concerned as he noted piles of clothing in one corner, while in another there was complete organization of books, also stacked atop each other according to size. Jesus…who lived like this?

He scanned his eyes across the room some more before locating the backpack, which was on the other side of his computer desk, a few empty bags of Doritos strewn atop it. Christ, he must've come home from school every day and downed like five bags of chips and an equivalent amount of soda. No wonder he was such a chubby motherfucker. It was amazing, he noted as he snatched up the backpack, that he wasn't still obese as he'd been as a child.

Craig casually slung the backpack over his shoulder as he hurried out of the room, eager to leave Eric's house. It was weird. There was definitely a part of him that wanted to hang out with Eric. He'd had a surprising amount of fun with him the night before and he sort of felt like they could have plenty of fun together in the future if they pursued a friendship. However, there was another part of him that really despised him and couldn't wait to get the fuck away from him. It was a little confusing.

"Alright, asshole. Let's get out of here," Eric demanded as he walked up to Craig and snatched the backpack from him. Craig was surprised as he looked towards where the coffee had been to see it completely clean. On top of that, Eric had obviously thrown some cologne on and fixed up his hair a bit. Jesus, he was quick.

"Uh…okay…" Craig submitted, following Cartman out of his house. It was a great relief to step out into the sunlight, "can you swing by my house so I can get my stuff?" Craig suddenly asked, realizing he didn't have his own backpack. That was stupid of him.

"Yeah, whatever," Cartman said, seeming completely uninterested. It was weird how he could go from enraged to indifferent in a matter of minutes. He was definitely an interesting person.

Cartman plopped into the driver's side of the car and started it, waiting for Craig to settle himself before backing out of the driveway. Craig couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as they started to drive towards his house. They weren't conversing at all. Eric seemed to be totally wrapped up in whatever thoughts he was having, which was okay. However, unlike Cartman, Craig felt very uncomfortable in the silence. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and turn on the radio, but figured he risked the possibility of a severe tongue lashing if he did.

Luckily, they reached Craig's house rather quickly.

"Hurry up, fag," Eric instructed as he parked in Craig's driveway and leaned back in his chair. He appeared very cold and uncaring, which made Craig a little nervous. How could he be so carefree with the events from the night and morning they'd shared together? Did he _really _believe he hadn't kissed him? Was he truly that delusional? There was no way…

"Uh…yeah…" he said cautiously as he hopped out of the car and made his way into his house.

Eric, finding himself in the intolerable, self-loathing silence, flipped the radio on. As he sat there, mindlessly enjoying the sounds of the senseless droll that was pop radio, he found himself running thoughts of the previous night through his head. He had to admit it did vex him that he couldn't quite remember what had happened. Of course, up until this moment, he hadn't had any time alone to think about it.

He stared out his window, his hands placed casually behind his head as he rested against the back of his seat. He narrowed his eyes as he thought about it. What was the last thing he remembered?

He pushed his tongue to the side of his mouth as he concentrated. Well, he remembered everything clearly up until he and Craig had started marathon drinking. What had they discussed though? He vaguely remembered something about Craig pissing on Bebe's face…HAH! Yes…that glorious bit of information had soaked itself in.

He smirked to himself victoriously. He'd remembered forcing himself to absorb that before Craig had shared it. He knew he was going to need it. Still…he couldn't remember if he really had kissed Craig.

He narrowed his eyes once more, lost in thought. However, before he could remember any further details from the previous night, Craig thrust open the passenger door and plopped back into his seat.

"What took you so long asshole?" Eric demanded, knowing damn well Craig hadn't taken long at all. He just wanted to pester him.

"I wasn't even that long!" Craig protested, buckling himself in.

Eric rolled his eyes, irritated that Craig was challenging him, even though he knew he would. That was why he had done it in the first place.

"Whatever," Eric said as he backed out of Craig's driveway and headed towards their high school.

They were now seniors; the big dogs on campus. Everyone was either afraid of them or looked up to them. For once, in Eric's young life, the majority of people around him respected him for at least that.

Craig was sitting, a little more comfortably with the music on, silently for the drive. As he rode he couldn't help but wonder if Eric really couldn't remember the night before. And, even if he didn't, why didn't he believe him that he'd kissed him? Did he even believe that a kiss had taken place? If he did, did he think that it was Craig who had kissed him? What the fuck was running through that warped little mind of his?

"Uh…Cartman?" he suddenly spoke up, his head starting to hurt a bit as he tried to understand the situation he'd landed himself in.

"What?" Eric asked, sounding irritated. He didn't feel like talking.

"You aren't going to tell anyone we kissed, right?" he insisted. He figured if he worded it in such a way that made it seem consensual maybe he would acknowledge the question.

"The fuck, Craig? Why the fuck would I tell anyone that? Besides…we didn't kiss. You were fantasizing dick wad. I'm sorry you want me so bad but can you at least keep your goddamn dick sucking mouth shut?"

Craig normally would've murdered someone for speaking to him like that, but found himself incredibly relieved. Cool. Eric thought (he assumed anyway) that it didn't happen. Not only that, he was embarrassed by the notion. The kiss would forever remain a secret; like it had never even happened.

"Right…sorry. I won't say anything."

"Good…Jesus. I have to take care of everyone around here, don't I?" Eric said, genuinely exasperated. He really thought, in that fucked up head of his, that he did everyone around him good.

The rest of the ride was silent and, once they'd reached the parking lot, both of them were relieved to see their separate sets of friends.

Eric turned the car off and both of them got out. Craig actually did find himself a little embarrassed that he'd arrived in Eric's car for school. Perhaps it did look a little faggy. Even if it didn't, it certainly turned heads. They definitely weren't in the same social circle and was confusing to see the two of them rolling up together.

Cartman, on the other hand, really didn't give a shit about who he'd arrived with. He simply made his way over to his friends, completely oblivious to the situation.

"Craig…uh…what's going on? Why did Cartman bring you to school?" Token asked as his friend walked over. The group consisted of Token, Tweek and Clyde.

"Nothing. He had alcohol so I drank with him last night and he offered me a ride."

Clyde looked him over skeptically, "uh…okay?"

Craig shifted uncomfortably, "dude…don't worry about it, alright? It's not like we're friends or anything. He had whiskey and I wanted some. End of story. Plus you guys know I don't have a car…what's the big deal?"

The three boys shook their heads and shrugged, eyes wide. They didn't want to set Craig off.

"N-nothing. No big deal at all…" Tweek insisted, his eye twitching a bit. He wasn't quite so bad as he'd been as a kid, but he still had muscle spasms from time to time.

Craig eyed them all before adjusting his backpack on his shoulder, "c'mon then. Let's go…" he instructed as he started to walk towards the school. The other three looked at each other for a moment before shrugging and following their unspoken leader.

While all of this was occurring, Cartman had united with his group. No one really bothered to say anything at first about it because social status wasn't as big a deal to them. However, it definitely didn't go unnoticed and once they'd all goofed off for a bit and exchanged any unfinished homework amongst the group, Stan asked about it.

"So, why was Craig with you this morning? You guys hanging out now?"

"No…I'm not fucking hanging out with Craig. I was bored and I had alcohol. If Kahl here hadn't hung up on me so rudely last night he could've had a little fun last night."

"What? Why didn't you ask me dude? I would've came and drank with you!" Stan objected, sounding genuinely offended that he wasn't invited.

"Because, Hippie, you're a goddamn alcoholic. I wanted to _share _the alcohol, not have you're drunk ass downing the whole bottle to yourself!" Eric retorted.

Stan rolled his eyes, though was quietly a little bothered by what Cartman had said. Cartman definitely noticed and took a small amount of pleasure from it.

"Jesus…why do you have to be so stupid?" Kyle spoke up, irritated that Cartman was feeding off of his best friend's insecurities. Sure, he wasn't really _thrilled _that Stan had acquired an alcohol problem, but he certainly wasn't about to let Cartman sit there and belittle him either.

"Oh, I'm sorry…was that a gay little Jew I just heard telling _me _that _I'm _stupid when _he _was the one who didn't get to have any free whiskey and unsupervised fun last night?"

Kyle gritted his teeth a bit in irritation, which Eric found wildly attractive and exciting. That goddamned Jew…he was so enthralling.

"Whatever…" he said angrily as he grabbed onto Stan's arm and started to walk away. Eric felt himself start to panic as Kyle walked away from him. He wanted…no…_needed_ his attention. He couldn't let him get away that easily.

"So…what about tonight then? What are you guys doing? It's Friday…" Cartman stammered as he caught up to his friends and walked beside them.

"I'm hanging out with Red tonight…" Kenny answered, walking casually beside his friends. He'd stopped wearing that stupid orange parka of his so people could actually understand him now.

"Oh yeah?" Stan asked, immediately intrigued. Of the whole group Stan and Kenny were definitely the most interested in sex, which had always caught Eric's attention. Why was Kyle so indifferent about sex? Sure, Eric was too…but that was mostly because the sex people around him liked to discuss was a lot less violent than anything capable of arousing him. He simply wasn't interested in your run of the mill, regular day-to-day sex. But Kyle…Kyle was a sweet soul. Why wasn't he more intrigued by sex? Didn't he like talking about women? Everyone else sure as hell seemed to enjoy it…

"Hey Kahl…what're you doing tonight?" Eric asked as Kenny and Stan blathered on about banging Red and how awesome it was going to be for him.

Kyle, slightly vulnerable from the fact that his best friend was providing attention for someone else, spoke rather casually with Eric. That was the nature of their relationship. They would fight and get at each other's throats one moment and be completely friendly the next. It hadn't always been that way, but over the years Kyle had seemed to find some forgiveness in his heart for the awful things Eric did to him on a daily basis. It was…surprisingly, not that irritating. As much as Cartman sadistically enjoyed Kyle's suffering he had to admit that, somewhere deep down in that feminine area of his psyche, he was drawn to Kyle on a rather affectionate level. That was actually partially why he would tease so frequently.

"I dunno. Nothing really I guess. Stan has plans with Wendy."

Cartman nodded, knowing very well that Kyle was bummed out by this. Those two had such a close friendship people probably would've considered it to be unhealthy at times. Cartman always took advantage of these vulnerable moments where Kyle felt stranded and abandoned by his super best friend.

"Do you want to come over to my house? I can probably get us something to drink?"

Kyle squinched up his nose, "Cartman…you know I don't drink."

Shit. He was losing him.

"Fine, fine…I'm sorry. I know…" Cartman quickly interrupted, not wanting to miss his opportunity to spend his Friday night with Kyle. He had to have him over. He just had to.

Kyle raised one of his eyebrows as he looked his friend up and down skeptically. He could see that Eric was about to be semi-nice, which always caught him off guard. It was in those brief moments of genuine sweetness that Kyle would second guess himself and open up. He wasn't sure why, after all of these years, he still thought Cartman could change. Perhaps it was because, in those fleeting moments, he could see that Cartman honestly cared for him. It was times like those that Kyle felt like there really was hope for him.

"…We don't have to drink then, Kahl. We can just hang out and watch TV or whatever. Just…come on. What else are you doing? It could be fun…"

Kyle eyed him for a moment before letting out a sigh of defeat.

"Yeah, okay, fine. But you need to drive because Stan took me to school today."

Eric smirked at him, trying not to look overly excited.

"Killer. I'll see you after class then."


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Just A Killer For Your Love

Chapter 3 – Safety

By: StalkerDex

(Author's Note: Sorry if your inboxes got bombarded as I tried to fix the last chapter. For some reason it wouldn't let me insert that one line in the manner I wanted it so I had to change it…which was dissatisfying to say the least. Nonetheless, the new chapter is here!)

Eric felt a horrible pain in his stomach as he walked into the parking lot. School had been torturously long in the midst of his excitement to see Kyle. He was coming out of his skin with anticipation over spending his evening with that stupid Ginger. However, as he approached his car, he found himself less than satisfied with what he saw.

"Craig? What do you want, asshole?" Eric demanded as he walked up to his car. Craig was leaning on the back of it, casually smoking a cigarette.

"I need a ride home."

"Well that's too bad, dickwad, because I'm not giving you one. Why don't you ask that faggot Clyde?"

Craig narrowed his eyes at him with irritation, "Because, asshole, none of them have cars besides Tweek and there's no way in hell I'm getting in a car with him behind the wheel!"

Cartman rolled his eyes, "Jesus, none of you poor assholes have a car?"

"We're not poor, dick. Most of the kids at school don't have cars yet. Our parents want us to buy our own."

Eric glared at him, "Look…I have plans today, alright? I can't take you home."

"What? What kind of plans could _you _possibly have? You told me last night that you can't get people to hang out with you!"

Eric gritted his teeth angrily. He was really starting to piss him off now.

"Fuck _off _Craig! Christ all mighty! Just because we hung out one goddamn night doesn't mean that we're friends!" Eric hollered, attracting the bewildered stares of several students occupying the parking lot with them. Neither of them cared.

"I know that. I don't want to be your friend. I just want you to drive me around. I mean…unless you want me to tell people how pathetic and lonely you are?"

Cartman narrowed his eyes at him threateningly as his lip trembled. He was furious and, as intimidated as Craig suddenly found himself, he held his ground.

"I swear to God Craig…if you tell anyone about the stuff I told you I will fucking wring your goddamn neck!"

"I'm not scared of you, you fat piece of shit!" Craig shouted, catching Eric a little off guard. Craig usually wasn't a hot head. He was clearly getting defensive. Normally, this would thrill Eric but he decided, due to the fact that Kyle was supposed to come over, he would budge a little. Just this once.

"Goddamnit fine! I'll take you home!" he hollered out, shutting his eyes angrily as he let those poisonous words leave his contempt filled lips.

Craig smirked, happily shoving his hands into his pockets as he basked in his victory. He thoroughly enjoyed one upping Eric. He assumed he was one of the only students on campus capable of doing that.

"Sweet…let's go…" Craig started as he headed towards the passenger seat. He stopped in his tracks as Cartman hollered at him.

"Oh no…you're sitting in the back, dick wad."

"What? Why?" Craig protested, genuinely looking confused.

"Kahl's coming to my house today. He gets the front."

Craig's face immediately showed amusement as he leaned his elbows onto the hood of the car.

"You're letting a Jew sit in the front?" he asked, sounding almost as though he were mocking him.

Cartman felt his cheeks run hot as he realized Craig was about to call him out. Of course he would. He was already insisting he was gay…of course that little butt fucker was going to assume there was more to hanging out with Kyle than met the eye. Well…he was going to be disappointed. He had nothing but hate in his heart for Kyle. He had only asked him to hang out because the Jew provided him some amusement with his hotheaded irritation at his jokes.

"Yeah, so?" he finally responded, not sure of what else he should say. It was one of the few times the very charismatic Cartman found himself uncertain.

Craig raised his eyebrows and tapped the hood of the car, "nothing…just observing…"

Cartman gritted his teeth and prepared to verbally destroy the Tucker kid, but found himself interrupted as Kyle came up beside him, startling him.

"Hey," he said, a little surprised as Cartman flinched at his voice.

"Oh…uh…hey…" he said, grabbing the straps of his backpack with both hands. He seemed like he felt a little insecure, which intrigued Kyle.

"What's going on?" he asked, noticing that Craig was leaning on Eric's car.

"Cartman's taking me home…he told me you get the front though," Craig responded, blatantly putting it out there that Cartman wanted Kyle to sit up front with him.

Cartman bowed his head in embarrassment as he struggled to think of a way to neutralize the situation.

"Yeah, well…I didn't want your butt fucking ass sitting up front with me!" he finally retorted as he headed towards the drivers side and got in, tossing his backpack in the empty seat beside Craig, who had already hopped inside. Kyle shrugged, realizing that spending his evening with Cartman probably wasn't the best idea. How did he get talked into this in the first place?

"Hey Kyle! Where are you going?" Stan's voice suddenly caught his attention.

"Huh?" he asked, turning around to face his best friend. Stan was running up to him, dragging Wendy along. She looked irritated at the fast pace he was maintaining, though complied. As hotheaded as she could be she always tolerated his antics when it came to Kyle. He couldn't help but think she probably wouldn't if she knew how he felt about him, "Oh hey…I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you I'm hanging out with Cartman today."

Stan raised one of his eyebrows, "what? Seriously, dude? Why?"

"Uh…" Kyle thought for a moment. That was a damn good question, "I…uh…I dunno. He asked me and I had nothing better to do so…yeah."

"Oh," Stan said, not bothering to hide his disapproval. He didn't like it when Kyle hung out with Eric. He always worried about him tremendously. Especially because, as the years went on, he became increasingly aware of the fact that Kyle was secretly gay. Kyle didn't know he knew this, but he did. Of course, he was also aware of the fact that Kyle had a thing for him, which he chose to ignore because of his relationship with Wendy. He was, unfortunately, straight. If he wasn't though, he knew he would end up with Kyle.

Either way, he worried a lot about him hanging out with Cartman. It wasn't exactly a news flash that he was more than likely a raging little homo beneath all of that false bravado and anger. Honestly, everyone figured part of the reason he was so out of control pissed off all the time was because of the fact he was a repressed homosexual. In fact, he may have been a repressed little girl living inside a boy's body if anyone cared to really examine it. Of course, no one did.

"It'll be okay Stan. You guys have fun tonight, okay? I'll see you on Saturday or Sunday," Kyle assured, adjusting his backpack on his shoulder.

Stan smirked at him doubtfully, "yeah, okay. I'll see ya Kyle…"

Kyle was about to say goodbye to Wendy, but was interrupted by Eric sticking his head out the window of his car.

"JESUS CHRIST TAKE LONGER JEW!" he hollered. Clearly he was growing impatient with their conversation.

Kyle closed his eyes with irritation and took a moment to control himself. Once he'd regained composure, he let out a breath and opened his eyes, focusing on Wendy and Stan once more.

"You sure you want to hang out with _that_?" Wendy asked, also perplexed by the situation. They all found Cartman to be entirely vile, especially now that he was older. He seemed to get more and more disgusting the older he grew.

"Not really. I already told him I would though," Kyle sighed.

"Alright…well, bye then," Wendy said, gently tugging on Stan's arm as she shot one more sympathetic glance towards Kyle.

Kyle nodded towards them, finding himself unable to smile as he watched Stan head the opposite way. It always pained him to watch them two of them together; a constant reminder of what he couldn't have. He swallowed hard, struggling to keep himself from falling into a deep disappointment over his unrequited love for Stan.

"Put that out, asswipe!"

Kyle found himself in the middle of some sort of tiff between Craig and Cartman as he stepped into the car, much to his irritation. Jesus. Why couldn't Cartman just shut the fuck up every once in a while?

"No dick face!" Craig retorted, surprisingly seeming to be caught up in the argument.

Kyle, intrigued by Craig's investment in the argument, turned around to see what was going on.

"It's my car and I'm telling you to put that goddamn cigarette out!" Eric shouted, his face reddening a little bit as it always did once he got worked up enough. Kyle couldn't help but smirk at Eric's dissatisfaction.

"Fuck off!" Craig retorted, taking a sizeable drag off of his cigarette. It was almost out at this point. Kyle started to chuckle as he realized they must've been fighting about that the entire time he'd been smoking it. Craig smirked at him knowingly, which didn't go unnoticed by Cartman.

He narrowed his eyes at Kyle before starting his car, "GODDAMNITIHATEYOUBOTH!" he rambled angrily, much to Kyle and Craig's satisfaction.

Kyle turned himself forward and buckled up, still smiling at the amusement he got from the argument. Cartman couldn't help but feel frustrated. Of course those two assholes were ganging up on him. Goddamn sons of bitches.

"So…what're you guys gonna do tonight?" Craig asked, leaning forward in an attempt to be both nosy and annoying. It was working.

"None of your goddamn business!" Cartman hollered, completely irritated that Craig felt like he had the right to open that pie hole of his. Just because he had blackmailed him into giving him a ride didn't mean they were fucking friends.

"Cartman!" Kyle scolded, totally unaware of the growing disdain between the two of them. He had just assumed he and Craig had some sort of arrangement as far as the ride went seeing as they'd also arrived at school together.

"I don't know…" Kyle continued, turning a bit to face Craig, "…I guess we're just gonna watch a movie or something."

Craig nodded, "Cool. He's not gonna take you to Stark's pond and get you hammered like he did to me then?" he teased, knowing that would irritate Cartman.

"I didn't force you to drink asshole!" Eric retorted, not wanting to be embarrassed in front of Kyle.

Kyle was completely oblivious as to the politics between the two of them, so he continued on casually with the conversation, "I don't drink."

Craig was leaning on Kyle's seat at this point, in the mood to tease him too. He couldn't help himself.

"Ooooh…right. I forgot…you're a fucking prude!"

Cartman laughed a little at that, which caused Kyle to immediately go on the defensive. He hadn't counted on Craig and Cartman ganging up on him, which was stupid of him. Of course they would. They were clearly hanging out and he knew they were both sadistic assholes. They were the perfect pair of insensitive, psychopathic jerks; and he was stuck in a car with them both.

"Shut up Craig!" Kyle insisted, gritting his teeth a bit. Everyone was always trying to pick on him and he was always having to stand up for himself full force, "I just don't see the point in it. Why would I want to get stupid and sick? It doesn't sound like any fun at all!"

"Well, that's because you've never been drunk. If you'd been drunk you would see what the point is," Craig defended.

Kyle swallowed, leaning back defiantly in his seat. He had to admit, he was a little curious as to what all the hype was about. The thing was he didn't condone it and, as much as he hated to admit it, he couldn't face the wrath of his mother if he ever were caught doing something he shouldn't. Drinking was taboo in the Broflovski household.

"You know why he's never been drunk? Because that bitch of a mom of his would castrate him if he did…Kyle's little balls tremble at the mere thought of her flying into a bitchy rage!" Cartman taunted.

"Goddamnit Cartman! Quit calling my mom a bitch!" he hollered, irritated that Cartman was right.

"What? It's okay Kahl. If she were my mom my asshole would be clenched just as tight as yours is. Nobody blames you…" Eric went on, putting on his innocent act.

"Yeah, Kyle…" Craig chimed in, "…we don't blame you."

Kyle grunted in exasperation before leaning back in his seat and folding his arms across his chest, "you guys are such dicks…" he mumbled.

Craig and Eric both laughed as Craig slumped back into his seat. They were already almost at his house and, as Cartman pulled into his driveway, he couldn't help but feel a little bummed he hadn't made plans for the evening. Perhaps Clyde would hang out with him…

"Alright…here you go asshole," Cartman announced as he put his car into park and waited for Craig to get out.

"Thanks fat ass," he said as he opened his door, grabbed his backpack and made his way out. Before he shut his door he turned around and leaned his head in, "later Kyle."

Kyle looked towards him, a little irritated, "yeah…later."

God, between the two of them he felt like his head was going to explode. They were both such dicks. Kyle was quiet as Eric backed out of Craig's driveway, not bothering to make sure he got into his house. In all honesty, neither Eric nor Kyle gave a shit whether or not he got locked out.

"So…are you guys, like, friends or something then?" Kyle asked, leaning back angrily. He truly had no desire to spend his evening with Cartman and he was cursing the fact that he'd agreed to it. Eric always had a way of praying on him when he was vulnerable, and he knew damn well that was what had happened earlier that morning. He'd just been naïve enough to let it happen.

"Me and Craig? No…" he said, laughing a bit at the 'no' part. There was no way in Hell he was friends with Craig.

"Then why are you guys hanging out so much?" Kyle asked, not bothering to look at Eric. He kept his eyes fixated on the road before them.

"We're not hanging out. I had some whiskey with him last night and we crashed at my place."

Kyle held up his hand and sort of examined it as he rubbed his fingers together listlessly.

"Okay…so why the ride home, then?"

Cartman swallowed. He couldn't tell Kyle it was because he'd blackmailed him…could he? No. Absolutely not. He and Kyle weren't close enough for that, which was sad seeing as Kyle was probably the closest relationship he actually had.

"Because. Jesus…why are you so goddamn nosy?" Eric spat out, trying to shift the focus. If he could make Kyle feel like he was being an asshole maybe he would drop it.

Kyle shrugged, "whatever. I don't care. I was just making conversation."

"Well you're pissing me off. Just keep your goddamn Jew mouth shut, alright!"

Kyle rolled his eyes before huffing a bit, "You know, Cartman, I don't even know why the fuck I agreed to hang out with you tonight. Just take me home if you're gonna be a fuckin' dick all night."

"Fahn! That's fahn! I'll take you home then asshole!" Eric hollered, shutting his eyes forcefully as he did so.

Kyle's arms were folded across his chest as he gritted his teeth and continued to stare out the window. However, as they drove on, he quickly realized Eric wasn't taking him to his house.

"Dude…seriously…take me home!" he hollered as Cartman pulled into his driveway.

"No asshole…you said you were hanging out with me so you're gonna fuckin' hang out with me!" Eric retorted, turning off his car and forcefully exiting it.

"CARTMAN!" Kyle screamed as he also got out, slamming his door behind him, "TAKE ME HOME!"

"Why don't you call your boyfriend Stan and have him come get you? I'm not taking you home! That's a waste of my goddamn time and money!"

"GODDAMNIT CARMTAN!" Kyle shouted as he lunged towards Eric, grabbing his collar and pulling their faces close together.

For a brief moment Eric felt panic rise in his chest. As much as he hated Kyle, he certainly didn't want to get into a tiff with him. He didn't have the best track record when it came to physical blows; even with girls.

"Kahl! Knock it off!" he demanded, though didn't bother to shove him off. He really wanted to avoid a physical confrontation if possible.

Kyle stood there, his hand shaking as he held him threateningly for several moments. However, it wasn't too long before he let out a defeated sigh and released his grip. Eric felt his stomach immediately settle as he swallowed hard and backed off of Kyle, shoving his hands into his pockets. Kyle looked him over as he calmed himself down.

"I'll walk…" he said calmly as he walked over to the car and snatched his backpack out. Eric felt himself panic a little more. No…Kyle couldn't leave. He wanted him to stay so badly! He had to find a way to get him to stay. Of course, he knew there was really only one way to make that happen; he had to show a little fucking honesty.

"Kahl…" he said sheepishly, causing the Jewish teen to stop in his tracks. He stood with his back to Cartman as he spoke quietly, "…please don't leave. I don't want to be by myself tonight and no one else will hang out with me…"

Kyle was clutching onto the straps of his backpack, which he started wringing with his hands as he realized Eric was being truthful. Fuck! He always knew just how to play him; he hated it. He let out a very defeated sigh as he spun around and faced Eric, disdain still very apparent on his pale face.

"Fine. But if we're gonna hang out tonight you can't be an asshole, alright? Christ…it's just me…why do you have to put on such a show?"

Cartman stared at him, eyes wide with uncertainty as he spoke, still very cautious, "Yeah…o…okay. Just…just stay here, okay? Don't go…"

Kyle felt his anger start to melt away as he realized Eric was being totally genuine. He suddenly felt the all too familiar feeling of selfless forgiveness washing over him as he looked at his old frien-emy.

"I won't. Now get your backpack and lets go find something to do, alright?" Kyle instructed, his somewhat paternal instinct kicking in. He always had such a need to pamper and coddle any troubled soul that found themselves in his path. It was just an element of his personality he couldn't deny.

Eric nodded as he averted his gaze and grabbed his backpack from the backseat of his car. As much as he hadn't wanted to be so vulnerable, he knew Kyle wouldn't tell anyone. He also knew, unlike Craig, Kyle would never use it against him. In fact, he was the safest he could possibly be when in the company of Kyle Broflovski, and safety was something he desperately needed.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm Just A Killer For Your Love

Chapter 4 –

By: StalkerDex

(Author's Note: Thank you for reading! Also, if any of you are interested I've started a blog at /stalkerdex. It's just going to contain random thoughts and musings I have…basically follow if you're interested in reading about what I think of things…which is probably no one! I just wanted to let y'all know :P)

Eric pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the front door of his home. Kyle followed behind as they entered the house, which was a bit of a fright. Worse than it had been before Eric left for school. Clearly Liane had been home. Something, however was…off.

"Are you okay?" Kyle asked as he immediately picked up on Cartman's discomfort.

"Something's not right…" he said thoughtfully as he immediately headed for the kitchen. Kyle followed eagerly behind him.

Once they were in the kitchen Cartman located a folded up piece of notebook paper, which he angrily grabbed off of the table. He knew what this meant. He had been mentally preparing himself for this one for quite some time.

His stomach ached as he unfolded the paper. As he read it, his hands were shaking with rage.

"_Eric,_

_ Mommy is going to stay with a friend for a while. Daniel broke up with me and you said you wanted me out of the house so I decided to pack up and take off for a while since you're old enough to take care of yourself. I left you some money in your dresser drawer to pay the mortgage and utilities with. I should be home next month, but if I'm not I will send you more money. I love you poopsies. If you need anything just give Mrs. Marsh a call. I told her I will be away and she will be keeping an eye on you!_

_ Love always,_

_ Mommy"_

Kyle watched as Eric's face flushed and his entire body started to shake. He hadn't seen him that pissed off in quite some time.

"What is it?" Kyle asked, though keeping his voice hushed as he didn't want to further piss of Cartman.

"My fucking whore of a mom just took off…look at this!" he replied as he shoved the piece of paper into Kyle's face. Kyle slowly raised up his hands and grabbed hold of the paper that had so angered his friend and read the note.

Holy shit. How could Liane do something like that? Sure, Eric was seventeen now, but he'd never taken care of a house for himself. Fuck…he'd never even had a job so he definitely didn't know shit about taking care of bills! What a goddamn selfish bitch she was.

"Cartman…I'm sorry…" he offered as he gently set the note down on the table. Eric had already had himself a seat and was tapping his hand on the table nervously. Kyle felt terrible for him as he watched him bite his lower lip and stare into the distance. He looked so fucking stressed out.

"You know…if you need anything I can help you out. I used to work so I pay my own cell phone bill stuff so I can show you how to pay the bills."

"I know how to pay the bills. I always pay the fucking bills," he retorted.

Kyle looked at him, utter confusion painted across his face.

"What do you mean? Doesn't your mom do that stuff?"

Eric huffed a bit before looking down at his tapping hand, "no. She makes the money but I pay all the bills. I even give her money sometimes."

This confused Kyle even further, "but…you've never had a job? Where do you get money from?"

Eric smirked, "I'm really good at gambling. I've taken money out of her purse and fucking quadrupled it so we can make it."

"What! Where the hell are you gambling?" Kyle asked, his green eyes wide with surprise.

"Online. I just sign up under my mom's information."

Kyle leaned forward onto the table, totally intrigued. He'd never realized Cartman, first of all, had to do _anything _to make sure they maintained a household and, second of all, had such a useful skill.

"Well…do you ever lose money? I mean…what if you lost a bunch of money? How do you do it?"

Eric was smirking. He enjoyed Kyle's sudden enthusiasm and, for the moment, it was helping ease the tremendous pain of abandonment he was suffering. That goddamn Jew. How did he always manage to make him feel better?

"I don't lose money. I hang around in a room and bet really small amounts until I figure out what everyone's playing style is. Sometimes this takes hours…but once I do I can start betting some real money and clean everyone out. It's pretty simple."

"Wow…that's so fucking cool!" Kyle admitted, leaning back in his chair and shooting Eric a genuinely impressed look.

Cartman felt his belly warm up at the praise. He always craved people's admiration and, especially coming from Kyle, his ego felt as though it were about to explode. He leaned back his chair and rested his elbow on the back of it as he relaxed his face and allowed his regal arrogance to take over.

"So…what about you, Jew? Any hidden talents I don't know about?"

Kyle shuffled himself a bit in the chair as he looked towards the ceiling, "ummm…well…I dunno. I draw pretty good."

"Oh yeah…you have any on you?"

Kyle swallowed hard as he looked Eric over skeptically.

"Are you going to make fun of me if I show you?"

Cartman stared at him as he thought about it. Would he? It was pretty fucking tempting. However, that wouldn't get him what he wanted tonight. No…if he was going to get what he wanted from Kyle he was going to have to kiss his ass all fucking night. Ugh. How exhausting.

"No."

Kyle stared at him some more with that pretty little face of his. Cartman did his best to ignore the almost crushing pull he felt towards him. Perhaps, if he showed this drawing of his, he could scoot his chair a little closer to him? Sometimes it was just enough to be close.

"Well…alright."

"Killer," Eric said as he quickly stood up and brought his chair to the corner of the table, making sure it was intimately close to Kyle. Luckily, his red headed friend didn't seem to take notice as he dug through his backpack for some drawings. By the time he was seated Kyle had dug a small sketch book out of his bag and set it on the kitchen table. He shot Eric one more glance as he held his hand atop it, obviously uncertain as to whether or not this was a good idea.

"Relax Jew…I won't rip on it. Show me."

Kyle bit his lower lip, which caused Eric's stomach to unsettle. Fuck those soft, tempting Jew lips. He was tantalizing him intentionally, he was sure of it.

"Okay…here…" Kyle finally said as he nudged the notebook in front of Eric and leaned back in his seat, not wanting to watch as Eric flipped through the contents.

Cartman opened up the sketchbook, fully expecting everything in it to be horrible. After all, everyone knows Jews can't draw. However, as he gazed at the first drawing, he was surprised. It really was…good.

"Hey…this is Stan…" he said, sounding as though he were caught off guard. Kyle swallowed hard as he looked at Eric's face, realizing that his friend was actually seeming to like the drawing.

"Uh…yeah…yeah that's Stan. I draw a lot of people at school when I'm bored in class…" he explained as he leaned forward a bit to see which one was at the front. He couldn't really remember, as he hadn't admired his own work in quite some time.

"Oh yeah? Do you have one of me then?" Eric asked, wanting his ego to be stroked even further.

"Yeah…here…" Kyle replied as he snatched the notebook and started flipping through the pages. He was biting his fucking bottom lip again, which made Eric feel like his head was spinning with desire. There was something about when he did that that made him go mad with desire, "ah…here it is…" Kyle said as he handed the notebook back, totally oblivious to the intense lust his friend was having for him.

"Uh…oh…okay…" Eric replied, somewhat in a daze as he took the sketchbook from him. As much as he hated it, his heart sort of stopped as he looked down at the drawing. It was him, alright. He was leaning forward on his desk looking bored as all hell and chewing on the eraser of his pencil. That was so very…him. Plus, unlike Stan's picture, it had been colored in.

"Wow…these are good, Kyle…" he said, somewhat captivated.

Kyle had noticed the correct pronunciation of his name and, being caught off guard, looked towards Cartman's face. He was surprised to see that he was genuinely examining the drawing, which delighted him.

"Really? You like them?" he asked, smiling proudly.

"Yeah…why don't you show these to people?" he asked as he looked up and met Kyle's stunning eyes, causing his stomach to reel. Fuck. He wanted him so goddamn badly.

"I dunno…I guess I just never thought they were really all that good. I mean, I've seen better."

Eric smirked at him and sort of shook his head, which made Kyle feel like he had to get on the defensive, "hey now…you said you wouldn't make fun," he reminded.

"I'm not going too, Jew. Jesus…relax."

"Well, then why are you smiling like that?" Kyle insisted, feeling like Eric was up to something.

"Because…you're being modest, that's all. Christ…why do you always think I'm going to do something to hurt you?"

Kyle narrowed his eyes at him, "because you always _do _do something to hurt me."

Cartman felt his heart sink a bit at that statement. As much as he had invited Kyle over to manipulate him into possibly having sex, he found himself wanting to take the more genuine route.

"Well…really? Do I bother you that much?" Eric asked, a little surprised. He'd always thought that Kyle enjoyed their banter. After all, he did. In fact, most of the time that he was nasty to Kyle it was just for attention and amusement. He didn't harbor the real hate for Kyle that he did for others. In fact, it was quite the opposite. He had a soft, affectionate place in his heart for Kyle; one that he did his best to hide from the world.

Kyle shifted uncomfortably in his chair, still trying to decide whether or not Cartman was being real with him. He was always prepared for some kind of sick manipulation. He _always _had any ulterior motive. Always.

"Well, yeah. Yeah you bother me. How could you _not _bother me? You're a dick to me, like, twenty-four seven."

Cartman blinked at him stupidly before speaking slowly, "seriously? I thought you liked arguing with me?"

Kyle's face immediately showed shock and confusion, "what! Why would you think I enjoy arguing with you? Do you?"

Cartman's mouth sort of opened and shut itself as he struggled to find words. He wanted so badly to tell him how he felt but, in all honesty, he was terrified it would alienate him. After all, if the feelings weren't mutual how could they possibly go on as friends?

"Uh…I…" he stammered, his hazel eyes widened at the sudden confrontation. It wasn't too often Eric Cartman was speechless, and Kyle found himself experiencing a mixture of shock, disbelief, disgust and curiosity all at once.

"You do? You enjoy arguing with me? Why? What the Hell could you possibly find enjoyable about it?" Kyle demanded, leaning forward a bit, which caused Eric to dig his heels into the floor and push his chair backwards, gaining some distance between he and Kyle. This wasn't at all how he wanted their evening to go. This was getting dangerously close to having to actually talk about their relationship, which was something he knew he wasn't capable of.

"Look Kahl…just leave it alone, okay?" Eric demanded, once again picking up his strange accent.

Kyle always knew Eric was going into full-on-jackass mode when he talked like that, which caused him to stand up out of his seat and walk over to Eric.

"No…tell me…what possible enjoyment do you get out of tormenting me? Are you really that fucking sick?"

"What? No…Jesus…knock it off!" Eric demanded, leaning back into his seat.

"Then what is it!" Kyle shouted, causing Eric to toss his hands up in front of his face. He seemed like he was actually afraid of Kyle, which further perplexed the Jewish boy. Why the fuck was he acting so weird?

"What's going on with you?" Kyle asked, folding his arms across his chest and looking down towards Eric curiously.

"Nothing…just leave it alone, Kahl. I'm warning you…leave it alone."

"Leave what alone?" Kyle asked as he unfolded his arms and threw his hands into the air with exasperation.

"GODDAMNIT KYLE STOP IT!" Eric hollered as he finally stood up, the chair loudly pushing further behind him as he did so.

"No! I want you to tell me! All of these years you and I have done nothing but fight and bully each other and I want to know why!" Kyle insisted, stepping into Eric's face.

Cartman stared him down for what felt like an eternity before speaking angrily, "Because…because…" he continued to stare, shaking as he seemed like he were going to have a massive meltdown, "because this!" he finally hollered as he grabbed onto the back of Kyle's neck and pressed his lips firmly against his, startling the red-headed boy.

At first, Kyle's emerald eyes were wide with surprise, however after he realized what was happening he fluttered them shut and allowed it to happen. Eric felt an odd combination of relief and further frustration washing over him as his body began to heat up. The feel of Kyle's soft lips against his was even more intoxicating than he'd ever imagined, and the sensation of his petite, warm body against his was even more exhilarating. He wanted to have every last inch of his body as fast as he possibly could.

He considered stopping the kiss and running away, however, he was stopped by Kyle's hands forcefully grabbing the back of his neck as he opened his mouth and slid his tongue into Eric's mouth, moaning as he did so. Cartman's entire body felt hot as he Kyle shoved him into the wall of his kitchen and started to wildly make out with him, seeming almost as eager and repressed as he felt himself. Perhaps the Jew had been burying feelings for him as well?

They continued to make out, uncontrollable and heated passion between the two of them before Eric decided to try and take things a little further. He trailed his hands down Kyle's thin back and slid his hands down the back of his pants just enough to squeeze that perky little ass of his. Much to his surprise Kyle let out a pleasurable gasp, pulling his face back and smiling at him. They stayed this way for a moment, looking each other over and trying to figure the other out. Kyle finally let out a small laugh before running his hand through his hair.

"It all makes sense now…" he said, his beautiful face glowing.

"What?" Eric asked, still a little out of breath.

"Why you're so mean to me. You just wanted my attention…all these years and you just wanted my attention."

Cartman swallowed, not really wanting to admit it. However, at the moment, he found himself helpless under Kyle's Jew spell.

"Yeah…I wanted your attention," he sighed, his hand still gripping Kyle's ass, unwilling to let him go for even a second.

"Well…" Kyle said as he leaned in seductively, "…you have it."

Eric felt his heart start to beat rapidly as Kyle placed his lips against his once more. That was all he could take; he quickly grabbed onto Kyle's ass with both hands and lifted him up. Kyle immediately wrapped his legs around Cartman's thick body as he walked into the living room and dropped Kyle onto the couch.

Kyle was all smiles as Eric unzipped his jacket and removed it, then proceeded to take off his shirt. Kyle responded by doing the same. Once their shirts were off Eric laid on top of Kyle and started kissing his neck, trailing down his stomach until he found himself just beneath his belly button. Kyle's breathing had started to become fast and irregular, indicating his excitement.

Eric was pleased as he unzipped Kyle's pants and pulled them off, eager to finally have a taste of him. He was a little nervous, he had to admit, as he lowered his head between Kyle's thighs and started to pleasure him. Luckily, he was welcomed with plenty of throaty moans and sighs as Kyle pushed his hips gently up and down in sync with Eric's movements.

Kyle was in sheer ecstasy and, much to Eric's pleasure, he neared his climax rather quickly.

"I'm gonna cum…" Kyle whined as he started to move his legs from the tension. Eric quickened his pace, starting to break a sweat as he listened to Kyle start to yell out in pleasure, his entire body shaking violently as Eric's mouth was filled with his warmth.

He quickly swallowed it and looked up towards his partner, happy to see that he was covered in a thin layer of sweat and smiling with satisfaction. At least he didn't seem like he was going to regret this, which was the first time Eric had ever experience such.

"Okay…you're turn…" Kyle whispered, totally out of breath.

Eric felt his stomach start to ache as Kyle grabbed his hand and pulled him up onto the couch. Eric fully expected Kyle to lower his head between his thighs, but was surprised by him straddling him instead. He watched curiously as Kyle spit into his hand and started to give him an old fashioned. It felt phenomenal, so he closed his eyes and allowed it to happen. However, after just a few seconds he was surprised to feel Kyle shifting himself. He opened his eyes up again, watching as Kyle moved himself forward.

Kyle leaned in close, resting his torso on top of Cartman's as he planted an affectionate kiss on his lips.

"Are you going to let me inside you?" Cartman asked, totally caught off guard. He'd never thought in a million years Kyle would actually let him have sex with him.

"Do you want to be inside me?" Kyle asked, smiling seductively at him.

Eric nodded, unable to actually speak as he was so taken by his life long friend. Kyle smirked at him before lowering himself and allowing Eric in. Cartman rolled his eyes into the back of his head before closing them and starting to breath erratically. Kyle, though finding himself in a bit of pain, was thoroughly enjoying the look of pleasure he was painting on Eric's face.

Cartman put his hand to Kyle's cheek and kissed him passionately as he moved rhythmically inside of him, both of them moaning here and there. It wasn't much longer than it had been for Kyle before he started to climax. He didn't warn Kyle as he'd done for him, he simply grabbed a handful of Kyle's thick hair and broke their kiss, shuddering and biting his lip as Kyle watched his muscles tense and listened to a few strained whimpers escaping him.

"Fuck!" he finally gasped as Kyle felt him cum.

They stayed this way for several seconds before Kyle moved upwards, releasing Cartman.

"Damn…I'm fucking tired now…" Kyle admitted as he halfway laid atop Cartman and nuzzled his face into the nape of his neck.

Cartman, still breathing heavily, nodded in agreement. There were no further words exchanged before the peacefully fell asleep together, nothing in the world able to ruin this blissful moment for the both of them.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm Just A Killer For Your Love

Chapter 5 – Uncertainty

By: StalkerDex

(Author's Note: Woah reviews! Haha sweetness! Okay…here comes the next bit! Everything that happens is all very relevant to the conclusion, so if some of it seems a little random just hang in there.)

The living room was pitch black as Kyle tip toed towards the front door. He had already dressed himself, luckily managing not to wake Cartman. He had awoken before him, noting that it was already midnight. They had slept for a considerable amount of time, though he knew Cartman would sleep much longer than he. That was what happened when you carried all of that extra weight, he supposed.

He held in his breath as he reached out, slowly twisting the door knob. It was too dark for him to see whether or not Cartman was waking, but he decided to chance it, slipping quietly out the door and slowly shutting it behind him. He breathed out a sigh of relief as he finally felt the cold night air on his face. Now…to find a ride home.

He pulled his cell phone out of his jeans pocket and quickly located Stan's number. He knew his best friend was probably busy with Wendy but he couldn't think of anyone else who would give him a ride this time of night. He felt a large pit form in his stomach as he dialed him and held the phone to his ear. Fuck…now he knew for sure he'd never have a shot with Stan; not after he'd been tainted by Cartman.

"_Hello?_" Stan's voice answered, sounding as though he were sleeping.

"Hi, Stan. I'm sorry…I need you to come and get me…"

"_What did that fat asshole do to you?_" Stan demanded, immediately sounding as though he were awake. That was the overly protective side of Stan that Kyle loved so dearly. Fuck…he'd so fucked up.

"He didn't do anything, I just don't want to stay here anymore."

Lies.

There was a long pause which Kyle figured consisted of Stan trying to imagine just what Cartman could've done to make him want to leave. However, luckily for Kyle, he didn't push the issue any further.

"Okay, I'll be there in like five minutes."

Kyle nodded as though Stan could see him, "okay…thanks."

"Yeah, for sure," Stan replied before Kyle heard him end the call.

He let out a troubled sigh as he walked towards the edge of the Cartman's driveway and had himself a seat on the curb, wrapping his thin arms around his legs. It was snowing and, despite the quiet and peaceful serenity of it, he felt incredibly burdened. How had he allowed that to happen? What was he thinking? He didn't even _like _Cartman! Plus, he wasn't sure whether or not any of that was genuine. He had just been so fucking aroused to have a guy kissing him he couldn't control himself.

All of these years he'd struggled with his homosexuality, never once giving in; mostly because he wanted to save himself for Stan. It was just…well…he was more turned on by that kiss than he'd ever been by anything in his life and now he felt like he'd made a terrible mistake. There was just no way he could be sure that Cartman really felt the way he'd said. For all he knew Cartman had somehow found out he was gay and was just doing this so he could later blackmail him with it.

Fuck. He felt like he wanted to vomit as he thought about it. His first time with another man and it was with fucking Eric Cartman; his sworn enemy. He felt utterly disgusted with himself as he sat there, waiting for the person he really wanted. It made his heart ache as he thought about it. Even though Stan wasn't his and probably never would be, he couldn't help but feel as though he'd betrayed him on some level.

Kyle felt his stomach lurch as he spotted headlights approaching. That would be him. He stood up abruptly, adjusting his clothes and gripping onto his backpack as though it were going to fly away. He was nervous as he watched the car approach, so he started wringing the strap of the backpack a bit in an effort to release the tension.

Once Stan's car pulled up beside him he quickly opened the door, tossed his backpack to the floor and slumped into his seat, unable to make eye contact with his best friend.

"You okay?" Stan asked. He wasn't driving just yet. Not until he was certain his friend was okay and he didn't need to go in there and beat the living shit out of Eric.

"I'm fine. Really…he didn't do anything wrong. I just…I want to go home," Kyle insisted, his hands placed uncomfortably in his lap.

Stan looked him over skeptically, noticing that Kyle's shoulders were slumped and he wouldn't look at him. Something had definitely happened and it was something Kyle was too embarrassed to discuss, which made him incredibly nervous. That fat asshole better not have taken advantage of him or he'd fucking kill him. He mentally noted that he needed to have a little chat with Cartman when they got back to school on Monday.

"Alright," he said reluctantly before putting his car into drive and heading towards the Broflovski household.

As he drove he couldn't help but keep glancing over at Kyle. He was so concerned about him he felt sick. He knew, he just _knew _Eric did something terrible. Kyle _never _kept things from Stan, and if he wouldn't tell him what had happened he knew it was really bad. He just hoped to Christ it wasn't what he was thinking it was. He seriously better not have put one finger on Kyle or he'd fucking rip his goddamn balls off with his bare hands.

"Look…Kyle…it's okay. I won't judge you…you can tell me what happened," Stan suddenly found himself saying. It was something he'd been holding in for quite some time though. He'd had his suspicions about Kyle's sexuality for a considerable amount of time now and it was incredibly difficult for him not to let Kyle know he was okay with it. He knew it was something Kyle would find nearly impossible to discuss, especially because he was fairly aware of the feelings Kyle had for him, which definitely complicated the dynamic of their friendship in his eyes.

"What do you mean? Nothing happened. I promise," Kyle insisted, his stomach aching. He didn't want to have to tell Stan he was gay; let alone that his first homosexual experience was with Cartman. He wanted to cry as he sat in that godforsaken passenger's seat. He was so fucking frustrated. None of this was right. This wasn't the way things were supposed to go. He felt like he hated himself in that very moment. He just wanted to disappear.

"Okay," Stan replied, sounding completely defeated. He wanted Kyle to come out with it so badly, however he knew that if something had happened between him and Eric he would probably never discuss it. In fact, Stan figured he would probably do his best to put it out of his mind forever and never have to deal with it. After all, he knew there was no way Kyle wanted to have anything to do with Eric romantically. He'd hated him throughout the course of most of his life and, if there was anything he knew, it was that no one wanted to sleep with the enemy.

Kyle felt the knot in his stomach start to loosen up a bit as Stan approached his house, pulling quietly up into the driveway. He knew that he would feel better if he could just lock himself in his room and put everything out of mind for a bit.

"Hey," Stan said quietly as Kyle reached down to get his backpack. Kyle froze and looked towards him, making eye contact for the first time. Fuck…those goddamn crystal blue eyes of Stan's killed him.

"Yeah?" he asked quietly, sounding a little frightened.

Stan shifted a bit, looking as though whatever he had to say was a little difficult, which caused Kyle to sit upright and give him his full attention.

"Look…just…I love you no matter what, okay Kyle? You're my best friend in the whole world and…seriously…there's _nothing _you could do that would make me give up what we have, alright?"

Kyle swallowed, feeling his stomach knotting up harder than before. He seriously wanted to vomit. However, he simply put his hand to his stomach and managed to choke out a response.

"Yeah, dude. I know…me too."

Stan looked him over, a hint of sympathy on his face that perplexed Kyle. However, after just a few seconds of this Kyle leaned forward and grabbed his backpack. Once he opened the door and hopped out he turned around and leaned his head in.

"Later Stan. Thanks for the ride."

Stan nodded, disappointment obvious on his face, "yeah Kyle. No problem. See you."

Kyle felt terrible as he noted the disappointment. He hadn't meant to upset Stan, and he really wasn't sure why he was upset. Nonetheless, he found himself feeling pretty goddamn shitty as he shut the car door and walked towards his house. He glanced behind him before he went inside, watching with a heavy heart as Stan's car drove away. He wished with all his heart he could've invited him in and told him everything.

…

"Dude…it's all just pretty fucked up," Craig said as he stared up at his ceiling. He and Clyde were smoking a joint and laying on his floor, Craig with his hands behind his head and Clyde with his hands folded neatly on his stomach.

The two of them were quite the pair, anyone had to admit. They had been best friends since they were in grade school and somehow managed to maintain it despite their incredibly different social statuses. Craig was very much the outcast, bully degenerate kid while Clyde was always the football jock, girls-fell-at-his-knees, popular kid. However, despite their differences the two of them had a pretty unbreakable bond, which they were both very casual about.

"Yeah…that's pretty fucked up," Clyde agreed as he took a drag from the joint. They were both pretty high already since they'd spent most of their evening eating and smoking anyway.

"Look, you can't tell anyone about this shit though. Cartman would fucking kill me if he knew I told you. Plus, I can't hold it over his head unless he thinks no one knows," Craig requested, referring to the fact that he'd shared the fact that Eric had kissed him with Clyde.

"Yeah, I won't say anything. I don't think anyone would really be surprised though."

Craig nodded in agreement, "well, yeah. Everyone knows he's a flaming faggot."

Clyde chuckled and nodded as he handed the joint over to Craig, "here…kill it dude."

Craig lifted one of his hands out from under his head and accepted the joint, inhaling the last bit of it before putting it out in a small black ashtray they had between them.

"So…" Clyde began, turning onto his side and propping his head up with his hand, "…did you like it?"

Craig suddenly started to cough, thick plumes of smoke flying out of his mouth as he struggled to get himself under control.

"What the fuck?" Craig managed to get out between coughs, his eyes watering a bit as he turned his head to meet Clyde's eyes, "what're you talking about?"

Clyde smirked at him and shrugged, averting his eyes a bit, "well…you know…the kiss. Did you like it?"

"What the fuck kind of question is that?" Craig demanded, having himself under control and wiping the tears from his eyes. He looked completely offended, which didn't put Clyde off any. He knew Craig was an asshole, but he also knew he would never put on his tough guy act with him. They were too close for that shit.

Clyde rolled his eyes before asking once more, "dude…just answer the question. Did you like the kiss?"

Craig furrowed his eyebrows a bit as he stared at Clyde, trying to figure out what his angle was.

"Well…no. Of course not. Why would I like kissing Eric? Besides…_we _didn't kiss. He kissed me and I pushed his big fat ass away from me."

Clyde smirked at him. He had a point. No one could possibly enjoy kissing Eric Cartman. Nonetheless, that wasn't what he was really getting at.

"Okay, fair enough. But what if it wasn't Cartman? I mean, have you ever thought about it? You know, kissing a guy?"

Craig's eyebrows were still furrowed as he stared at Clyde, realizing that the air between them was growing a little tense. In the stress of the situation, he quickly located a pack of Marlboro Menthols he had at his side and pulled a cigarette out, popping it into his mouth and lighting it. He took a sizeable drag off of it before turning his head to face Clyde once more.

"I dunno. Why? Have you?"

Clyde, still sitting on his side with that adorable head of his propped up smirked knowingly at him. God…he was such a confident motherfucker. He didn't have the arrogance about him that Eric did, but he was definitely sure of himself. How could he not be? He was definitely one of the hottest guys at school.

"Yeah, I've thought about it."

Craig's hand was resting at his side, the cigarette dangling between his fingers and propped up on the black ashtray.

"Have you ever _done _it?" Craig asked, a little intrigued by the conversation.

Clyde laughed a bit, "no. No way dude…no one is gay at school that I know of, so I'm not about to piss someone off."

Craig nodded, wiggling his shoulders a bit as he tried to get comfortable. The hardwood floors in his room weren't exactly relaxing to lay on. Clyde could see that his friend was uncomfortable, but was a little horny and kind of want to push the boundaries between them now that he knew Craig had allowed Cartman to kiss him. He'd be lying if he said he'd never fantasized about his lifelong best friend.

"So…you never answered my question. Have you thought about it?"

Craig smirked and looked upwards, realizing Clyde wasn't going to let it go. He let out a small laugh as he struggled to handle the situation. Shit was getting weirder and weirder at that fucking high school of his.

"Uh…no, not really. I've always been pretty into chicks," he said, a little exasperated.

Clyde looked him over. Normally something like this would send Craig into a rage, but he wasn't. He was simply laying there, staring at the ceiling in his discomfort. This made him feel like he could possibly take things a little further if he tried.

"Well…what if I said I wanted to make out with you right now?" Clyde asked, not really wanting to beat around the bush anymore.

Craig's blue eyes widened a bit, though he kept them fixated on the ceiling.

"I dunno…Jesus…do you want to make out with me?" he asked, sounding genuinely conflicted. Clyde could tell there was a small part of him that was intrigued by the idea. He knew him well enough.

"Yeah…kinda," Clyde admitted, still maintaining his space from Craig. He wanted to get a for sure go ahead before he did anything. Craig continued to stare at the ceiling before lifting his cigarette and taking another drag off of it.

"Well…fine. But I'm not gonna fuck you, if that's what you want. Just making out…okay? And don't touch me anywhere below the waist, got it?" Craig finally spat out, sounding like he was partially curious and partially irritated.

Clyde smiled broadly before getting up on his knees and crawling over to Craig. As he laid himself atop him, Craig opened up his legs a bit so Clyde could comfortably fit.

"This is fucking ridiculous," Craig somewhat protested, though not sounding overly against the idea. Clyde smirked at him before reaching out and gently taking Craig's cigarette from him. Craig watched, somewhat fascinated as Clyde took a drag off of it and blew it out slowly, the smoke filling the air between their faces.

"You know you want it," he said tauntingly before reaching beside him and putting the cigarette out. Craig simply stared up at him, his blue eyes showing the slightest bit of uncertainty.

"Well…Jesus…are we going to wait around all day or what? Let's get this over with," Craig insisted, growing impatient.

Clyde smiled at him before lowering his face and gently pressing his lips against Craig's. The two of them closed their eyes as they grew accustomed to the feel of each other. Both of their hearts were racing with excitement as Clyde put his hand on Craig's soft cheek and pulled his face away.

"Open your mouth," he whispered softly, a rather comforting tone to his voice that seemed to relax Craig a bit.

"Yeah, okay…" he said quietly.

Clyde leaned in once more, his hand still on Craig's cheek as he slid his tongue into Craig's mouth. Craig responded by lightly pushing back with his tongue. They kissed softly and affectionately, both of them too afraid to be aggressive about it. They were, in all honesty, both completely terrified at what was happening, though also sinfully curious.

After a few moments Craig put his hand to the back of Clyde's neck and started to gently move his head into his kisses. Clyde responded by opening his mouth a bit wider and kissing just the slightest bit more passionately. They were both breathing heavy as their hearts raced and their bodies started to heat up. This went on for a minute or two longer before, finally, they both stopped.

Clyde was still laying on top of Craig, his hand still resting on his cheek as he breathed erratically. He closed his mouth and swallowed hard as his eyes flickered around, trying to read Craig's face. Much to his surprise, Craig smiled at him.

"I can feel your boner, gay wad," he said, figuring the best way to relieve the tension between them was to crack a joke.

Clyde laughed, much to Craig's relief, before retorting.

"I can feel yours, too, assface!"

Craig laughed, looking upwards before letting out a sigh. He stayed this way for a moment before looking back towards his friend.

"Don't _ever _tell anyone about this."

Clyde smiled at him before leaning down and planting one more closed mouth kiss on Craig's lips, "don't worry, I won't."


	6. Chapter 6

I'm Just A Killer For Your Love

Chapter 6 – The Beginning of The End

By: StalkerDex

(Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. I always appreciate them. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!)

"Ugh goddamnit!" Cartman cursed as he rolled over, pissed off as all hell at the fact that his cell phone was ringing obnoxiously from his bedside table. It wasn't time for him to get up yet, who the fuck was daring to call him so early? He growled under his breath as he rolled over and clumsily grabbed his phone, answering it in the process.

"What!" he snarled as he put the phone to his ear.

"_Hey. You better come get me…I'm ready for school,"_ Craig's annoying, nasally voice demanded.

Cartman could literally feel his blood pumping through his veins as he fumed over the audacity of that little asshole. Who the fuck did he think he was?

"Goddamnit, Craig, I'm not in the mood for this! Get someone else to fucking take you to school…Jesus, don't you have any friends!"

It was true. Eric really didn't have the patience for Craig's bullshit at the moment. Not only was he exhausted because he'd had trouble sleeping the night before, he was also experiencing a bit of an emotional rollercoaster. He had been profoundly hurt on Saturday morning when he'd awoken and Kyle wasn't anywhere to be found. Not to mention he didn't hear from him any further for the rest of the weekend. Clearly he'd decided sleeping with Cartman was a mistake, much like the rest of them had.

"_Yeah I have friends. I told you…they don't have cars, dick face. Now come and get me or I'm gonna go to school and tell everyone how you mouth raped me!"_

Eric gritted his teeth as he angrily squeezed his pillow. He felt like throwing his phone across the room and screaming, though somehow managed to calm himself.

"Fine. I'll be there in like twenty minutes you manipulative piece of shit!" He finally spat out before hanging up his phone and slamming it onto the bed beside him. Fuck! He hated that little bastard so goddamn much. Why was everyone out to make his life miserable? What had he ever done to any of them to deserve such aggravation?

He laid in bed stewing over it for a few moments before finally letting out an angry sigh and rolling swiftly out of bed. He quickly made his way over to the closet and grabbed a loose fitting, gray T shirt and slid it on. Once that was on he knelt down and dug through a pile of jeans he had on the floor. Upon locating a rather snug fitting pair he put them on and sluggishly made his way to the bathroom.

He let out a groan as he looked himself over in the mirror, noting the fact that he had rather prominent dark circles under his eyes. He hated it when he looked as tired as he felt, which was most of the time these days. For whatever reason he was growing more and more exhausted as time went by. He knew he was too young to be feeling so beat down but he wasn't sure what to do with it. Not to mention he was starting to feel more and more like little bits and pieces of time were escaping him. For instance, he hardly remembered most of his Saturday.

All he could recall from that day was waking up, being incredibly hurt and enraged at the fact Kyle was gone and then going to bed at some point. Everything in between was completely lost. He figured that probably wasn't normal, but then again he wasn't normal.

As he pondered the state of his mental health he absent mindedly brushed his teeth and tossled his hair. Once finished he went back into his room and located his signature blue beanie with the yellow puff ball and placed it atop his head. He then found his backpack, which was beside his desk under a sizeable pile of snacky cake wrappers, and slung it over his back.

He couldn't believe he actually had to go pick up that faggot Craig. The nerve of that little asshole. How dare he blackmail him like that? He knew deep down that he shouldn't let him manipulate him like that, but found himself in too much fear of the repercussions of crossing him. Craig was damn near as malicious as he was and he simply couldn't chance it.

Whatever. He finally arrived to the conclusion that he probably shouldn't fight it and just go ahead and do whatever Craig wanted for the rest of his life if necessary. So long as he kept his goddamn mouth shut he really did have him by the balls.

As he thought about his newfound dilemma, he left the house, not bothering the lock the door behind him as always, and got into his car. The drive to Craig's house wasn't long and, for the first time in a while, he opted not to turn his music on and tried to figure out what his next move was going to be. Where did he go from here?

Sure, the Craig situation was already resolved as he was aware he needed to roll over and play fucking dead for him. But Kyle; Kyle was a different situation. What the fuck was going to become of them? Was he supposed to go to school and act like nothing had ever happened? Did he continue to rip on him as always, or should he try and be sweet? Perhaps he could persuade Kyle into fucking around some more if he showered him with kindness. Then again, if he did that everyone at school would notice and start to question what may or may not have transpired between them. Especially that hippie faggot Stan. Stan knew Kyle had come over to his house and, he assumed, had probably been the one to pick up Kyle. He had to be suspicious already, so perhaps his best option was to just go to school and be a dick to Kyle like always. Yes. That was what he needed to do. It was the best thing for both of them, really.

Before he knew it he was pulling into Craig's driveway. He was somewhat relieved to see that Craig was already waiting outside with his backpack slung over his shoulder casually. At least that motherfucker wasn't going to keep him waiting. He watched disdainfully as Craig made his way over to the passenger's side and let himself in, plopping carelessly into his seat. Cartman eyed him, waiting for him to say something before backing out of his driveway.

"Well…can I at least get a thank you, then?" he finally demanded, realizing that Craig wasn't going to say a goddamn word to him.

"No," Craig responded flatly, leaning back into his seat and propping his feet up on the dashboard, whipping his phone out.

Jesus…that kid was always on his phone. Not to mention he _clearly_ didn't have a problem making himself comfortable. What a little asshole. Cartman deducted he hated him at that moment.

He shook his head in disbelief before backing out and heading off towards the school.

"So who are you texting all the time then?" he asked, not wanting to sit in silence. Normally he would be okay with it, but given the rather trying weekend he had he just couldn't take it. He really didn't want to sit in awkward, hate filled silence.

"None of your business, that's who."

Cartman glanced at him, feeling a little overwhelmed. He wasn't sure why, but, for a brief moment he sort of wasn't sure where the hell he was. In the heavy silence, Craig looked towards him, noting the confusion that was painted across his face.

"Uh…are you okay?" he asked, realizing that something was seriously off with him.

"What? Oh, uh…yeah…I'm fine…" Cartman stammered as he looked around. He needed to see a street sign…anything. Where the fuck was he?

As if reading his mind, Craig spoke up, "you're on Buck Road…just keep going straight until you hit the main road."

"I know that!" Cartman hollered, trying to hide that fact that he genuinely needed those directions. Jesus…how had he become so fucking disoriented? What was going on with him?

Craig looked him over, finding himself feeling slightly sympathetic before setting his phone down gently in his lap.

"I was talking to Clyde."

Eric glanced at him, seemingly further confused before responding, "oh. Kewl. How's that asshole doing?"

"He's fine."

Craig looked him over for a few more seconds, trying to decide just what the fuck was going on with him. Something was incredibly off with him and it was making him feel just the slightest amount of concern. It was a feeling he never should've ignored.

"So…uh…what did you and Kyle end up doing?"

Eric felt his stomach lurch. Fuck. He'd forgotten Craig knew Kyle had been at his house. Then again, he didn't know about the fact he'd left early and he probably didn't give a shit whether or not they did anything sexual.

"We just hung out. He draws so he showed me some of his drawings and shit."

"Kyle draws? Oh…that's cool. I didn't know that."

"Yeah, you should ask him to show you sometime. They're pretty good…for a Jew, anyway."

Craig smirked. Of course Eric had to throw that charming line in there.

"Yeah, alright. I'll ask him one of these days," he replied as they pulled into the parking lot of South Park High.

"Aw shit…" Eric mumbled as he pulled into his space.

"What?" Craig asked.

"Stan…" Cartman mumbled, just barely audible.

Craig looked upwards to see Stan waiting by himself beside Eric's parking space. He smirked, figuring he must've been pissed at Eric for something.

"Well…good luck with that," he mocked before hopping out of Eric's car. He shot Stan a rather amused smile as he shut the door behind him and slung his bag over his shoulder, heading over to his crew. Stan narrowed his eyes at him. He didn't particularly like Craig.

Nonetheless, Craig wasn't his concern at the moment. He folded his arms across his chest as Cartman got out of his car and put his backpack on. He slowly walked up to Stan, acting rather casual.

"What's up?" he asked.

Stan narrowed his eyes at him as he spoke, "what did you do to Kyle?"

"What ever do you mean, Stan?" Eric asked, his voice reaching a higher pitch. He liked to do that when he was playing innocent, which pissed Stan off even further.

"You know what. Kyle called me to pick up in the middle of the night on Friday…what the fuck happened?"

"Nothing. I don't know what you're talking about. I was asleep when he left."

Stan furrowed his eye brows a bit. It was obvious he was growing ever more enraged as their conversation progressed. Eric felt his stomach unsettle a bit.

"Look…I don't know what you did to Kyle, but if you lay one goddamn finger on him I'll kill you, got it?"

"What do you think I did Stan? Jesus…I didn't beat him up or anything," Cartman replied, genuinely upset. Did Stan really think they'd had a physical altercation?

"I know that!" Stan whispered harshly through gritted teeth.

"Well…then what the fuck are you talking about?"

Stan quickly looked around before snatching up Eric's arm and leading him a little further from the parking lot. They needed some privacy if they were going to have this discussion.

"Stan…the fuck is going on!" Eric demanded as he clumsily allowed Stan to drag him along.

"Listen to me!" he whispered harshly, "I don't know what your angle is but you'd better not be fucking with Kyle's head, okay?"

"Stan, I don't know what you're talking about!" Eric replied, sincerely exasperated at this point.

Stan looked around once more before releasing Eric's arm and letting out a troubled sigh.

"Alright, look…I think Kyle is gay, okay? I don't know what you're deal is, but I don't want you fucking around with him."

Eric swallowed hard, totally blindsided by that one. Obviously Kyle was gay. Clearly that was why he had let him sleep with him.

"Oh, well, that's not my problem. Jesus…who gives a fuck if Kahl's gay?" Eric asked, trying to play it off as though, not only did he not know, he did _not _care.

Stan blinked at him stupidly, "well…uh…I kinda thought you might?"

"Why the fuck would I care? What Kahl does with his ass is none of my concern."

Stan furrowed his brow in confusion. The Eric Cartman he had grown up with would've had a goddamn field day with this. What the fuck was going on? Why was he being so…well…cool about it?

Stan looked him over some more before pointing threateningly at Cartman, "Alright…I don't know what you're up to, but I'm warning you, _don't _fuck with Kyle!"

Cartman widened his eyes and threw up his arms as he spoke, extremely aggravated, "I'm not up to anything asshole! Jesus Christ!"

Cartman shook his head, finding himself in disbelief at Stan's audacity as he started to walk away from him. However, as he turned around he saw that lovely Ginger, Jersey Jew walking towards them. He and Stan both froze as he came up beside them.

"What's up, guys?" he asked, sounding completely innocent. Both of them found themselves a little stunned at the blatant smile he had on his face. Clearly he was going to act like nothing had happened that night.

"Uh, nothing dude. We were just getting ready to go to class…" Stan offered as he approached Kyle, wanting to put himself between he and Cartman. Eric shot him an irritated glance.

"Oh cool. Hey, do you mind if I have a minute with Cartman?" he requested, catching both of them off guard. Stan looked him over for a moment, trying to figure out just what the hell was going on. However, before he was called out for it he recovered himself.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you guys later then."

Kyle smiled sweetly at him and nodded, watching as Stan walked away from them. Once he was out of ear shot Kyle directed his attention to Cartman, who quickly folded his arms across his chest and stared at him accusingly. He wanted that Ginger asshole to know he was upset with him for disappearing like that.

"Look, Cartman…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just left like that…" Kyle began, his hands twisting on the straps of his backpack nervously. Normally, Eric would've laid into him with a slew of insults. However, there was this twinge of sympathy he felt somewhere in his belly that made him think twice.

"…I just freaked out. The truth is I have feelings for someone else…I just…I shouldn't have slept with you without letting you know. I was just so overwhelmed. I mean…I've never been kissed like that before and I got really caught up in the moment."

Eric felt like his heart had fallen into his stomach. Feelings for someone else? It had to be that sonuvabitch Stan. He lowered his eyes to the ground as he suddenly felt…fuck…he actually felt _tears_ nagging at the back of his tired eyes. What kind of spell did this fucking Jew have over him? How was it possible for him to make him feel this way?

"The thing is, though…" he suddenly continued, causing Cartman to lift his gaze, once more focusing on the object of his deepest affection, "…I kind of want to try it again, if you want?"

What? What the fuck? How could he sit there and tell him he wanted someone else in one breath and ask him for more in the next? Goddamn he wasn't making any fucking sense. However, despite the less than ideal situation, Eric couldn't deny the fact that he wanted him. Perhaps, if they slept together regularly enough, he could persuade him to be his? Anything was possible…especially in South Park.

"Will you stay the whole night with me?" He asked, not wanting to commit unless he knew there would be further intimacy outside of the sex itself.

Kyle smiled warmly at him before nodding, "yeah…I'll stay the whole night with you."

Eric shuffled one of his feet around on the ground and bit his lower lip as he pondered it for a moment.

"Yeah, okay."

And so began the twisted affair between Eric Cartman and Kyle Broflovski.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm Just A Killer For Your Love

Chapter 7 – Bulletproof

By: StalkerDex

(Author's Note: Just reiterating that all these things may seem random but I assure you they aren't! Enjoy!)

Clyde was once more resting atop Craig, who was panting heavily beneath him as he rolled his head into every lust-filled kiss. They had been doing this regularly for the past few weeks and things were starting to escalate farther than ever before. Clyde's hands were firmly grasping Craig's hips, who was pushing them up into his, their erections firmly pressing against each other. Neither of them knew when they'd started to long for the other, but over time they'd developed a need to push the envelope.

"Fuck you're so fucking hot…" Clyde whispered between feverish kisses, his hands tugging at Craig's hips desperately.

"Goddamnit I want you," Craig replied, entirely out of breath.

With that blatant invitation, Clyde quickly grabbed Craig's ass and squeezed it, lifting him further as he pushed his hips downwards. The pressure between their hips was electrifying, causing Craig to let out a frustrated and longing moan.

"You want me?" Clyde repeated, wanting to hear him say it again. There was something about hearing it out loud that drove him absolutely wild.

"Fuck…yes I want you! Please…let's do this!" Craig hollered out, a little exasperated and dizzy. He was already breaking a sweat and his entire body was trembling with anticipation. He needed to feel Clyde's touch.

Clyde smirked at him, his hair starting to matt to his forehead as he was coated in a thin layer of sweat as well. He forcefully pushed his opened mouth against Craig's, shoving his tongue deep into his mouth as he swiftly forced Craig's pants below his waste in one abrupt motion. The fabric from his tight jeans burned his thighs a bit at the rigid and swift removal, but he found himself rather enjoying it.

Craig tipped his head backwards as he put his hand atop Clyde's head and pushed it downwards, wanting the warmth of his mouth. Much to his satisfaction, Clyde grabbed onto his bare ass as he eagerly dug his nails into the soft skin, almost feeling as though he were breaking it. Craig lifted his torso up a bit, his shoulders remaining against the bed as he let out a loud, satisfied moan as Clyde slid his entire member into his mouth. He could feel the back of his warm, tight throat causing him to grit his teeth and allow a few strained gasps out here and there. He was digging his head as far into his pillow as he could manage as he felt him move expertly up and down, taking it in its entirety with each and every movement. No girl had _ever _been able to do that for him.

"Fuck…fuck…!" he panted as he felt himself starting to near climax. In response, Clyde dug his nails further into his soft ass, pulling his hips closer to his face as he took it whole heartedly. That was all Craig could take as he let out a few abrupt and forceful shouts, shuddering violently in Clyde's firm grasp as the warmth of his orgasm filled Clyde's willing mouth.

Clyde swallowed, his eyes meeting Craig's as he moved upwards and touched noses with him. Craig could feel his erection against his hips once more, knowing that it was his turn. Craig, who was covered in sweat, his black hair drenched and sticking to his forehead, smiled at him as he struggled to catch his breath and calm his relentless heart.

"Take your pants off," Craig instructed breathlessly.

Clyde smirked at him, not sure exactly what would happen as he got off of the bed and obliged, completely removing his pants. Craig smiled at him before speaking again.

"Come here…"

Clyde indulged him, this time straddling him and leaning in for a kiss. Craig grabbed onto his hips and made out with him for a bit before pulling him upwards, somewhat catching him off guard. Clyde couldn't help but start to pant as he realized what Craig was doing. He pushed his hands up against the wall, his legs now straddling Craig's face as he opened his mouth and allowed him to insert himself.

He closed his eyes and let out a lustful moan as he slowly started to push his hips back and forth, feeling the warmth of Craig's rather snug mouth. Fuck…he was intoxicated with how much control Craig was letting him have and, caught up in the moment, he started to quicken his pace, though making sure not to hurt his lover. He ensured keeping it shallow at first, knowing that this entire situation was probably a little more difficult for Craig than he, seeing as he'd taken some persuading in the beginning. However, as he slowly tested the waters he found that he could touch the back of Craig's throat without causing him too much discomfort. He wasn't able to get it down the hatch as he'd been able to do for Craig, but it was enough to make him feel like he could cum.

As he found a comfortable rhythm and depth he was suddenly pleased to feel Craig's hands cupping him, causing the tension and near climax he already felt to instantly skip a level. He let out a gasp as, suddenly, without expecting to do so, he felt the overwhelming feel of an orgasm take over. He started to shudder, though not as violently as Craig had done, and let out a few grunts as the muscles in his entire body tensed up in preparation for his release.

He let out one final gasp as he threw his head backwards and came in Craig's mouth. Once finished, he quickly rolled off of him and allowed him to swallow it, looking downwards at him in the satisfaction of afterglow.

"Hey…" Clyde began as he struggled to catch his breath. Craig looked towards him, smiling softly, which caught his friend a little off guard. He'd never seen such a fond expression on his face before.

"What?"

"Uh…what do you think about…you know…maybe being my boyfriend?"

"What? I dunno Clyde…" Craig responded, the fondness melting away from his face. Clyde felt panic rise in his chest. He wanted that relaxed and satisfied demeanor he had to stay; he had put it there and he really didn't want to force it away. He rather liked Craig that way.

"It's okay if you don't want to…I won't make you…look, forget I even mentioned it…" he stammered, averting his eyes as his cheeks reddened.

Craig suddenly found himself concerned with Clyde. He hadn't meant to upset him.

"Well, wait. I mean…I dunno if I'm ready for that, is all. I would like to…I think…but, what about school? I mean…me and you can't just start making out in the halls you know?"

Clyde looked towards him once more, "what if we just kept it to ourselves? Nobody needs to know."

Craig looked him over for a few seconds, pondering whether or not he thought it was a good idea. On the one hand the sex they'd just had was incredibly hot. On the other, however, he just wasn't sure if he was gay or not. Although, up until they'd started getting physical with each other he'd never thought in a million years he'd actually fuck another guy. Perhaps there was more to his sexuality than he'd previously been aware of.

"Well…okay. But if it doesn't work out I don't want it fucking up our friendship."

Clyde leaned forward and eagerly planted a nearly platonic kiss on his lips, "It won't…don't worry!"

Craig watched as Clyde quickly hopped off of his bed and slid into his pants. He couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen as he watched his dearest friend gather up his things.

"I'll see you later. I gotta go home tonight…my dad's starting to get pissed at me for being gone so much," Clyde explained as he turned and smiled upon meeting Craig's gaze.

Craig smirked at him, not entirely sure why he felt so anxious.

"Yeah…for sure. I'll see you tomorrow."

Clyde smiled broadly at him before heading out his door, leaving Craig to himself. He felt an extreme discomfort in his stomach. Something terrible was going to happen; he just knew it.

…

"Are we just going to sit here like this all day?" Eric suddenly demanded, finding himself irritated. He and Kyle were sitting across from each other on his bed, Indian Style. They'd been staring at each other for several minutes and he was starting to lose his patience. It had been weeks since Kyle promised him more sex and he still hadn't put out. He'd just been coming over and killing time with him; playing video games, watching movies and even indulging in a beer or two on rare occasions. Tonight was one of those times.

Kyle tipped his head back, his emerald eyes still fixated on Eric as he took a long swig of his beer. As he lowered his head he still maintained eye contact, a blank look on his face the entire time.

"Kahl…I'm seriously. You're starting to piss me off. What's the point of this?"

Kyle was still fixated on him as he slowly leaned forward, dropping and spilling his beer, as he lifted himself a bit, crawling towards Eric and sitting himself in his lap, wrapping his legs around his waist. Eric swallowed as he wrapped his arms around Kyle's waist and pulled him close, enjoying the warmth of his body. He hadn't gotten this close to him since that first time.

"I'm sorry I've been holding out on you."

Eric widened his eyes a bit, looking Kyle over with confusion.

"It's okay," was all he could manage to choke out. It was weird. He was aroused, though he didn't feel it nearly as intense as he had the first time they'd been intimate. He was almost feeling a little concerned for Kyle, which was entirely new to him.

"I just…I'm having a hard time. I have all of these feelings and I'm not sure what to do with them."

Eric pulled him a little closer, wanting to comfort him. He knew he was talking about Stan but he found himself unable to care. All he wanted was Kyle; and all that mattered was his happiness in those brief moments of intimacy.

"It's okay. I don't care Kyle. You're not going to hurt me. I'm fuckin' bulletproof…" he said, though keeping his voice hushed.

Kyle noted that he, once again, had used the correct pronunciation of his name. He was opening up a bit, which comforted him immensely.

He smiled at him sweetly, pulling his shoulders closer together and starting to play with the collar of Eric's shirt.

"Maybe, then, we should kiss?" Kyle asked softly.

Eric's large, hazel eyes looked up at him affectionately as he gently put his hand to Kyle's chin. They gazed at each other fondly for a few seconds before Eric carefully planted a kiss on Kyle's luscious lips. They both opened their mouths, though neither of them too wide. Eric kissed, closing his mouth on Kyle's upper lip, while Kyle licked the bottom of his.

The room around them was so quiet the air almost felt thick. The sun was setting, giving his room an orange glow as they slowly and rhythmically kissed. In the thickness of the air, the only sound was their lips moving timidly around each other. Much to Eric's surprise, as they moved slowly and passionately, Kyle managed to unzip his pants and gently pull it out. As he did so, Eric broke their kiss and watched as Kyle put his hand to his mouth.

He didn't spit into his hand as crudely as he had the first time they had sex. Rather, he stared at him with those piercing emerald eyes of his as he held his hand to his mouth and quietly pushed it into his hand. Once he'd applied what he felt to be an appropriate amount he grasped Eric firmly and started to slowly move up and down. They stared at each other as he did so, both of them starting to break a sweat from the sheer intensity between them.

As Eric felt the pleasurable strokes of his friend's soft hand, he removed one of his hands from his back and undid Kyle's pants. As they maintained eye contact he lubricated his hand the same way Kyle had done, not wanting to be too obnoxious in the heat of the moment. Once finished, he too lowered his hand and started to pleasure Kyle.

The two of them continued to stare at each other with burning intensity, the room so quiet it almost seemed loud to them. Their individual heart beats were pounding in their ears, their chests and faces hot as they continued to sweat. As they both expertly handled each other they started to jerk their shoulders a bit here and there, each of them experiencing the intensity of each and every stroke.

Eric let out a very quiet whimper as Kyle gasped with each movement of his hand, growing more excited. Despite how fast their hearts were racing and the intense arousal they were feeling, neither of them ever sped up their pace.

As Kyle neared orgasm he could hear his breathing start to speed up. He pushed his forehead into Eric's, eyes still piercing as they looked into his. Eric also started to feel like he was going to cum as they maintained that overpowering eye contact they'd been holding.

Kyle was the first, as he listened to his breathing start to get a little out of control. He started to shudder violently in Eric's arms, causing him to speed up ever so slightly. Kyle responded by doing the same as he started to cum, letting out a few strained moans as waves of pleasure shot throughout his most sensitive of areas. Eric responded by starting to tremble too, his breathing becoming forced and erratic as he came. Each of them felt the warmth of the other on their hand as they breathed heavily, their bodies still trembling as they started to calm down in the aftermath.

They stayed this way for a minute or so before Eric suddenly kissed him passionately, gently pushing his tongue into Kyle's mouth. Kyle responded by pushing back and making out with him for a bit. However, after a few seconds of this Eric broke the kiss and stared into those emerald orbs, intensity behind his eyes.

"I know you love someone else Kyle…and I'm okay with that…" he started, his hand on the back of Kyle's damp red hair. Kyle stared at him, giving him his full attention as he spoke, "…but I've gotta tell you. I'm falling in love with you…"

Kyle stared at him, a pained look instantly crossing his face. His eyes flickered before he gently wrapped his arms around Eric's neck, pulled his body close and nestled his head into the nape of Eric's neck. Cartman knew Kyle didn't feel the same, though, he had to admit, a very large part of him was hoping that he would say he loved him too.

"I'm sorry, Eric…" Kyle whispered into his ear, sounding as though he were going to cry.

Eric didn't say anything and, much to his own surprise, tears started to flow freely from his eyes as Kyle squeezed him tight.

Bulletproof…he wished he was.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm Just A Killer For Your Love

Chapter 8 – Let's Make A Deal

By: StalkerDex

(Author's Note: Sorry about the long delay between chapters! I've been dying to write some more on this but work has been kicking my ass! So…I finally have some free time this morning so I got some coffee, popped on a South Park DVD and now I'm getting down to business! Enjoy!)

Eric watched in quiet misery from his seat as Kyle and Stan chatted happily. It was the end of the school day and their teacher had basically dipped early, leaving them to 'study' for an upcoming test. Of course, no one was doing such. Well, no one aside from Butters anyway.

"Hey…what's up with you?" Craig's nasally voice suddenly asked quietly from beside him.

Eric quickly shook off his entrancement with Kyle and turned his attention to his rather forced friend. Craig was wearing that stupid blue hat and sweater, which Cartman was starting to begrudgingly grow fond of.

"Nothing. Why?"

Craig shrugged, leaning forward on the desk beside Eric. He almost seemed flirtatious, which was discomforting Cartman. Eric cleared his throat and looked down at his desk, pretending to resume the studying he'd never actually began.

"Hey…you're having a hard time with this class, aren't you?" Craig spoke up, really trying to make a connection with Eric. He couldn't explain it, but over the last few weeks, having Cartman drive him to and from school had become his most looked forward to part of the day. He was really beginning to enjoy Eric's company, despite the fact he never really wanted to actually discuss anything. There was just something about him that Craig felt he could relate to.

Cartman looked up at him, irritation obvious on his face as he spoke disdainfully, "No. This class is easy as fuck. Now mind your own business, dick face!"

Craig seemed un-phased as he propped his elbow up on the desk and leaned his head onto his hand, staring at Eric. Cartman cleared his throat once more, trying to communicate his discomfort with the rather open flirtation. He didn't want any part of this. Although…perhaps if Kyle saw it…

Suddenly, Eric turned his attention back to Craig, leaning over onto his friend's desk a bit as he spoke.

"Hey…I'm sorry. I actually am having a little bit of a hard time," he said, that manipulative sweetness to his tone he so often adopted.

Craig smirked at him, completely aware Eric was up to something. However, he really didn't mind. He decided to use this opportunity to get some more time with him.

"Well, why don't I come over after school then and I can help you?" he offered, smiling at Eric.

Cartman quickly glanced towards Kyle, realizing he had caught his attention. Stan was chatting at him but he was staring at Eric and Craig, seeming to wonder what they were possibly discussing. Having his crush's attention, Eric quickly turned his attention to Craig, reached his hand over the desk and touched his arm affectionately and replied, "Yeah, sure. That would be great."

Kyle's face immediately flushed as he watched the two of them interacting; much to Eric's dismay, he quickly turned his head and returned his focus to Stan. Eric felt his stomach lurch as he removed his hand from Craig's arm and returned it to his own desk, slumping his shoulders so he could wallow in misery.

"Hey…what's up?" another nasally voice asked.

Cartman looked upwards, watching listlessly as Clyde plopped into the desk beside Craig. He scooted it closer to Craig, almost seeming protective of him. This entirely escaped Cartman, however. He had no interest in Clyde and Craig or any of their drama for that matter.

"Hey…" Craig answered, leaning forward and narrowing his shoulders a bit as he looked upwards towards the ceiling. He seemed a little guilty, which Clyde definitely took notice of.

"What are you guys doing?" Clyde asked, his eyes leaping between Craig and Cartman as he spoke. He was trying to figure out exactly what was going on. He couldn't determine whether or not this little 'situation' was due to Craig or Cartman, though he wanted desperately for it to be Cartman.

He and Craig had been dating for a while now, but Clyde had noticed Craig didn't seem as into it as he was. When they had sex things were incredible. They always had hot sex and they fucked regularly but, when it came to romantic or every day things, Craig didn't seem to give a shit.

"Nothing. Cartman said he was having a hard time with the class so I'm going to tutor him after school," Craig said casually. He held up one of his hands and sort of rubbed his fingers together as he stared at them. He was doing his best to act like nothing was going on between them.

"Oh…" Clyde responded, sounding a little upset. Cartman, noting the disappointment in Clyde's tone, suddenly wanted to be involved in the situation. He was feeling pretty low about Kyle, so he could definitely get a certain amount of pleasure from causing someone else to feel as low as he did.

"Yeah…I mean, I drive him home every day anyway, so he might as well come over and help me too. It's the least he can do to repay me, the way I see it."

Craig suddenly looked very uncomfortable, realizing what Cartman was doing. As much as he felt into him, he certainly didn't want him rocking the boat with he and Clyde.

"Well…I won't be coming over every day…" Craig immediately spoke up, looking between Clyde and Cartman uncomfortably.

"Of course you will, Craig. You owe me asshole…" Eric insisted, watching eagerly as both of his classmates faces showed their discomfort. He felt a warmth in his belly as he observed Clyde, jealousy practically radiating off of him as Cartman spoke of all the time he planned on spending with Craig. In the meantime, Craig looked as though he might have a break down in the midst of being called out. He clearly didn't want any issues with Clyde, though couldn't deny the fact that he wanted Cartman. Eric was taking an immense amount of pleasure from the uncomfortable situation, proud of himself. That had been pretty observant of him to notice the dynamic between Clyde and Craig. They were clearly involved with each other on one level or another. He intended on finding out just how much once he had Craig alone.

Craig was narrowing his shoulders uncomfortably as Clyde shot him an irritated look.

"Clyde…"

"Shut up!" he retorted, loud enough to catch the attention of most of the class, including Stan and Kyle.

Craig shut his mouth abruptly, looking significantly stressed out as Clyde grabbed his backpack and stormed out of the classroom. A long silence ensued as Craig looked around the classroom and slumped into his seat, thoroughly embarrassed. Cartman, on the other hand, was smirking victoriously as he observed the room. His heart was pounding in his chest with excitement and his stomach ached as he craved more. Having Kyle around so much had been causing him to suppress a lot of his rather devious desires, so it felt nice to finally release some of that malicious intent he harbored inside. However, he did feel his stomach lurch a bit as his eyes met Kyle's disapproval. He could tell Eric had done something to upset the other two.

As Craig slumped in his seat, averting his eyes to the ground, Cartman suddenly felt a little insecure under Kyle's judgmental gaze. However, the bell rang and he seized the opportunity to grab Craig's arm and rush out of the classroom. He didn't want to answer to Kyle.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Craig demanded, irritated at the forced physical contact and yanking his arm back.

"Just shut up and follow me, ass wipe!" Eric retorted as he hastily walked through the halls.

Craig let out a sigh before shoving his hands into his sweater pockets and following his 'friend' begrudgingly. It didn't take long for the two of them to reach Eric's car, which he quickly unlocked and plopped himself in, waving his hand at Craig indicating he get in as well. Craig looked around for a second before hastily making his way to the passenger's side and having himself a seat. He watched in silence as Eric started the car and quickly made his way out of the parking lot.

"Dude, what's the big rush?" Craig finally asked, completely oblivious to the tension between Eric and Kyle.

"Don't worry about it. So what's the deal with you and Clyde? Why was he so pissed off about you coming to my house?" Eric deflected, wanting to turn the focus on Craig.

Craig shrugged and leaned back in his seat, looking rather uncomfortable. It wasn't too often he showed so much vulnerability and Eric found himself itching to exploit it.

"No reason. He's my best friend…you know how that goes," he replied, trying to get out of explaining himself.

"No, I don't. I don't have a best friend, and even if I did, I don't see why they would act like that."

Craig rolled his eyes before pulling his phone out of his pocket. He had several text messages from Clyde already, which he found himself having no desire to read. He was certain he was pissed at him for the occurrence in class and he really didn't want to hear his bitching. As a friend Clyde was great, but as a lover he found that he could be a bit needy.

"You know what I think?" Eric continued, wanting to push the envelope.

Craig stared down at his phone, doing his best to ignore Cartman. He could tell he was in a rather belligerent mood. Eric decided to ignore the fact that he was trying to avoid the situation.

"I think you two are fucking, that's what I think."

Craig let out a sigh as he leaned back further into his seat and propped his feet up onto the dashboard, shoving his phone back into his pocket. He was doing his best to remain calm, despite how overwhelmed he was starting to feel. Fuck. He should've never gotten involved with the guys at his school; things were so much simpler when he was just banging chicks.

Eric kept glancing towards him, irritated at his lack of response. Why was he being such a dick? Shouldn't he be getting pissed off or something?

"Goddamnit Craig…what's wrong with you? Don't you have anything to say?" Eric demanded, craving a reaction.

Craig could feel heat rising in his chest as he struggled to handle the situation he was involuntarily thrust into.

"Helloooooo…?" Eric continued to pester, knowing at some point he was going to crack. They always did.

Finally, Craig let out a heavy sigh before looking at Eric, his face blank as he spoke.

"Why do you care? You can't rip on me for it if we are. You kissed me, remember?"

Eric scoffed at him as he pulled into his driveway and turned the car off.

"I didn't kiss you, asshole. You kissed _me_, remember!"

"No!" Craig suddenly hollered, balling up his fists and turning to face Eric abruptly. Eric stared at him with wide, hazel eyes as Craig continued to yell at him, "_You _kissed _me _dick wad! Stop acting like you don't remember! I know you do!"

Eric could feel anger rising in his chest. How dare Craig accuse him of doing something like that! He would _never _kiss Craig. Kyle was the _only _guy he would ever do anything sexual with. Why the fuck would he kiss an asshole like Craig?

"No I didn't! You kissed me because you're all gay for me and shit! I can't blame you, I mean, I _am _hot."

Craig rolled his eyes before snatching up his backpack and violently opening up the car door, not wanting to deal with Cartman any longer. He should've never offered to go to his house. He couldn't even fathom why he had actually started to enjoy spending time with Eric. He was such a fucking dick sometimes.

Eric wasn't going to let him get away that easily, so he hopped out of his car and slammed the door behind him, striding towards Craig and getting in his face. Craig held his ground, staring Cartman down as he spoke.

"Okay, fahn! Let's say I did kiss you, which I didn't, but let's just say I did. If you're all gay for Clyde then why did you reject me?" he demanded

"What? What kind of stupid fucking question is that?" Craig retorted, his blue eyes wide with shock at Eric's outburst.

"You heard me, asshole! Why did you reject me!"

Craig narrowed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest as he saw an opportunity to humble Eric.

"So you admit you kissed me then?"

"No…I told you, this is hypothetical," Eric responded, also folding his arms across his chest. They were done hollering at each other, now entering the negotiation phase.

Craig raised one his eyebrows as he went on, "I'm not telling you why I rejected you unless you admit you kissed me."

Eric started to feel a little overwhelmed. On the one hand, he really did want to know why Craig had rejected him. On the other, it would be extremely damaging to his ego to admit he initiated the failed attempt at a physical relationship with Craig. Rejection wasn't something he handled well; that was a large part of why he so often buried himself in fantasies of being the one who rejected the other. It was the best way for him to handle such damaging situations.

"…F…Fahn!" he finally spat out, furrowing his brows in aggravation.

"Fine what?" Craig urged, thoroughly enjoying his victory.

Eric gritted his teeth as he answered begrudgingly, "fine…I kissed you. Now tell me why you rejected me asshole!"

Craig smirked at him before the realization that he was going to have to explain himself dawned on him. His face settled into discomfort as he looked around, noting that no one was around them. Eric was smirking at him arrogantly, having noticed the shift in power. This was the nature of their relationship and, on some level, it was what kept the two of them in contact. They each found their interactions to be rather intriguing.

Craig unfolded his arms and shoved his hands into his pockets as he averted his eyes and started to answer.

"Well, you caught me off guard. Plus, at the time I'd never messed around with another dude. It was just not something I was into at the time."

Eric also unfolded his arms and leaned against his car, showing he wasn't going to be aggressive any more. At this point he was just curious.

"Okay, so why are you fucking Clyde now then? What made him so much better to mess around with?"

Craig looked around once more, checking again to see if anyone was around. He really wasn't comfortable with discussing all of this out in the open, but he figured it was the safest way for him to do so. Once he'd decided it was okay he shrugged, making genuine eye contact with Eric as he spoke.

"I dunno. He took it slow with me. He's my best friend so I knew I could trust him not to tell other people about it. You would probably hold it over my head for the rest of my life if I fucked you."

Eric looked down at his feet, a little bothered at the accusation. He really wouldn't have done that.

"Craig…where do you get off saying that?" he suddenly demanded, maintaining a rather intense eye contact with his friend.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you've been blackmailing _me _about this whole thing! How can you say that you didn't want me because you thought _I _would do something like that? I haven't told anyone anything about what happened between us. I bet you you told that asshole Clyde, didn't you?"

Craig opened his mouth and shut it abruptly, not sure what else he could say. Eric was right. He was being a real dick about the whole thing.

"Well…what about you? I mean, you denied that it even happened? How do you think that made me feel? Not to mention you started shit between me and Clyde at school today for no goddamn reason."

"I had a reason!" Eric suddenly snapped, popping up a bit from the car. He was on the defensive again, which actually caused Craig to back off a bit. He could see he had touched on a sensitive issue, so he knew he had to handle this conversation with care from this point forward.

"What?" Craig asked, though maintaining a very sheepish tone to his voice. He also stepped forward a bit in a very non-aggressive manner, getting close enough to his friend to touch his arm affectionately. Eric looked at him, a little confused, though decided he was safe to answer. Craig, for whatever reason, seemed to be really fucking good at getting him to open up. It was something he liked and hated about him.

"I was trying to make Kahl jealous," he replied, his body frozen. Craig being so close to him somewhat excited him.

"Kyle? You have a thing for Kyle?" Craig asked, inching himself closer. He placed his free hand onto the car, somewhat boxing Eric beneath him as they talked.

"No. I don't have a _thing _for Kahl. We've been fucking and Kahl has a 'thing' for Stan…it's pissing me off so I was trying to make him jealous."

"So…you and Kyle are fucking but Kyle likes Stan," Craig clarified, his hips now pressed gently into Eric's as they spoke. Eric was growing very nervous.

"Y…yeah."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Craig asked, wanting to know more about the nature of their relationship; not that it really mattered. He'd do whatever he wanted with Eric regardless, especially if Kyle had a thing for Stan.

"No. We're just messing around," Eric replied, a hint of sadness in his tone that didn't elude Craig, "why? Are you and Clyde together?"

Craig nodded, a bit of frustration visible on his face, "yeah. Once we started fucking he decided he wanted to date."

"You don't sound very happy about that," Eric mused, starting to relax a bit.

Craig shrugged before stepping back and allowing his hands to fall at his sides, "Yeah. I dunno. I mean…I care about him. He's my best friend and everything…it's just different now, you know?"

Cartman blinked stupidly at him, not entirely sure what he was getting at.

"Not really. I don't feel that way about Kyle at all. When I'm with him I feel…" suddenly, he stopped, realizing he didn't want to have this conversation. This was far too much for him to divulge to fucking Craig Tucker.

Craig eyed him, already realizing what he was going to say anyway.

"Jesus…you're in love with him, aren't you?" he asked, unable to ignore the sinking pit in his stomach. Jealousy.

Eric furrowed his brow, adjusting his backpack on his shoulders before starting to walk past Craig into his house, "fuck off. You don't know shit about what goes on between me and Kyle."

Why was he pronouncing his name right all of a sudden?

"No!" Craig insisted as he ran in front of Eric, standing in front of the door, blocking him for entering the house.

"Get out of the way, asshole!" Eric threatened through gritted teeth. Craig was really starting to piss him off.

"No…tell me…are you in love with him?"

"Why do you care!" Eric responded, throwing his arms into the air with exasperation. This situation was totally beyond him at this point. How had things become so complicated?

"I care because I might be able to help you!"

Eric sighed, slumping his shoulders and rolling his eyes, "what the fuck are you talking about?"

Craig maintained his stance in the doorway, though went on knowing he had Eric's attention.

"Look…you don't have to tell me whether you love him or not…that's fine. But if you do I can help, alright?"

"And how are you going to do that?" he asked, admittedly intrigued.

Craig could see he had Eric interested and that arrogant smirk of his returned to his pretty face.

"Look…me and Clyde…I don't know what's going on there. I'll figure that out, but, in the meantime, if you're interested I can help you make Kyle jealous. I'm not saying we have to fuck or anything like that but, if you want, we could…you know…fool around and leave some evidence for him to find, if you know what I mean?"

Eric folded his arms across his chest, eyeing Craig skeptically as he went on.

"Two things. First of all, why would you do this for me? What's you're angle Tucker? And secondly, what are you talking about?"

Craig smiled, his stance relaxing as he was finally assured Eric wasn't going to blast past him into the house to avoid him, "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for me. I'm not sure what I want and I've been feeling like I want to, you know, experiment a bit with you. Maybe if I could just get it out of my system me and Clyde could be alright. And as far as what I'm talking about, we could do something harmless. Like…why don't we make out and take some pictures or something? You could leave them laying around for Kyle to find and if he gets jealous then you know he cares about you, too."

Eric stared at him, a bewildered look painted on his face. There were definitely parts of Craig's argument that sounded reasonable.

Craig let out a sigh as he put his hand on Eric's shoulder, "Look. You don't have to answer me today…sleep on it and get back to me. In the meantime, I'll help you with your homework, alright?"

Eric was somewhat in a trance as he considered Craig's offer.

"Yeah…alright…" he said as Craig stepped aside.

As Craig followed Eric inside, deep down, both of them knew they were headed towards the biggest mistakes of their young lives.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm Just A Killer For Your Love

Chapter 9 –

By: StalkerDex

Kyle. Stan. Clyde. Kenny. Craig. Bebe. Red. Token. Tweek. Mackey. Butters. Hat. Garrison. School. Friends. Enemies. Lust. Pain. Confusion. Kill.

Kill. Kill. Kill.

What.

The.

Fuck…

"Fuck!" Eric suddenly shouted, jolting himself backwards in his chair. He was sitting at his desk. Why was he at his desk? He didn't remember sitting there? What fucking time was it?

He quickly looked towards his nightstand. Holy fuck. It was six A.M.. How was that possible? He scratched the back of his head, feeling dizzy as his eyes scanned the bedroom. There were notebook papers strewn all about his room, covered in writing. How had they gotten there? Had someone else been in his room while he was sleeping?

Fuck…did he sleep? The last thing he could remember was watching TV and thinking about Craig's offer. Shit, that had been at nine at night…

What the fuck had happened between then and now? How the fuck did he end up at his desk?

"Fuck…" he mumbled again as he slowly got out of his chair and started gathering up the notebook papers. His stomach lurched as he looked at them. There were names scribbled upon them. Names of his friends and family. Not only that but there were strings of random words strewn about. None of it made any sense.

He read bits and pieces of the paper as he slowly picked them up from his floor, noting that each one was more disturbing than the previous. The words became more and more violent with each paper he lifted. How had this happened? These words were in his handwriting, but he couldn't for the life of him remember writing them?

He felt sick as he hurriedly gathered up the papers and made his way over to the closet, shoving them into the picture box. He went out of his way not to look at the intoxicating photos. It was something he simply couldn't afford. He'd promised he wouldn't indulge in the visual stimulation of those grim photos months ago, and since he'd kept that promise.

At least, while he was lucid he had.

His head was spinning as he absent mindedly made his way over to his desk. However, upon reaching it he felt violently nauseous as his eyes took in the sight. There, scratched deeply into the wood of his desk, was the word "kill".

"Jesus Christ…" he muttered as he leaned forward, trailing it with his fingers.

What the fuck was going on…?

…

Kyle was sitting quietly at the back of the classroom. He hadn't had a chance to talk to Eric after his episode with Clyde and Craig the day before. He wasn't sure what had been going on the between the three of them, but he could tell he didn't like it. Not to mention it was strange that he had disappeared immediately after class, not even offering him a ride. Usually he would at least _offer _him one, most of the time with the hope of spending the afternoons together. He had to admit, he felt a little sick over it.

He knew that, deep down, it was probably his own fault he had acted that way. After all, he had made it very clear that he had feelings for Stan. But…that was the thing. Over the past few days or so he'd been starting to develop a rather strong affection for Eric. He had only started a sexual relationship with him for his own experimentation and, admittedly, a way to numb the pain he felt over Stan but things were starting to change. He was beginning to think of Stan less and less, his mind tending to occupy itself with fond, caring thoughts of Eric. In all honesty, he was in the process of falling in love with him, though he was fairly ignorant of it.

Nonetheless, as he sat there waiting for class to begin, he felt a pit in his stomach. He couldn't help but stare at the classroom door, eager to see Eric's sweet face entering. However, as he waited he was surprised as Craig had himself a seat beside him, obnoxiously plopping his bag onto the desk. Kyle rolled his eyes before looking towards him. He didn't particularly care for Craig or any of the members of his crew. They were all a bunch of bullies.

Kyle looked him over for a second before fixating his eyes towards the front of the classroom. He had no desire to interact with Craig, who was definitely doing his best to get Kyle's attention. He was loudly shifting about in his seat and digging through his backpack, pulling assorted papers from it with as much volume as he could manage. However, despite his best efforts, Kyle ignored him. He was definitely not as easy to get to as Eric was, so he finally quit all of his bustling around and made himself comfortable, also staring at the front of the room. Despite the fact he didn't want to, he eventually decided to just break down and talk to him. He knew Kyle's wouldn't ignore verbal communication; he simply didn't have it in him.

"Hey Kyle," he said monotonously.

Kyle started to tap his pencil on his desk, showing his irritation, as he turned his head and looked at Craig.

"Hey," he replied, his lack of enthusiasm painfully apparent. It didn't phase Craig in the least.

"So I went to Cartman's place yesterday. You know that's why he didn't offer you a ride, right? He wanted to hang out with me," he went on, testing the waters. He really didn't _want _to upset Kyle, but he did want to get an idea of how he felt for Eric. It would be a deciding factor in the way he handled the situation if Eric decided to take him up on the offer he'd made the day before. Although, he had to admit, the very small sadistic part of him didn't mind watching Kyle squirm.

Kyle's face showed, just for the slightest second, worry and jealousy. Craig couldn't help but take a small amount of pleasure in that fact. However, before it became too obvious, Kyle swallowed and maintained his casual composure.

"Oh, that's cool," he said, looking down at his desk as he feverishly tapped his pencil upon it.

Craig smirked at him before leaning over and forcing eye contact, "that doesn't bother you?"

Kyle looked at him out of the corner of his eye, "what? Why would that bother me?" he asked, sounding entirely appalled as he so often did.

Craig shrugged before leaning back in his seat, a casual arrogance taking him over, "No reason."

Kyle's stomach ached as he tried to figure out the situation. Craig wasn't gay as far as he knew, so he figured he shouldn't have anything to worry about. Nonetheless, he could tell something was off and, for the most fleeting moment, he felt a possessiveness of Eric he'd never felt before. Jesus, what the fuck was happening to him?

As Kyle indulged in his misery, Clyde made his way into the classroom and had himself a seat in front of Craig. Kyle watched as he sat sideways in his seat and rested his arm atop Crag's desk, staring at his friend with troubled eyes. Kyle's face showed confusion as the two of them started to interact.

"Did you have fun at Eric's yesterday?" Clyde asked, sarcasm and disdain dripping from each and every word.

"Yup," Craig replied, still leaning back in his seat. Kyle couldn't help but notice he did seem a little irritated with Clyde's question. What was going on between those two?

An awkward silence settled between the two of them. Kyle watched as Clyde's face showed a rather significant amount of pain while Craig pulled his phone out of his pocket and started messing around on it. This went on for several moments before Clyde spoke again.

"Craig…what the fuck are you doing?" he whispered as he leaned forward onto Craig's desk, getting into his face.

"I'm playing a game," he responded flatly, not bothering to lift his eyes from his phone. Clyde bit his lower lip, struggling to control himself, before snatching Craig's phone from his hand and shoving it into the pocket of his letterman's jacket. Craig immediately shoved his hands into his own pockets and stared blankly at Clyde. Now that Clyde had his attention he whispered once more, only loud enough for the three of them to hear what was taking place.

"You know what I mean!"

Craig stared at him some more, though a flash of guilt did make it's way across his face. They stayed this way for several seconds before Craig suddenly reached out and grabbed Clyde's hand affectionately, catching Kyle off guard. The Jewish boy looked around the room, noting that no one else was paying attention to the situation unfolding in the back of the classroom.

"I'm sorry," Craig suddenly said, a genuine remorse to his tone.

Clyde swallowed, his eyes wavering a bit as he spoke.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked, his fingers wrapping around Craig's hand as they talked.

Kyle's green eyes were wide with shock and discomfort as he continued to watch the two of them.

"No," Craig admitted, his thumb rubbing Clyde's hand gently, "everything's fine. I was just being an asshole."

Clyde looked him over for a few more seconds, looking as though he wasn't sure if he could believe him or not.

"Will you come home with me today then?"

Craig stared at him, not sure if he wanted to or not. Of course, on the one hand he really did want to spend some time with Clyde. They had been growing a little distant over the past few days and he knew it was because of his own insecurities over their relationship. On the other hand, he relished in those moments he had alone with Eric after school. Nonetheless, he was committed to Clyde and, as much as it scared him, he was on some level in love with him. That was the biggest reason he had started to act out, really.

"Yeah…yeah I'll come home with you," he finally replied, squeezing Clyde's hand reassuringly.

Clyde let out a sigh of relief before smiling warmly towards Craig, who returned the affection.

"Jesus…" Kyle muttered, feeling awkward as all hell that he'd had to witness that private moment between the two of them.

They both looked towards him but, before either of them could say anything malicious, Eric stumbled into the classroom and had himself a seat beside Kyle. He looked very out of sorts. His hair was a wreck and he was flushed, covered in a thin layer of sweat. As he plopped into the seat beside Kyle his breathing was erratic and his hazel eyes seemed to be clouded over with confusion.

"Hey…" Kyle said softly, reaching out and touching Eric's arm.

Cartman turned his attention to him abruptly, seeming as though he were snapping out of a trance.

All three of the boys were staring at him as he blinked stupidly towards Kyle, completely out of it.

"Uh…hey…" he said quietly, scratching the back of his head as he did so.

"Are you okay?" Kyle asked, squeezing Eric's arm. This didn't escape Clyde.

"Uh…yeah. Yeah I'm fine…" he said, still sounding as though he were in a daze. Kyle let go of his arm, placing it onto his desk as he stared at Eric.

"Are you sick?" Kyle urged, knowing damn well something wasn't right.

"Yeah, dude…you don't look so good…" Craig chimed in, much to Kyle and Clyde's irritation.

However, before Kyle could shoot Craig an aggravated glance, Eric grabbed onto his arm, leaning forward as he continued to breath erratically. Kyle felt his stomach drop as he spoke, panic in his voice.

"Kahl…I wanna go home. Please drive me home…I can't drive again…" he pleaded, not really caring if anyone saw him so weak.

The three boys stared in amazement, knowing something was seriously wrong with him if he was acting so openly terrified.

"Yeah, okay…" Kyle said as he quickly reached over and grabbed Eric's keys from his desk, extending his hand to help him out of his chair. It was at this moment that Stan entered the classroom, his eyes wide with confusion as he saw Eric put his arm around Kyle's shoulders, leaning on him for support.

Kyle put his arm around Eric's waist in an attempt to steady him as he started to walk his disoriented friend out of the classroom.

"Woah…what's going on?" Stan asked as he stood uselessly at the entrance of the classroom.

"Cartman's sick…" Kyle said, sounding as though he really didn't want to discuss it. He was in a hurry to get Eric home and take care of him, which was blatantly obvious to everyone in the class.

"Oh…" Stan said stupidly as he stood aside, watching with utter confusion and concern as he watched Kyle disappear from the classroom with Eric on his arm.

"Kyle…I don't feel good…I really don't feel good…" Eric whined helplessly as Kyle drug him down the halls of their school.

"I know…hang in there…" he cooed as he struggled to carry his much heavier friend. He was starting to break a sweat, though he didn't slow. He was determined to get him either home or to a hospital. Either way, he needed to be strong.

"Something's wrong with me…something's really, really wrong with me Kyle…" he continued, tears starting to flow down his face. He was becoming hysterical, which wasn't helping matters any.

"Just hang on, Cartman…it'll be okay…" he continued, trying to be as comforting as he could given the circumstances. In all honesty, though, he was getting a little freaked out. He'd never seen Eric act like this and it was a little frightening.

Eric continued to sob as Kyle drug him to the parking lot and over to his car. Once he'd reached the car he clicked it open and gently set Eric in the passenger's seat. His charming face was covered in tears, his hair matted to his forehead as he was still sweating.

Kyle knelt down on the ground and reached his hand upwards, feeling Eric's head; it was on fire.

"Jesus Cartman…I think I need to get you to a doctor…"

"I'm not sick!" he cried out, leaning into his seat and putting his hand to his head. His knees were pushed up to his chest, making him appear small and frail. Kyle's stomach ached as he struggled to drink in the scene.

"What do you mean? You feel like you have a fever…"

"I don't!" he interrupted, sobs escaping him loudly as he went on, "something's wrong, Kyle. I'm scared! I haven't slept and I can't remember anything after nine last night! I woke up and there were notebook papers everywhere full of these random words and names…it was in my handwriting, Kyle!" he explained, putting his hand to his chest to emphasize his point.

Kyle watched him carefully, feeling as though he might vomit as he listened to his friend.

"And then…to make things worse, I went over to my desk and the word 'kill' was carved into it…and I can't remember any of it Kyle…not one goddamn second of it! What the fuck is happening to me!"

Kyle's green eyes flickered as he looked Eric over. He suddenly felt very overwhelmed and, not knowing what else to do, he stood up and pulled Eric in close, hugging him as tight as he could.

"Shhhhh..." he hushed as he straddled him and started to shower his cheeks with kisses.

Eric sobbed heavily into his shoulder as he threw his arms around Kyle, digging his fingers into his back desperately.

"Shhhh," Kyle continued to soothe, "shhhh everything's gonna be alright babe…we're gonna figure this out, I promise…"

Suddenly, Eric's sobs began to slow. Kyle could feel his heart slowing against his chest as he continued to kiss his cheeks.

"Kyle…" Eric said softly, causing Kyle to lean back and gaze at him with those lovely green eyes of his.

"What?"

"You're not gonna walk out on me, are you?" he asked, sounding more helpless than Kyle had ever thought possible.

"N…no. No, Eric…I'm not," he assured as he put both of his hands on Eric's face.

Cartman's eyes were still teary as he continued, "you promise? Because everyone else has fucking left me. My mom fucking left me. I have no one Kyle…I have fucking no one…"

Tears started to flow from his hazel eyes again as Kyle held onto his face, shaking it gently as he spoke firmly, "Eric…I promise you. I'm not your mom, okay? I'm not going anywhere…I'm here for you. We're gonna get through this, okay? I promise you…"

Eric stared at him before letting out another sob and burying his face into Kyle's chest. Kyle held onto him and stroked his back comfortingly, realizing for the first time that he, too, was falling in love.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm Just A Killer For Your Love

Chapter 10 –

By: StalkerDex

(Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading Symphnot! I'm glad you're enjoying the story!)

Kyle and Eric were sitting peacefully on the couch, cuddled beneath a blanket together. Kyle was nuzzled into Eric's shoulder as they watched old cartoons, each of them doing their best to try and relax. It had been a very trying day for them, but somehow Kyle had managed to calm Eric down and get him home.

He felt so terrible for his friend. He hadn't even thought of things in the terms that Eric was. He felt kind of bad about having started a sexual relationship with him having no intent of pursuing anything further with him. He hadn't considered the fact that Eric, did indeed, have feelings. Not to mention, he certainly hadn't taken into account that he really had been abandoned by everyone. His father had left him to protect his name, his friends all despised him and now his mother was gone. Kyle truly was all he had left and, upon realizing this, Kyle suddenly felt very protective of him.

He felt disgusted with himself as he sat there thinking about how he'd taken such advantage of him. He'd really been using him to get over Stan and, despite the fact that it had worked, he still felt like shit.

"Eric?" he suddenly said, nuzzling himself a little closer and gently lacing his fingers with Cartman's.

"Yeah?" he asked, his fingers affectionately grasping Kyle's in return.

"I'm really sorry…"

Eric's face immediately showed confusion as he leaned back a bit, causing Kyle to sit upwards so they could look at each other.

"What're you talking about?"

Kyle's emerald eyes were sparkling as he spoke, leaning forward and grabbing both of Eric's hands. He rubbed the top of his hands gently as he stared into Eric's captivating eyes. It felt almost like he was seeing him for the first time as his stomach started to ache.

"I'm sorry I've been taking advantage of you. I won't do it anymore."

Eric stared at him blankly, not entirely sure of what he was saying.

"You don't want to sleep with me anymore?"

"No, no…that's not what I'm trying to say…" Kyle quickly assured, pulling Eric's hands into his lap and scooting himself forward a bit. They were facing each other at this point.

Eric blinked at him, still not sure of what was going on. Kyle smiled sweetly at him as he continued.

"What I'm saying is…I won't take advantage of you. I care about you, Cartman. I care about you a lot. I don't know what it is but…over the last few days I've really started to think about you. I think about you pretty much all of the time and, well…I just wanted you to know that."

Eric stared at him some more, his stomach aching profusely as he started to slowly understand that Kyle was starting to actually reciprocate his genuine feelings. He felt an incredible rush of relief, love, sadness, lust and fear wash over him as he suddenly leaned forward, his hand touching Kyle's cheek as he pressed his lips into his.

Kyle shut his eyes and opened his mouth a bit, allowing them to start making out. He felt his heart start to pound in his chest as Eric longingly nudged Kyle onto his back. He laid gently atop him as they kissed passionately, pained and needy expressions on their faces as they continued to taste each other vehemently.

"I love you Kyle…" Cartman suddenly said, breaking their kiss and forcing eye contact. They were both breathing heavily as Eric, with a fiery intensity, continued, "…I love you and I want you to be mine. I don't want to share you…I want to have you as my own."

Kyle, still pained, managed to smile at him, hurriedly putting his hand to Eric's forehead and lovingly brushing a strand of his chestnut hair from his charming face.

"I love you, too, Eric. I never thought in a million years I could fall in love with my worst enemy, but I really do."

Cartman smiled at him, his body starting to tremble lightly, "so…you're mine then?"

Kyle smiled at him, his eyes filled with warmth as he responded, "Yes. I'm all yours."

Eric breathed out, a small whimper escaping his lips as he once again pressed them to Kyle's, a warmth and security he'd never felt finally washing over him.

He thought, for just the slightest moment, that things might work out alright for him.

He thought wrong.

Craig sat awkwardly in the backseat with Clyde as his father drove them both to the Donovan's house. The drive was long and the two of them didn't' say a word to the other the entire way, which vexed them both.

Clyde spent the entire ride stewing over how hurt, jealous and angry he felt over Craig's behavior. How could he be so openly into Cartman? Did it mean nothing to him that they were together? Besides that, if he were going to have feelings for someone shouldn't it be him? After all, they had been best friends damn near their entire lives. How could he possibly have feelings for a different guy? How had they spent so many lazy days and nights confiding in each other and fucking around all of their lives just to have it mean absolutely nothing? It just didn't make any sense.

And then, to top it all off, it had to be _Cartman_ that he felt for? Seriously? He was such a fat asshole! Not that he was a whole lot bigger than Clyde or anything. He'd always been a bit chunky. But still…at least he had a good personality. Sure, he could be a little full of himself sometimes, but he never did anything overly bad and Craig wasn't exactly a saint. It just sickened him to think that things weren't working the way he had pictured them. Perhaps he should have a conversation with Cartman?

Yes, that was it. He needed to get some dirt on Cartman. Clearly he had something going on with Kyle. Maybe he could find something and threaten him with it…then he would stay away from Craig. Honestly, he had no idea why he was spending so much time with Craig if he was so into Kyle anyway. What was going on between the two of them? None of it made any fucking sense!

While Clyde was plotting some way to gain control of the situation, Craig's head was in a very different place. He was offended at Clyde's lack of trust for him. Sure, he was attracted to Cartman and he'd inadvertently made that very obvious, but he would never cheat on Clyde. He cared about him too much. In all honesty, he knew deep down he had two very selfish reasons for pursuing Cartman. The first of which was the fact that he knew he couldn't have him. Eric was safe to flirt with and pursue because he was so goddamn infatuated with Kyle. He knew he would _never _do anything to mess that up. However, even deeper than that, he was terrified of how close he was getting with Clyde.

Eric was basically just a big distraction from how intense things were becoming in his relationship. He had never been in a serious relationship. Most of his life he'd spent banging the less than desirable population of girls in their class, none of which did he _ever _actually date. Clyde was really his first real partner and it frightened him on both that level and the fact that he was a dude.

What it boiled down to in the end was that he was terrified of just how much he was starting to care for Clyde and Eric made him feel like he had a way out.

"Alright, boys. Please do your homework before anything, alright?" Clyde's dad pleaded as they pulled into their driveway and he shut the car of.

"Yeah, alright…" Clyde said, irritation heavy in his voice as he opened up his door and got out of the car, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

Craig didn't bother to respond. He didn't owe Clyde's dad anything and he certainly didn't plan on doing any goddamn homework while he was at their house, but there was no need for him to vocalize that. Instead he just hopped out of the car and followed Clyde and his father into the house.

Once they were inside Clyde's dad immediately made his way to the kitchen while the boys went upstairs, shutting Clyde's door behind them. His father had no reason to protest seeing as he had no clue his popular, jock son was gay.

Craig watched, extremely bothered as Clyde plopped down onto his bed and obnoxiously pulled papers out of his backpack. He was clearly going to be an asshole the entire time Craig was there, despite the fact that he had gone out of his way to visit with him. It was stuff like that that bothered him. Clyde could be such a spiteful jerk sometimes.

"Clyde…c'mon. Don't be like this…" he suddenly found himself pleading, much to his own dissatisfaction. He hated to beg, but he wasn't sure what else to do. He had to find a way to appease his discontented boyfriend.

"Be like what?" he said, knowing damn well what he was doing, which further irritated Craig.

Craig let out a heavy sigh as he made his way over to the bed and had himself a seat. He could see Clyde watching him scornfully out the corner of his eye. At least he had his attention. He knew that if he handled the situation with care there was a chance of smoothing things over.

Perhaps he should just try and be honest…

"Look…I'm sorry, okay?" he suddenly said. Fuck. His mouth was getting ahead of him. He would normally _never _roll over and submit like this, but Clyde definitely had him like that.

"Don't be sorry. You like Cartman. Whatever," Clyde responded, sounding entirely sarcastic. Clearly he was hurt, which made Craig feel a pang of guilt in his stomach. He hated to see Clyde in pain, especially if it was because of him.

"Clyde…please…look at me…" he asked softly as he reached his hand out, gently touching his boyfriend's arm.

Clyde looked up from his papers, anger apparent on his face.

"What? What could you possibly have to say to me, Craig?" he demanded angrily.

Craig swallowed, surprised at the aggressive display.

"Jesus…just hear me out, okay?"

Clyde looked him over, not bothering to make an attempt at removing Craig's hand from his arm. After a few moments of tense silence, Craig decided to explain himself.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I know you're hurt…I didn't mean to do that. I hate to see you like this, and I'll be damned if I ever see you this way because of me again, okay? I've just been scared and it's made me act out. I've been being fucking stupid. I mean it…I'm not just saying this to shut you up or anything."

Clyde continued to stare at him, clearly skeptical of what he was saying.

"What are you so goddamn afraid of?" he suddenly demanded, his eyes saturated with intensity.

Craig gazed at him for a moment before putting his hand to the back of Clyde's neck.

"I'm scared of how much I fucking care about you."

Clyde's eyes started to waver as he tried to make heads or tails of what he was saying. Was he being truthful?

After what felt like an eternity, he finally spoke up.

"Well, then knock it off. There's no reason to be scared. I won't hurt you."

Craig smirked before laughing a bit, which somewhat put Clyde off but he decided to hear him out.

"That's not what I'm afraid of."

Clyde narrowed his eyes at him, angry at the fact he couldn't figure Craig out.

"Well…then what the fuck is it?"

Craig rolled his eyes before smiling and pulling Clyde close to him, planting an assuring kiss on his lips before responding.

"I'm scared I'm going to hurt you, dumbass."

Clyde continued to stare for a moment before finally cracking a smile.

"Well, than that's pretty goddamn simple. Don't be a dick and everything will be fine."

Craig nodded, smiling genuinely at his boyfriend before pulling him in for another kiss.

"Yeah…okay."

As they started to make out for what felt like the millionth time, Clyde still couldn't help but feel the slightest seed of doubt in his mind. He had to talk to Eric. He had to set things right once and for all.

He had to have the confrontation that would ultimately result in the end of his young life.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm Just A Killer For Your Love

Chapter 11 – Danger

By: StalkerDex

"Hey, Kyle…" Stan's voice rang out from behind him, causing him to stop in his tracks. He and Eric were currently walking towards his car to start their weekend together.

"Oh, hey Stan. What's up?" he asked, smiling happily at his friend. Now that he and Eric had started dating he was finally able to resume his friendship with Stan absent all of the unrequited feelings he'd harbored for so long. It was really refreshing.

"Hey, can I talk to you real quick?"

Kyle looked towards Cartman who shrugged, seemingly disinterested in whatever was going on between the two of them. However, he was deeply bothered by the thought of them talking alone. He was weary of Stan, especially because he'd been very aware of Kyle's previous feelings for him. Nonetheless, he chose to act like he didn't give a shit and walked towards his car, leaving Kyle behind with Stan.

"What's going on?" Kyle asked, genuinely naïve of what his best friend wanted to discuss.

Stan grabbed onto Kyle's arm and started to walk away from the parking lot with him, wanting some privacy. Kyle's eyes were wide with confusion as he did so, feeling like he was being a little ridiculous.

"Jesus…Stan…what is it?" he asked again, becoming a little frustrated as they stopped just outside of the lot.

Stan looked around real quick, scanning the area to see if they had the privacy he wanted. Once satisfied, he turned his attention to Kyle.

"What's going on with you and Cartman?"

"Oh my God, really? That's what you drug me all the way over here for?" he asked, laughing a bit. He really wasn't as obsessed with keeping things quiet the way Eric was.

"Kyle. Tell me," Stan insisted, not sounding the least bit amused.

Kyle looked at him, not bothering to hide how ridiculous he found the situation as he responded, "we're dating. Why? What's the big deal?"

Stan's eyes widened. He knew it! He fucking knew it!

"Are you crazy? What the hell are you thinking? You hate Cartman! How did this happen?"

Kyle's face immediately displayed offense as he jumped to the defense of his new relationship, "dude…what does it matter? And I don't hate Eric. Obviously I wouldn't be dating him if I hated him. I don't see what the issue is here."

"The issue is he's a sadistic asshole Kyle! Do you really think he's not going to rip your heart out? There's _no _way this isn't going to end badly, Kyle. No fucking way."

Kyle was starting to get pissed.

"It's none of your goddamn business who I date Stan…Jesus Christ. And you know what? You don't know Eric the way I do! He's not so bad, really. Besides, what does it matter to you?"

"It matters to me because I don't want to see you get hurt!" he replied, sounding exasperated. How was this so difficult for Kyle to comprehend? They'd always known where the other was coming from their entire lives; why wasn't he getting this?

Kyle narrowed his eyes at him, "Fuck off Stan. No one's ever hurt me more than you, you know that? Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to watch you and Wendy together? Watching you fall in love with her? Listening to every goddamn detail of your sex life? Who the fuck do you think you are talking to me about getting hurt!"

Stan shut his mouth abruptly. He knew Kyle had feelings for him. He knew he shouldn't have told him intimate details of his and Wendy's relationship. He was aware of all this for years now but…he couldn't help himself. If he couldn't be open with Kyle who the hell could he be?

"I…I'm sorry, Kyle…"

As Stan stewed in his shame for several seconds, Cartman quickly walked up beside Kyle and grabbed his arm possessively, shooting Stan a protective glare. They'd been talking too long for his taste so he'd decided to come over and investigate.

"What's going on? Are you okay, Kyle?" he asked as he noticed his boyfriend's face was a little flushed. They were clearly having a heated discussion.

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's go," he said angrily as he grabbed Eric's hand. He was a little surprised as Cartman laced his fingers with his.

Stan's blue eyes were wide as he watched them be openly affectionate. Eric was very caught up in the moment, wanting to mark his territory so he decided to let go of Kyle's hand, instead pulling him close and putting his arm around his shoulders as he started to lead him away. Stan felt his stomach drop as he took in the sight, also feeling very protective of Kyle.

"Fine! Go ahead and leave, but I'm telling you Kyle…he's going to fuck you over!" he hollered out, catching the attention of several students in the parking lot.

"Fuck off, Hippie!" Eric shouted back, neither he nor Kyle bothering to look behind them as he they made their way to his car. Stan's stomach lurched; he felt like he could vomit as he watched them. This was going to go wrong; horribly, horribly wrong.

"Hey!" a nasally voice suddenly called out, catching Stan's attention. He quickly turned towards it, a little irritated to see Clyde Donovan rushing towards him. What did that chubby asshole want?

He rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, "what do you want, Clyde? This isn't really a good time."

"Yes it is, trust me," he insisted as he finally reached Stan, maintaining his distance from him as he tried to engage him.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Donovan?" Stan asked, not overly enthused. He was still watching Kyle and Cartman as they loaded into Eric's car.

"I'm talking about those two," he said, nodding his head towards Kyle and Eric.

Stan narrowed his eyes as he turned and gave Clyde his attention, somewhat intrigued.

"What do you mean?"

Clyde smirked as he closed their distance a bit, keeping his voice down, "I mean I want to help you. I couldn't help but over hear your little argument with Kyle."

Stan blinked awkwardly towards him, "why would you do that? And what could you possibly do to help, anyway? If Kyle won't listen to me he won't listen to anyone."

Clyde knew he had to handle this situation carefully. He really wasn't on Stan's side; he was only looking out for himself.

"Look…Eric is interfering with something of mine and I want to put a stop to it. I need some dirt on him and, if you can help me, I will make sure he doesn't hurt Kyle."

Stan shifted his weight uncomfortably, "what are you talking about? How're you going to do that?"

Clyde smirked as he stood himself up straight, puffing out his chest a bit, "I'm talking about blackmailing him. Look, you know him a lot better than I do and we both want something from him. If you can dig up some dirt I'll make sure you never have to worry about Kyle and, me…well…I'll get mine."

Stan eyed him cautiously for a moment.

"You promise you'll make sure nothing happens to Kyle?"

Clyde nodded, though not overly convincing. He was clearly up to something.

Stan pondered it for a moment before he answered reluctantly, "Okay. Deal."

As Clyde reached his hand out Stan shook it. However, before the handshake was done he yanked Clyde close, getting into his face aggressively.

"But mark my words, Clyde. If _anything_ happens to Kyle I'll fucking kill you, you got it?"

Clyde swallowed hard as he eyed Stan cautiously, an unsettled feeling taking him over. However, despite his intuition he nodded in agreement, causing Stan to release him.

"Now get lost," Stan instructed, turning his attention away from Clyde who quickly scurried off.

…

"God, Stan's being such an asshole!" Kyle fumed as he followed Eric into his house. Cartman couldn't help but share the sentiment.

"I mean, really…who does he think he is? Telling me to be careful and watch out…he's so fucking stupid!" he ranted.

Eric was quiet as he entered the living room, plopping himself onto the couch. He wasn't really hungry or anything so he simply clicked the TV on and put his feet up on the coffee table, staring at it while Kyle vented.

"Yeah, I know. Totally…" Cartman said, somewhat carelessly, causing Kyle to stop his rant.

He walked over and had himself a seat by Cartman, a little put off.

"I'm sorry, am I boring you?" he asked sarcastically.

Eric shrugged, his eyes still fixated on the television screen. He didn't really care whether or not he pissed off Kyle. In all honesty, he was still rather irked by the entire situation. He didn't like Stan getting all personal with Kyle and he definitely didn't like how much offense Kyle took to it.

"Jesus…seriously? Do my problems really mean that little to you?" Kyle pushed, irritated with Cartman for his insensitivity. Though, he had to admit, this was nothing new. Why would he think Eric would suddenly be this different person once they started dating?

"It's not that," Eric responded, catching Kyle somewhat off guard.

"Well, then what is it?" he asked, entirely confused.

Eric leaned back further into the couch, making sure to remain fixated on the TV. He didn't want to seem as bothered as he really was.

"I just don't want to hear about Stan anymore, okay? I don't see what the big deal is. Why do you care so much about what he thinks?"

Kyle narrowed his eyes at him, allowing himself to fall into his anger. He almost felt like he _wanted _to have a confrontation with Eric. That had always been one of his pitfalls; Kyle was almost dominated by his own anger once it started to come out.

"I don't care what he thinks. I just think he's an asshole. Why do you have to be so fucking jealous? I don't care about him!"

Cartman suddenly snapped his head towards him, making eye contact as he spoke threateningly, "well then shut the fuck up about him!"

Kyle gritted his teeth before standing up angrily, "fuck you, Cartman. You just don't get it!"

Eric shrugged and looked back towards the TV, causing Kyle to let out a frustrated cry as he stomped up the stairs, not wanting to be around him any longer. He could feel his heartbeat in his temples as he made his way to Eric's room, slamming the door behind him. He wanted Cartman to know how pissed off he was.

However, as he entered the room his anger started to subside. He hadn't been in there since Eric had told him about his episode and he suddenly found himself curious. His heart was racing from the fight they'd just had as he made his way over to his desk, gently running his finger over the carving he'd done. He couldn't help but feel sick as he did so.

He struggled to collect his thoughts as his heartbeat started to slow. Papers. He'd said something about papers…

His eyes quickly scanned the cluster fuck of a room, trying to see if he could spot any papers. Nothing really…mostly just trash and dirty laundry. However, as his eyes flickered about they landed on the closet. Of course…if he had kept them he would most definitely hide them, right?

He swallowed nervously as he walked towards the closet and opened it, his eyes immediately landing on a small box on the floor. He looked towards the bedroom door, standing still to listen for Cartman. He wasn't coming up the stairs and, upon determining it was safe, he knelt down quietly and picked up the box.

He stared at it for a moment, a little frightened of what he might find in it. He knew from what Eric had told him there were some ugly things written on those papers but, as he sat there, the temptation proved to be too much. He slowly opened the lid of the box, his stomach aching as he quietly pulled the sizeable load of notebook papers out.

His green eyes flickered about as he unfolded them. It was just as he'd said, though actually seeing it was much more disturbing than hearing about it. He really had just been writing nonsense. Names. Places. Things. It was just…chaotic really.

However, as he continued to flip through the papers he felt a little sickened. The words were getting more graphic and violent. Blood. Rape. Kill. Murder. Hate. Torture. Cut.

Jesus Christ…what the fuck was going on with him? He felt a little overwhelmed so he set the papers down at his side, his eyes a little widened as he realized there were more contents in the box. He looked towards the door once more before shakily placing his hands into the box and picking up a small stack of photos.

"Oh fuck…" he muttered to himself as he slowly ran through them, feeling as though he were going to vomit. They were very aged and, much to his horror, disturbing. The first few photos were of his mother strung out, some of them depicting her performing sex acts with strangers and some of them capturing her ingesting drugs in any form possible. He continued to flip through the photos, further disturbed as he realized there were photos of Eric when he was young. He put his hand to his mouth in disgust as he realized they were photos of him being abused. He couldn't bear to look at them for too long, but it was undeniable what was taking place in them as he quickly ran through them. It was a man, someone he didn't recognize, forcing Eric to perform reprehensible acts with him.

As if that wasn't bad enough, he literally gagged in his mouth as he came upon the last photo. It wasn't a series as the others had been. No…this one was just one, terrifying, singular photo. He put his hand to his mouth once more, tears welling in his eyes as he realized his boyfriend had a picture of the Tenorman's after their death. They were both bloodied with lifeless, opened eyes. Why the fuck would he take a photo of that?

"What're you doing?" Eric's voice suddenly interrupted Kyle.

He gasped, dropping the photos and jumping to his feet. He backed away from Eric, suddenly finding himself very afraid of him.

"S…stay back…" he did his best to warn, though his voice was wavering with fear. He felt very much like he was in danger as Eric walked into the room, his eyes fixated on the opened box.

"Kyle…" he said softly, a pleading look on his face.

"I said stay back!" Kyle suddenly shouted, his back hitting the wall as he put his hands out in front of him.

Eric felt his stomach ache as he realized Kyle was afraid of him.

"Kyle…it's not like that. Please…let me explain…" he began, stepping forward some more.

"No! Stay away from me!" he hollered out as he suddenly pushed himself off of the wall and ran past Eric. He had to get out of that house. He felt his heart pounding relentlessly in his chest as he ran out the front door, pulling his phone out of his pocket as he did so.

He continued to run until he'd reached the end of the street, looking behind him as he panted to see if he was followed. Much to his relief, there was no one behind him. His hands were shaking profusely as he struggled to find someone to call. He didn't want to call Stan; he wouldn't understand. He needed someone he could trust…

…

Craig was laying listlessly in his bed as he smoked a cigarette and held onto his hamster, who was laying contentedly on his stomach. His mom had came and got him from school once he'd realized Eric had left without him. He was pretty pissed off seeing as they'd gotten to the point to where a ride was expected, not to mention his mom was relatively irritated that he hadn't worked out a ride for himself. His parents weren't usually available to get him and she had to leave work early to pick him up, which she scolded him for all the way home. He felt like he could just punch her in her goddamn face when she acted like that. If he was such a fucking inconvenience why didn't they just get him a car?

As he laid there wallowing in his resentment for his parents his phone suddenly went off beside him. He felt his stomach drop a bit as he realized who it was.

"Eric?" he answered, sitting himself upwards and cradling his hamster.

"_Hey._"

"What's up?" he asked, genuinely excited to hear from him. Eric never called him. Not since that night.

"_Do you want to hang out?_"

"Where's Kyle?" he asked as he puffed on his cigarette, allowing his hamster to sit in his lap without his hand to hold him.

"_We had a fight._"

Craig couldn't help but feel a twinge of happiness at that fact. Perhaps this was his opportunity to make a move on Cartman?

"Oh…that sucks. Well, what did you have in mind?"

"_Can you drive to my house?_"

"Yeah…I'll borrow my dad's car. Be over in five," Craig said, doing his best not to sound too eager. He didn't want to blow it.

He didn't wait for Eric to say bye, rather, he hung up the phone and quickly put his hamster into his cage before rushing down the stairs.

"Craig…what're you doing sweetie?" his mom asked as he suddenly appeared in the living room. It wasn't too often her brooding son left his room and joined the family.

"Can I use the car?" he requested, trying to be a little charming.

"For what?" his dad interjected, looking up from his newspaper.

"Don't pester him, Thomas!" his mother objected.

Craig rolled his eyes knowing his parents were about to get into it. They always did this.

"I'll pester whoever I want!"

Before they could all get into a big 'fuck you' war Craig interjected, not really having time for this bullshit.

"Dad! Keys!" he demanded loudly.

As his mother glared at his father Craig rolled his eyes before returning them to his dad. Thomas looked him over for a second before tossing the keys at him and flipping him off.

"Be safe," he added as he returned his gaze to the paper.

Craig flipped both of his parents off in response before hastily walking out the door, disgusted with the stupidity of his family.

As he hopped into his dad's SUV he couldn't help but note the butterflies in his stomach. He was nervous on so many levels. First of all, he was obviously nervous about what would transpire between he and Cartman. Clearly Eric was in a vulnerable place otherwise he wouldn't have called. Second of all, he was worried about what this would mean for him and Clyde. Of course he cared deeply for Clyde. They had been best friends for so goddamn long and, now that they were dating, he knew it would be the ultimate betrayal if anything were to happen. However, that damn curiosity and the fucking wall he'd put up between he and Clyde was just too much. He had to at least see where things could go.

As he drove towards Eric's house he flipped the radio on, still smoking his cigarette. It had been years since his parents had found out he smoked, so he didn't bother to hide it anymore. He frequently walked around the house puffing on one just to irritate them. He was notorious for finding little things that bothered people and constantly exposing them to it. That was part of what he enjoyed so much about Cartman, really. He was so easily vexed which made it incredibly easy for him to be tormented. Of course, Craig knew he shared the same sadistic nature, so they would often switch roles, which he had to admit he enjoyed. The verbal abuse was very arousing for him.

He felt himself growing a little hard just thinking about Eric, his heart starting to beat faster in his chest. Fuck…he was almost there. He had to contain himself, he reminded as he allowed his cigarette to hang casually from his mouth. As he started to get hot he rolled the window down and retrieved the cigarette from his lips, holding it out the window as he neared Eric's house. He could see it now so, as he pulled into the driveway he tossed the cigarette aside, turned the car off and hastily got out.

As he made his way to the door he suddenly felt a little self conscious, causing him to adjust his blue hat and brush some lint off of his sweater. He took in a deep breath before forcefully knocking on the door and shoving his hands deep into their pockets. Fuck his stomach was aching.

"Hey," Eric greeted as he opened the door, tear stained cheeks very obvious.

"Jesus…you guys really got into it, huh?" Craig asked as he entered the house and shut the door behind him.

"Yeah…" Eric replied softly as he walked towards the couch, rubbing the back of his neck. Craig watched as he plopped down, his feet pulled up onto the couch with him. He looked very endearing, despite the fact that he'd obviously been crying. Craig suddenly found himself wanting to comfort him, which definitely wasn't in his usual nature.

Nonetheless, he decided to walk over to Eric and have himself a seat beside him.

"So, what was the fight about then?" he asked, genuinely curious.

Cartman's face looked pained as he wiped his eyes, struggling to keep the tears at bay.

"Uh…at first it was about Stan. Then it just got a lot worse…" he began, looking towards Craig helplessly.

Craig stared at his precious face, wanting nothing more than to taste his sweet lips. Goddamnit he should've never pushed him away that night. Then he wouldn't have to try and steal him away from Kyle. He just would've been his and, if he were his, he would do everything in his power to keep him from feeling like this.

"What happened?"

Eric's hazel eyes flickered as he stared at him, obviously uncertain about something. However, after a few moments of pondering he stood up and extended his hand to Craig.

"Follow me…I need to show you."

Craig's blue eyes were sparkling with curiosity as he grasped Eric's hand, allowing him to help him off the couch. However, once he was up he was pleased to feel Eric's hand still holding on. He kept hold of it all the way up the stairs and into his room, which was still the same fright it had been that morning Craig had gone to retrieve his old backpack.

Suddenly, once they'd entered, Eric let go of his hand and turned to face him, a rather stressed look upon his face.

"Okay…let me just explain this to you before I show you, alright?"

Craig nodded, entirely intrigued by the situation. What could he possibly have done to upset Kyle this time?

Eric took in a deep breath before beginning, "I sort of…blacked out the other night. It's been happening to me quite a bit recently and I did some things I don't remember. I was writing things down on papers and I carved into my desk."

Craig's eyes shifted towards the desk, though he couldn't see what he'd done. He looked at Eric, who nodded at him indicating it was okay for him to go and look. Eric stood somberly with his arms folded across his chest, more for protection than arrogance, as Craig slowly made his way to the desk and peered at the rather dismal engraving.

"Jesus…" he muttered as he turned to face Eric once more.

Cartman nodded, pain visible in his eyes as he continued, "the notes I found are just as bad. Anyway…I kept all of this shit in a box in my closet and Kyle found it. The thing is…I sort of have these…photographs. I keep them as reminders of things I've overcome and he was really freaked out by them. He didn't give me a chance to explain that they're just there as reminders of things I've been through. They're there to keep me on the right path…not for, like…anything weird, you know?"

"What kinds of photos?" Craig asked as he walked closer to Eric.

Cartman eyed him for a moment before sighing and retrieving the pictures from the floor and reluctantly handing them to his 'friend'.

Craig scrolled through them, bothered, though not frightened the way Kyle had been.

"Um…okay. These are pretty fucking terrible…but I don't see why you and Kyle fought over this? I mean…shouldn't he be feeling bad for you?"

Eric stared at him, confused by that statement.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…he should feel sorry for you not pissed at you."

Eric furrowed his brow a bit, "well…I think he was scared of the picture I have of my dad and Scott's mom…"

"I don't care if he was scared. I get it…I understand why you have this. He's your dad. This is the last time you saw him…I get it, Eric."

Eric suddenly plopped down on his bed, staring upwards at Craig in somewhat of a trance.

"So…so you're not scared of me?"

"No. Why the fuck would I be scared of you?" Craig asked as he closed their distance, pressing his legs against the bed as he found himself a space between Eric's legs. He felt his stomach aching with a mixture of sympathy and desire as Eric's seemingly innocent, hazel eyes pierced into his.

"Craig…" Eric whispered, quietly wanting to protest the situation.

However, much to his mixture of disappointment and curiosity, Craig put both of his hands on the back of his neck and shushed him. Eric obliged and, as his stomach tied into knots, he closed his eyes and allowed Craig to kiss him.

"I understand you Eric…I get you and he doesn't…" Craig said breathily in between kisses, gently nudging Eric onto his back.

Eric's eyes couldn't hold back the tears any longer. He was so confused as he started to quietly cry, enjoying and loathing the feel of Craig's tall, thin frame atop him. He couldn't quite explain it. He didn't _want _to cheat on Kyle, but he also didn't want to be misunderstood any longer. Kyle had spent all of their lives berating him and taking things the wrong way. He teased him for attention, not for hate. He called him names because he couldn't say what he really wanted to say. He was mean out of necessity and defense, not out of being a bad natured person. He was just entirely taken out of context when it came to Kyle's point of view and suddenly, out of the blue, here was this crazy person who could see past the bullshit; this person who not only understood, but actually experienced some of the same irrational and sadistic impulses; this beautifully violent, aggressive, vicious yet surprisingly amorous person who claimed he understood.

"Don't cry…I'm not a mistake, I promise you…" Craig whispered, losing his breath as he continued to desperately press his lips to Eric's.

"Yes you are…" Eric whispered, though not seeming to protest. Craig pulled his face just an inch or so away, his blue eyes scanning Eric's face curiously. Eric swallowed before his eyes filled with warmth, "…you're a mistake…but you're a beautiful one."

Craig smiled warmly at him as he kissed Eric again, this time gently nudging his shirt upwards. Eric lifted his arms above his head as he smiled. Craig broke their kiss as he pulled the shirt off, biting his lower lip as he looked at his friend.

"What?" Eric asked, a little surprised by the seemingly genuine lust in his eyes.

"You're fucking sexy…" Craig admitted, his eyes still fixated on Eric's body. He definitely wasn't the little tubby boy he'd grown up with; just a man with a little extra to boot.

"Really?"

"Yeah…really," Craig assured as his eyes sparkled.

Eric smiled at him sheepishly, feeling a little less insecure.

"Can I see you?" he asked curiously.

Craig smiled as he sat up on his knees and removed his sweater and shirt. He had to admit he felt a little worried as to what Eric would think of him. He was very thin and it was something he'd never liked about himself. Due to his rather sizeable height he'd always had trouble putting on weight.

Eric smiled at him, extending his arms. Craig struggled to get hold of his out of control heart beat as he rested atop Eric comfortably, pressing his hand to his cheek.

"So…what do you think?" he asked nervously.

"I think you're perfect," Eric assured before brushing a strand of his black hair from his pale face.

Craig breathed out before affectionately kissing Eric, this time with more conviction. Eric whimpered a bit as they breathed erratically, their mouths desperately dancing together seductively.

After just a few moments of heated kissing Craig finally reached down and unbuttoned Eric's pants, gently sliding them down. Cartman nudged at Craig's waist, wanting him to remove his as well. As Craig stood himself up from the bed and removed his pants Eric kicked his completely off of his legs.

"Fuck…" Craig whined as he located his jacket, pulled a small bottle of lube from it and returned himself atop Eric.

"What?" Cartman asked, a little out of breath.

"You're so goddamn perfect."

Eric smiled affectionately as Craig eagerly poured some lube into his hand and applied it to his sizeable erection.

"Are you sure you're good with this?" he asked, wanting to make sure Eric was a willing participant before actually penetrating him.

Eric nodded, extending his arms once more. At that, Craig propped himself up with his hands as Cartman wrapped his legs around his waist. He let out a gasp as Craig gently eased his way in.

"Have you ever done this?" he asked, genuinely concerned for Eric's comfort.

"No, have you?"

"No…Clyde and I have only messed around."

"I've only done this to Kyle…he's never done this to me," Eric admitted, somewhat feeling guilty.

Craig noticed this and quickly put his hand to Eric's face, kissing him softly.

"If you don't want to do this I understand."

"No…I do…" Eric assured, wrapping his arms around Craig's torso needily.

Craig nodded as he slowly leaned down and started to kiss Eric passionately, nudging himself inward slowly. Eric felt electricity and pain shooting quickly throughout him as the intrusion upon his body slowly but surely became pleasurable.

"Okay…" Eric finally whispered, letting Craig know it didn't hurt any longer. Craig was enormously relieved at the fact and gratefully sped up the pace.

The electricity between them was palpable as Cartman gasped with each and every powerful thrust from Craig.

"Fuck," he whined as he leaned his head back into his pillow, exposing his neck to his monotonous friend.

Craig instinctively leaned down and started sucking on his neck as he continued to thrust himself. They were each nearing climax as Eric gasped and moaned, exciting Craig all the more. Neither of them spoke as they focused on the new sensations they were both experiencing. Much to Craig's satisfaction, Eric came first, his muscles tightening as he began to tremble. He grasped onto the bed's blankets as the muscles in his neck began to protrude, his throat allowing a loud, intoxicating cry escape him.

Craig watched intently as he made his friend cum. He had to see it in its entirety for him to get off himself. Once Eric had finally stopped crying out he could take it no longer, letting out a few strained groans as he also began to shudder. Eric continued to moan as he felt the warmth of his friend inside him, gasping once he'd finished.

"Fuck!" Craig whimpered as he finally relaxed his tense body, laying contentedly atop Cartman's larger frame.

They both breathed heavily together, Eric placing his hand on the back of Craig's damp head. They remained quiet for several minutes until they'd stopped panting. Once the quiet had settled in between them Eric decided to speak up.

"So…where do we go from here?"

Craig wrapped his arms around Eric as he pulled him close, not wanting him to go away.

"Don't worry about it. Just enjoy this moment," he assured, knowing damn well nothing good was in store for them.

Eric nodded his head before resting it atop Craig's, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

At that point, neither of them knew the danger they'd just put themselves in.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm Just A Killer For Your Love

Chapter 12 – Watching You

By: StalkerDex

(Author's Note: so this is the first time I've actually written a story having the entire thing planned out and I'm struggling a bit to get from A to B here. I'm sorry for the delay but here it is…I think I've found a good way to transition into this phase of the plot. Thank you for the reviews!)

"Hey Kyle…" Butters' somewhat high pitched voice said sheepishly as his friend hopped into his car, clearly distraught, "…are you okay?"

"No…" he whined childishly as he strapped himself in, resting his elbows on his legs and covering his face with his hands. He was incredibly stressed.

"Oh…well…I'm sorry Kyle," he offered as he started to drive towards the Broflovski household.

Butters awkwardly flickered his nervous eyes between the road and Kyle as he waited expectantly for an explanation. This went on for several moments before Kyle finally spoke up, sounding almost angry.

"You know, Cartman's being a real dick. It's not fair! I've always fucking hated his guts and now…fuck…now he had to go and make me fall in love with him! And for what! For what, Butters! So I could find out he's a sick bastard who fantasizes about murder in his spare time! What the fuck am I supposed to do with this!" he hollered out, exasperatedly throwing his hands up into the air before dropping them to his lap.

Butter's eyes were wide with confusion, completely oblivious to the situation. He struggled to process what Kyle had said to him for several seconds before finally deciding he'd better clarify a few points.

"Wait…you love Eric?"

Kyle looked towards him, realizing his friend had absolutely zero information about what was taking place. In his anger, he'd almost forgotten they hadn't come out yet.

"Oh…uh…yeah. We've been dating."

"Oooooh. Uh-Ookay then. That makes sense now…" he said appreciatively. At least part of the puzzle was coming together.

"So, what happened? Why are you so sad?"

"I'm not sad Butters…I'm pissed off…and scared. But I'm mostly pissed off!" Kyle emphasized that last bit, not wanting to openly admit that he felt so much more than that.

Butters nodded before correcting himself apologetically," Oh, uh-I'm sorry. Well, why're you so mad then?"

"Because! First off all that fat asshole gave me shit about being upset with something Stan did, which is ridiculous because I've already told him I love _him_ not Stan! He won't just believe me! Then, to top it all off I went up to his room and I found some pictures he'd hidden. They were pretty fucked up, Butters…I mean…seriously," he said as he looked towards Butters with all sincerity. Butters nodded, his eyes a little widened with stress as Kyle went on, "he fucking has pictures that he _keeps_ for himself of his mom, like, fucking dudes and doing blow…and pictures of…" he paused, realizing he probably shouldn't say anything about the photos of him being abused.

"O-of what, Kyle?" Butters stammered, still struggling to see what Kyle was afraid of.

"Uh…sorry…not _pictures_. He has a _picture _of the Tenorman's, like, right after they died. It's really fucked up. Their eyes are all opened and lifeless and there's blood everywhere…it's…it's sick, Butters. It's really fucking sick…" he sounded rather defeated with that last bit. Kyle averted his eyes to the ground as they began to glaze over, his voice wavering as he finished, "…I'm really worried about him."

Butters quietly pulled into the Broflovski's driveway and turned his car off, facing Kyle as he spoke.

"W-well…I dunno too much about your guys' relationship or nothin' but-uh if you're worried about him why did you have me come getcha?"

Kyle stared at him, a little dumbfounded as he struggled to find the right answer.

"I…I don't know. I guess I was just scared, that's all. I didn't know what else to do."

"Oh-uh, well, did ya ask him why he has that picture?"

Kyle shook his head, "no…I didn't give him a chance to explain."

Butters started knocking his knuckles together and biting his lower lip as he so often did when he was nervous.

"Well…that just doesn't sound fair to me, Kyle. Wa-I think you should at least ask him why he has those pictures…maybe he has a good reason."

Kyle stared at him for a moment, utterly surprised at the amount of sense Butters was making. Jesus Christ, he was getting really fucked up if Butters was starting to be more rational than him. Is this what it was like to be in love? If so he had to start trying to repress that fiery, emotional side of himself a little better.

"Uh…thanks Butters. That actually makes a lot of sense," Kyle said, a little bewildered as he opened the door and hopped out, turning to face Butters.

"Wul-you're welcome, Kyle. Good luck to you two. I hope you can work it out…Uh-I think you guys would be real cute together."

Kyle smirked at him before shutting the door and disappearing into his house.

…

SCCCCTTTTHHHHH. SCCCCCTTTTHHHH. SCCCCTTTTHHHH.

Craig stirred at the steady, slow, rhythmic noise intruding upon his contended slumber. He rubbed his eyes as his confused body struggled to process what was happening. After a few seconds he opened them, straining to focus as he reached out. Where was Eric? He had fallen asleep holding him?

He wiped his eyes once more, forcing them into focus. Nope. The bed beside him was empty. But what the fuck was that noise he kept hearing? He abruptly turned and seated himself upwards, eyes fixating on the desk. Eric was sitting at it with a small key in his hand, scratching away at it. Fuck! He must've been in the middle of one of his episodes.

Craig cautiously slid out of the bed, tip-toeing to his crush's side, careful not to frighten him. He peered over his shoulder. Kill. Yes, that was there from before, but what was he carving now. Craig leaned slightly to the side, his stomach dropping as he read the letter 'C'. C as in…Craig? He couldn't help but wonder.

He swallowed hard as he stared at Eric, trying to decide if he should risk touching him. He wasn't sure if it would pull him out of his trance or not. After several minutes of contemplation he finally decided he should just grow a pair and give it a go. After all, he only had a key in his hand; how much damage could he do with that?

Still, he was nervous as he took in a deep breath, held it, and gently touched Eric's shoulder. He jumped as Eric's body immediately tensed up. He jolted his head upwards, his hazel eyes wide with confusion.

"C…Craig? What're you doing in my room?" he asked, a genuine tone to his voice.

Craig furrowed his brow. What was he talking about?

"I've been here. I fell asleep after we had sex…remember?"

Eric's face immediately flashed anger before melting away into fear and confusion.

"What? Why the fuck would you even say that? Stop it, Craig…seriously!" he demanded, standing himself up and backing away from Craig.

Craig's confusion was obvious as he stepped forward, though not being as aggressive as he normally was. The two of them were both entirely unsure of what was happening.

"W…what do you mean?" Craig asked, stopping two or three feet away from Eric. He could tell he needed his space.

"I mean stop saying shit like that! Jesus Christ! I humored you about the kissing shit but this is too far! You and I _never _kissed and we _definitely _didn't fuck, got it! Why can't you get that through your head! I'm. Not. Into you."

Craig's eyes widened as he put one of his hands to his head, entirely exasperated, "seriously, Eric! Are you kidding me? What's the last thing you remember from tonight?"

Eric looked towards the ceiling as he realized he couldn't remember for at least a few hours.

"I dunno…I remember coming home with Kyle…we got into a fight and…he found my pictures. Shit…I remember him leaving after he found my pictures! I've got to call him…he can't leave like that!" Eric suddenly started to panic, immediately attempting to walk past Craig to his phone. However, Craig stepped in front of him and put his hand out, abruptly stopping Eric.

"Dude…the fuck? Seriously…why are you even here? Get out!" Eric demanded, trying to dodge him. Craig simply kept getting in his way before grabbing Eric's shoulder violently and forcing eye contact.

"Eric! Stop! Listen to me for a second!" he demanded, shaking his friend a little bit.

Eric rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest, tilting his head giving Craig the go-ahead. Craig breathed in sharply as he started his confrontation.

"Cartman…why the fuck do you think we're both in our fucking boxers? I was just sleeping in your bed! There's a bottle of lube on the floor! You seriously don't remember sleeping with me? We literally did it just a few hours ago!"

"Goddamnit Craig, stop it! This isn't fucking funny!" Eric shouted, becoming visibly upset.

Craig grabbed his arm and forcefully pulled him over to his desk, "I'm telling the fucking truth! Look at this! Look at it! You were _just _doing this! You carved that C into your desk with your fucking keys! Look at it!"

Eric's eyes flickered as he looked it over, genuine fear crossing his face. Craig watched, pangs of guilt overwhelming him as he realized he'd slept with him in the midst of one of his episodes. Fuck…Eric never wanted him. He was out of his fucking mind when they'd done that.

Eric swallowed hard as he looked towards Craig, tears welling in his gorgeous eyes.

"So…I…I slept with you?"

Craig nodded, the guilt almost too much to bear. He would've never done that if he'd known; he wasn't that sadistic.

Eric plopped down into his desk chair, putting both of his hands to his head.

"Fuck…fuck!" he hollered out before shutting his eyes and allowing heartbroken and fearful tears to fall down his face. Craig knelt down before him and rubbed his legs reassuringly.

"Fuck!" Eric continued, dropping his hands into his lap and staring helplessly at Craig, "what the fuck is happening to me? Jesus…I'm doing things that I can't remember! I fucking _cheated _on Kyle! He's _never _going to forgive me for this!"

Craig immediately reached up and grabbed Eric's face, forcing him to look at him.

"He doesn't need to know!"

Eric rolled his eyes, pushing Craig's hands away from his face as he wiped his tears, struggling to get some control over himself. He didn't like being this vulnerable.

"Shut up, Craig. I can't hide this from him…I won't do that to him. Kyle deserves better."

Craig immediately stood up, leaning forward with his hands on Eric's lap, "Hear me out! Look…you didn't sleep with me in your right mind. You don't even remember it! Why should you have to confess something you can't even remember? We can just act like this never even happened, okay? I'll just…I'll stop coming around, okay? I'm serious. You can wipe your hands clean of me, I swear it. Just…just don't tell Kyle okay? Please…_please_ don't tell him."

Eric narrowed his eyes, "why do you care so much whether or not I tell Kyle?"

Craig swallowed hard, his crystal blue eyes wavering as he stared at him. He looked like he was going to lose it. Suddenly, it all made sense.

"Clyde," Eric stated bluntly. Craig averted his eyes, shame taking him over. Eric furrowed his brow as he went on, "You don't want me to tell Kyle because you know it'll get back to Clyde. Jesus Christ, Craig…you're a fuckin' asshole, you know that?"

Craig stood over Eric, his head to the side as he bit his lip nervously. He remained this way for several seconds, basking in Eric's accusing stare, before standing himself up and locating his clothes, slipping into them as quickly as he could manage. Eric watched, rage and hatred for Craig building in his chest.

Once Craig was dressed he shoved his hands into his pockets, looking at Eric pleadingly. Eric stared him down for several seconds before speaking slowly and full of resentment.

"Fine. I won't say anything."

Craig nodded appreciatively before turning and exiting Eric's room for the last time, neither of them knowing that they were being watched.

…

Stan was sitting quietly on a steady branch on the tree just outside Eric's window. He had been hanging out there long enough to see Eric's, uh, episode and hear their conversation. His heart was racing as adrenaline pumped throughout his body. Jesus, he'd never thought in a million years he'd find out something like this when he'd agreed to get dirt on Eric. This was fucking gold; surely enough to get Kyle away from Eric. This situation with Clyde was ideal too, because if he were the one to break the news to Kyle, Stan couldn't be accused of delivering it out of spite. Yes, this was more than he could've possibly asked for.

He was careful to be quiet as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and hurriedly composed a text, sending it as quickly as possible to his partner in crime.

"I won't let you destroy Kyle's life Eric…I just won't…" he whispered to himself, watching disdainfully as Eric crawled into his bed and started to cry.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm Just A Killer For Your Love

Chapter 13 –

By: StalkerDex

(Author's Note: Thank you symphnot! :D This is a short chapter but a very relevant one!)

Clyde laid restlessly upon his bed, his stomach aching. He knew Stan was lurking outside Eric's house hoping to get some dirt on him. However, that wasn't what had him so anxious. No, what had his stomach tied up in knots was the fact that he'd been texting and calling Craig relentlessly for the last hour and heard nothing from him. He knew it was too early for him to be asleep, so his mind was running through the worst possible scenarios one after another.

Suddenly, his phone went off; he had a text. He quickly retrieved it from his nightstand, disappointed as he realized it wasn't from Craig.

_"Eric fucked Craig. There's your dirt, now help me get Kyle away from him."_

Clyde felt his heart skip a beat as he read Stan's text over again, hoping desperately he'd misread. No. He hadn't.

"GODDAMNIT!" He shouted as he threw his rather expensive phone into the wall. He immediately jumped from his bed and forced his shoes on. He was going to kill that motherfucker!

As he angrily forced his door open and headed down this stairs his father awoke, hurriedly chasing after his son.

"Clyde! What's going on? Are you alright?" he asked as he aimlessly followed his son, somewhat in a daze. He'd woken up when he'd heard his son holler from the other room.

"Stay out of it, Dad!" he demanded as he thrust the front door open. Despite his son's demands, Roger continued to follow him.

Much to Clyde's surprise, Craig was standing in his driveway, leaning against his dad's truck.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here!" Clyde demanded as he ran over to him, shoving his chest hard and causing Craig's back to slam into the vehicle.

"Clyde…hang on…" Craig pleaded, realizing something was wrong.

"Clyde! Knock it off!" Roger demanded as he hurried outside. Clyde pushed his dad away, though he made sure not to hurt him as he turned his attention back to Craig.

"You've got a lot of fucking nerve showing up here after what you just did!" he shouted angrily, slamming his hands into the truck as he boxed Craig in. Craig's eyes were wide with confusion as he held his hands to his chest nervously.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you FUCKING Eric!" Clyde shouted, punching the truck for emphasis.

Craig's stomach knotted up as his hands nervously tugged at the strings from his hoodie.

"How do you know about that?" he asked, unsure of what to say. He was clearly panicked seeing as Clyde was losing his goddamn mind over this.

"Stan saw you!" he shouted as he stepped backwards, shoving Craig again.

Craig normally wouldn't take the beating, but he really felt like he deserved it. He had hurt Clyde for no real reason other than the fact that he was uncertain.

"Clyde…I'm sorry…I'm really sorry…" he suddenly started to plead, leaning forward and trying to grab onto his boyfriend.

Clyde immediately threw his hands up, forcing Craig's hands away. Craig immediately retracted them, tears welling in his eyes as he observed how horribly he'd hurt Clyde. How could he have done this to him? How could he do this to the man he'd always considered his very best friend? The only person who'd ever really been there for him when things were tough? The only person that, he knew deep down, he would ever genuinely love?

"Please…_please _Clyde…I'm so sorry…I fucked up, _please _don't leave me…" Craig suddenly started to wail, reaching his hands out again.

"FUCK YOU!" Clyde shouted, shoving Craig again, his back forcefully slamming into the vehicle.

Craig immediately put his hands to his mouth as he sobbed uncontrollably, sliding down the truck as he crouched in agony. Clyde stared daggers at him while his father helplessly watched the situation unfold, a little dumbfounded as he realized his son was involved in some sort of sexual relationship with the Tucker kid.

"Clyde…honey…relax," his dad spoke, trying to diffuse the fiery situation. Clyde ignored him before bending down and grabbing the collar of Craig's jacket, pulling their faces close as he spoke angrily.

"Give me your keys!"

"No!" Craig suddenly said, managing to grow enough courage to stare Clyde in the eyes fiercely.

"Excuse me? Are you seriously fighting me right now!" Clyde demanded, his fist starting to shake as it clenched onto Craig's jacket.

Craig swallowed hard, his breathing shallow as he continued to hold is ground.

"I won't give you the keys. You and me are going to go inside and talk about this, okay? I won't let you do something stupid!"

"Me! Are you saying you won't let _me_ do anything stupid! Fuck you Craig! You're the goddamn moron in this relationship, not me!"

"Yeah! Okay! Okay! I'm fucking stupid, alright! Just, please…don't go over to Eric's! He's not well!"

Clyde yanked on his collar, still right in Craig's face as he shouted.

"I don't give a flying FUCK whether or not Eric is 'well'! I'm gonna fucking KILL him for this!"

Craig was panicking, not wanting the situation to get any further out of hand. He shut his mouth and gave Clyde a few moments. They stood there, staring at each other for several seconds before Clyde suddenly released him, pushing him a bit as he did so. He turned away from Craig and stormed into the house, leaving his father alone with his boyfriend.

Roger looked down at the pathetic kid, not sure exactly how he should feel. Craig looked towards him, ashamed.

"I guess I should go…" he said sheepishly as he stood himself up and wiped the nervous sweat from his forehead.

"No…you should get your ass into the house and calm my son down," Roger suddenly instructed, his paternal instinct kicking in. He could tell this situation was going to go horribly wrong if Craig couldn't get Clyde under control.

Craig eyed him for a moment before complying.

"Yes, sir…" he mumbled as he put his hands into his pockets and stared at the ground, walking timidly past Clyde's dad and into the house. He felt sick as he entered the home, noticing that Clyde had already disappeared into his room. He walked slowly as he heard Roger enter the house behind him, slamming the door shut. Jesus…he hated being in a house where everyone was pissed off at him. Nonetheless, he knew he had to make things right otherwise shit was going to get far worse. He took in a deep breath as he opened the door to Clyde's room, let himself in and shut it quietly behind him.

He felt a wave of regret wash over him as he realized Clyde was sitting on his bed, holding his shattered smart phone and crying softly. Shit. He didn't look angry at all anymore.

"Clyde…fuck…I'm so sorry…" he said helplessly as he walked over and had himself a seat. Contradictory to the emotional explosion he'd had before, Clyde simply rested his head on Craig's shoulder and cried, handing his phone to Craig as he did so.

Craig took it, a little confused as to why he was handing him the damaged property.

"I ruined my damn phone," he suddenly said, letting out a small laugh.

Craig was caught off guard by the radical change in demeanor, though figured this was his opportunity to try and have a real discussion with him.

"I'll buy you a new one…" he offered, setting the phone down and wrapping his arms around Clyde.

Clyde was still crying quietly, pressing his damp face into Craig's neck.

"I don't care about the phone," he whined, "I care about you. I _love _you. Why did you do this to me, Craig? Why?"

"I…I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to hurt you…I was just being a selfish asshole…" as he explained he gently lifted Clyde from him, establishing eye contact. What he had to say was very important.

"…I've been really scared of this, Clyde. I feel…I feel stronger about you than I'm comfortable with, can you understand that? I freaked out…I freaked out and I made a mistake. But I _promise _you I won't let anything like this ever happen again…"

Clyde's eyes were still glazed over, though he'd stopped crying as he listened intently.

"…fuck…I love you Clyde. I really, _really _love you and I've been so goddamn afraid to say it…please, _please _forgive me. I'll never hurt you like this again, I swear on my fucking life."

Clyde's eyes flickered as he stared at him, trying to figure out whether or not he was sincere. Craig's stomach ached as he watched and waited for some sort of response.

"Let me have you…if you mean it, give me you. All of you."

Craig nodded, tears suddenly starting to fall from his eyes as he leaned in and kissed Clyde passionately.

"I'm yours…I'm all fucking yours…" he whispered as he allowed the tears to flow freely, whimpering as Clyde opened his mouth and aggressively started to kiss him.

Craig gasped as Clyde suddenly grabbed his shoulders and threw him down to the bed, laying atop him, grabbing his hands and holding them over his head. Craig was breathing heavily as Clyde feverishly made out with him, forcefully pushing his hips into his. He had to have him.

His heart pounded heavily in his chest as Clyde grabbed him and pushed him upwards again, ripping his jacket and shirt off hungrily. In response he also hurriedly forced Clyde's shirt off, eager to feel his warm, tantalizing skin.

"Fuck…I love you…I love you so much, Clyde…" Craig whined as Clyde forced his pants off, tossing them to the side carelessly.

"Tell me your mine," Clyde demanded as he unbuttoned his pants and reached to his nightstand. He opened it and pulled a small bottle of lube out, applying it quickly.

"I'm yours…I'm only yours…" Craig insisted breathlessly as Clyde grabbed his arms again, almost seeming angry as he started biting his neck.

"Say it again…" he demanded, though not sounding mean or anything. He almost seemed needy.

"I'm yours…" Craig whined as Clyde immediately forced himself inside him, not bothering to ensure it was comfortable.

He bit his lip as pain shot throughout his abdomen forcefully. In all honesty, it was a little painful for the both of them, despite the healthy amount of lube Clyde had applied. However, in the heightened emotional state they both found themselves in, the pain was almost enjoyable.

"Fuck!" Craig whined as Clyde continued to force himself inside, thrusting aggressively.

Clyde was starting to sweat as his body felt like it was overheating. He was experience such a mixture of pain and pleasure he hardly could stand it. As he observed Craig's sweat covered, flushed and pained face he sped up the pace, staring at him the entire time.

Craig whined relentlessly with each and every push, still in an incredible amount of pain. It took nearly ten minutes or so before his face started to regain it's normal pigment and start to show pleasure. Once this started Clyde slowed his pace a bit, grabbing onto Craig and stroking in sync with his own movements. He was slow and abrupt now, making the best of each push as Craig opened his crystal blue eyes and bit his lower lip. They were staring at each other now, their heart beats slowing and body's gliding softly together.

As Clyde stared at him he couldn't help but feel a small amount of forgiveness creeping up on him. It was so quiet as they both stared at each other, realizing that maybe, just maybe, they would be okay.

At the realization Clyde could no longer take it, suddenly starting to shudder as his orgasm took hold of his husky body. He allowed a few sizeable moans to escape him as Craig also tilted his head back and clenched his teeth. They both climaxed together, each of their hands pawing at the other desperately until they'd settled. As they laid there, breathing softly while a calm air settled between them, Clyde lifted his head and planted a genuine kiss on Craig's lips.

"I love you," he said softly, placing his hand on Craig's face and stroking his cheek with his thumb.

Craig swallowed as he grabbed Clyde's face and kissed him again.

"I love you, too."


	14. Chapter 14

I'm Just A Killer For Your Love

Chapter 14

By: StalkerDex

(Author's Note: Sorry for the long break! I needed a little break from this as I've been plowing through it pretty quickly! Anyway, hopefully this was worth the wait! I know it's kind of short but the next chapter or two are going to be the last…THE PLOT THICKENS! Hehe.)

Kyle took in a deep breath and held it as he stood nervously at Eric's front door. He had been standing there for several minutes trying to figure out what the best way to word his apology would be. After his conversation with Butters he had taken a considerable amount of time and thought long and hard about where he stood with things. He knew he had to do this so, as he let his breath out slowly, he cautiously raised his hand before hesitantly knocking on the door. He pulled his hand back and shoved it into his jacket pocket as he waited for his friend to answer. It took a few seconds, but Eric did eventually answer.

"Oh, hi Kyle," he said, genuinely surprised to see him. He looked like he had been woken by Kyle's knock.

"I'm sorry, were you still asleep?"

"Huh? Oh…yeah…yeah it's okay…come in…" he stammered as he stepped aside and wiped his eyes, still trying to shake off the sleep.

Kyle couldn't help but feel awkward as he stepped into the house and turned to face Eric. He watched, trying to overcome his own pride as Eric blinked towards him questioningly. This went on for several seconds before Eric let out a yawn. Kyle took this as his cue to begin.

"Look…I'm sorry, Eric. I shouldn't have just ran out on you like that. I didn't even give you a chance to explain yourself."

Eric raised one of his eyebrows before beginning to fold his arms across his chest, fully prepared to fill the room with his arrogance. However, he was somewhat surprised as Kyle reached out and gently touched his arms, nudging them back down to his sides.

"Please don't. Just be real with me," Kyle requested, a sincere look on his face.

Eric stared at him for a moment, entirely caught off guard. However, as he looked Kyle over he realized they were about to share something very meaningful, so he put his heirs aside and walked over to the couch. Once he'd taken himself a seat he patted the empty space beside him, indicating his desire for Kyle to join. Kyle obliged, staring expectantly at Cartman as he slowly started to explain himself.

"It's okay. I understand. But it really wasn't what you thought, I promise. I'm not a serial killer or anything…I just…that was the last and only picture of my father I'll ever have. You have to understand that, first of all, I took that picture to torture Scott with when I was a kid and second of all, it's the only shred of connection I'll ever have with my dad. I don't know…I just…having it makes me feel like at least I have something of his, you know?"

Kyle averted his eyes, guilt taking him over. Of course that was why Eric had that picture. How could he have thought he was some sort of psycho killer? He should've known better.

"Yeah, I understand. I'm really, really sorry Eric. I love you so much. I won't ever do something like that again, I promise. From now on let's not jump to conclusions like that about stuff, alright? You and me…we're better than that."

Eric felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. He really wished Craig hadn't told them they'd slept together. It just didn't seem right to keep it from him. Nonetheless, he had promised Craig he wouldn't say anything and he wasn't about to cause problems for him and Clyde. It wasn't his place.

"Yeah…we are," Eric admitted as he instinctively reached out, put his arm around Kyle and pulled him close.

He felt a warmth rising in his belly as Kyle wrapped his thin arms around his waist, graciously falling into him.

"So, then we're okay?" Eric asked, realizing he wasn't sure whether or not Kyle still wanted to be with him.

"Yeah, we're okay," Kyle assured as he squeezed him tight.

Eric smiled, an immediate warmth and comfort washing over him. He couldn't help but feel safe around Kyle; it was something he really appreciated about him. He smiled to himself before putting his hand beneath Kyle's chin, lifting his head so he could meet those enthralling eyes of his.

"Why are you hiding your face in my chest like that? You're too beautiful to hide from me."

Kyle smiled, his cheeks flushing red at the affectionate compliment. He wasn't used to this romantic, caring side of Cartman; it literally made him warm and giddy. Eric couldn't help but return the smile, enjoying Kyle's reaction.

"Jesus Christ you're cute," he chuckled, rubbing his thumb along Kyle's smooth cheek.

Kyle shook his head, still smirking, as he leaned in and closed his soft lips atop Cartman's. Eric put his hands to the back of Kyle's neck as they kissed passionately, the comfort of their conflict resolution allowing them to restore intimacy. However, just as things were starting to heat up, Kyle's phone went off in his pocket.

"Fuck…" he gasped, a little out of breath.

Eric leaned back, smirking despite his sexual frustration. He wanted Kyle so goddamn bad it literally hurt. Still, he waited patiently as Kyle answered his phone.

"Hello? Oh…hey mom. Yeah…yeah okay. Right now? Please can't I come home in like an hour?"

Eric could hear Shiela hollering at him, Kyle's face melting into resentment. He and his mom were fighting a lot more now that Kyle was seeing Eric. He was gone far too much for her taste and she couldn't understand why, seeing as she didn't know Kyle was dating anyone, let alone Eric.

"Fine. I'm on my way," Kyle spat out before forcefully hanging up his phone. He took a few seconds to calm himself, obviously consumed with frustration, before he looked towards Eric with disappointment.

"I'm sorry…I want you to fuck me so bad," he whined as he allowed his body to rest against Eric's helplessly. Eric could feel his entire body run hot at that statement. However, he knew Kyle had to go and there was no chance of it happening.

"Damnit Kyle…don't say that!" he said before letting out a small laugh to indicate the fact that he was trying to cheer up Kyle. It somewhat worked as Kyle revealed a reluctant smile before pushing him playfully.

"Yeah, alright. Well…I've gotta go. I'll call you tonight, okay? I love you," he assured before leaning down and giving Eric a nice, long, close-mouthed kiss.

Eric allowed their lips to hold tight for a few seconds before releasing Kyle. The two of them looked each other over affectionately before Kyle started to walk away.

"I love you, too," Eric responded.

Kyle looked turned towards him and blew a kiss his direction before disappearing out of the house. Little did either of them know tonight would be the night that changed their lives forever.


	15. Chapter 15

I'm Just A Killer For Your Love

Chapter 15

By: StalkerDex

"Fuck!" Eric hollered out in agony as he stumbled around his kitchen aimlessly. It had been hours since Kyle had left and, somewhere along the way, he had started to feel the familiar pull of losing it once more. He was having trouble remembering what had happened after Kyle did leave, but he was at a loss and he was growing frustrated. He knew he must've slipped into one of his paranoid, delusional states. He was starting to recognize the feeling as they came on and, as of the moment, he was experiencing just that.

"Come on Eric, _fight _this!" he urged himself as he fell down onto the counter, writhing around atop it. His head was pounding so goddamn hard he could practically see each and every wave of pain as they crashed down upon him. He was sweating profusely so he'd taken his shirt off in an effort to cool himself. There had to be something that could stop this insanity; there just had to be.

As he struggled to focus he thought about, perhaps, just sitting in front of the fridge with the door open. Perhaps the cool air could stop this from happening. Maybe it was a body heat thing? Every time this had occurred he'd felt like his body was on fire, he could at least remember that much. His eyes flashed with determination as he forced himself to crawl over to the fridge, open it and lean himself against it.

The cool air really did feel good against his damp skin and, for the briefest moment, he felt a calm washing over him. He started to breath slowly and calmly as he allowed himself to slip into sweet unconsciousness.

…

Craig was eagerly moaning as Clyde delivered his final thrust, the two of them cumming simultaneously once more. They'd been having sex for the better part of the day, only taking breaks in between sessions for cigarettes and the occasional snack or beverage. This was already the fifth time they'd gone at it and, admittedly, they were both getting a little raw from all the sexual activity.

"Fuck! I wish your dad would go on business trips all the time!" Craig announced happily as Clyde collapsed beside him.

Clyde was breathing heavily with satisfaction as he looked towards the ceiling, smiling brightly.

"Yeah, me too…I'm glad he decided to go. I wasn't sure if he would or not after that whole scene last night."

Craig nodded before turning over onto his side and wrapping his arms around Clyde's.

"I love you," he assured as he nuzzled his face into Clyde's neck.

Clyde smirked, "yeah. I love you, too."

Craig smiled happily before letting out a sizeable yawn. He was getting pretty exhausted from all the sex and, as he laid there in his boyfriend's comforting arms, he found himself unable to fight the sleep.

Clyde listened to Craig's breathing, relieved that he was falling asleep. As great as the day had been, there was something he needed to take care of. He thoroughly enjoyed the endless fucking they'd just shared and he knew Craig really did love him but, when he thought about the betrayal, he couldn't help but want to vomit. In his heart he'd already decided he would forgive Craig. It was an honest mistake and, after all, they were young and getting involved in this crazy, unexpected and unconventional relationship. Having a hang up about it was understandable. However, he had also decided that the only way he could push through things was if he was one hundred percent sure it was done between he and Eric. He needed to confront Cartman.

Clyde gently turned his head a bit to look down at Craig. He was fast asleep, so he slowly and carefully pried his arm out from Craig's and quietly slid out of bed. He was clenching his teeth as his nerves ran wild while he dressed himself and left the room, not bothering to shut the door behind him.

He let out a sigh of relief once he'd exited the room. He was home free now, so he quickly entered the kitchen, grabbed the keys to the spare car and got in.

"Okay…it's now or never," he muttered to himself as he started the car up and backed out of the driveway.

His heart was beating erratically as he considered the different possibilities for how the scenario was going to play out. On the one hand, he'd considered there very well could be violent repercussions. On the other, he also had to consider the fact that, if Craig were lying, he could find out. Basically, it was a matter of establishing some sort of trust. It was a small test to see whether or not Craig was lying and he hoped to Christ he wasn't.

He felt his stomach aching as he approached Eric's house. He pulled into the driveway and sat there for several minutes, staring at the house. He couldn't help but feel a slightly ominous feeling as rain started to lightly pitter patter onto the exterior of his vehicle. He leaned forward and looked upwards to see the dark grey clouds hovering above his head. A storm was coming; he'd better make this quick. Storms in South Park were no fucking joke.

He sucked in a sizeable amount of air to try and calm himself before hopping out of the car. Almost in sync with his exit, the rain literally started to pour down around him.

"Fuck!" he hollered out as he lifted the back of his letterman's jacket over his head and ran towards the door. Hastened by the rain, he immediately rang the door bell and stepped backwards, not wanting to be stuck outside for very long. Much to his relief, it wasn't too long before Eric answered his knock.

"Hey! Let me inside, asshole!" Clyde demanded as he blasted past Eric and made his way into the living room. Once inside he started shaking himself off before turning to look towards Eric. As he met his eyes, he couldn't help but feel an excruciating unsettlement in his stomach. There was something different about him.

"Eric? Jesus…are you alright?" he asked, tilting his head a bit in confusion.

"I'm fine. Why are you here?" he asked, almost as monotonous as Craig normally spoke.

Clyde furrowed his brow as he looked Eric over. Something was terribly off about him. He was standing straight as a fucking board and his eyes…fuck…his eyes seemed so…lifeless.

"Uh…well…I'm here because I needed to talk to you about Craig. Look…I don't know what's been going on between you two but I just wanted to make sure it's over, whatever it was."

Eric stepped forward slowly and eerily, causing Clyde to step back. As Eric approached him he continued to instinctively shy away until, eventually, his back landed against the living room wall. Not knowing what else to do, he slouched and narrowed his shoulders as Eric came within inches of him, staring at him with those damn near lifeless eyes.

"You shouldn't have come here Clyde…" he said, almost like a deranged, murderous character from an old horror film.

Clyde swallowed hard as he looked upwards at him, feeling like his life was in imminent danger.

"Look…let's just calm down…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you…" Clyde stammered, not sure what he should do in this frightening situation. This must've been what Craig meant when he'd warned him that he wasn't well.

As Eric stared him down his hand aimlessly slapped the wall, hoping to land on a weapon of some sort. How could he have been so stupid? He should've listened to Craig. He knew he was dangerous; what the _fuck_ was he thinking? He felt like he could vomit as he realized there wasn't any sure option. He could either dart towards the door and make a run for it, hoping that the sudden movement wouldn't give Eric the push he needed for attack or he could stand still and try to bargain his way out, again hoping to avoid attack.

Clyde started to tremble uncontrollably as Eric closed their distance even further, his face just centimeters away from him. Tears started to fall down Clyde's cheeks as he realized there was no fucking way out of this.

"Eric, please…please don't hurt me…" he suddenly started to beg, sobs escaping him here and there. His voice was trembling with fear and regret as he struggled to decide what he should do.

"Don't worry…" Eric said tauntingly as he lifted his hand, pulling a sizeable knife from his back pocket, "…this won't hurt a bit."

With that, Clyde reacted instinctively. He screamed and attempted to shove Eric off. However, Eric slammed his arm against his throat, pinning him against the wall. Clyde continued to flail his arms and legs, attempting to kick, scratch, hit…do whatever he could to him. Unfortunately, as he continued to struggle Eric leaned harder against him, making him feel like his neck was going to snap like a fucking twig. He noticed after several seconds he could no longer pull in any air.

He felt his head start to lighten as thoughts began to race through his head at a million miles an hour. He thought of his mother, his father, his sister…Craig. Fuck. What would happen to Craig now? He'd be all alone, his boyfriend murdered by the only person he gave a shit about. How could he come back from that one? He was going to be a wreck. However, as Eric continued to apply further and further pressure, Clyde started to lose his vision. Blurriness settled in as a bright and overbearing light started to shine down on him. He could still see Eric. He could see him as the long, thick blade of the knife slid into his stomach. He could feel the warmth of his own blood flooding out onto his clothing and skin. He could taste the iron as it started to bubble up in his throat and fall between his teeth and lips as he gasped for air. Yes, as he faded further and further into the light he could see, with absolute clarity, the face of Eric Cartman as he unknowingly stole the life right out from Clyde Donovan's beautiful body.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm Just A Killer For Your Love

Chapter 16

By: StalkerDex

(Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews :D It appears I've shocked you guys! Haha. Well…here comes some more!)

Eric could feel his consciousness starting to return. His eyes remained shut as his heart beat started to stir, an excruciating pain began pounding at his temples and his skin detected the feeling of a thick, warm and wet substance on his hands and arms. He fluttered his eyes open and struggled to pull them into focus as he put his hand to his head. The white ceiling above him hurt his sensitive eyes as he squinted and brought it into focus. He blinked as the blurriness faded and he became increasingly aware of the wet substance on his hands. He removed his hand from his head and held it out in front of his tired eyes. He squinted as he turned his hand forwards and backwards before him, realizing it was covered in a thick, red substance. What the fuck? He sat himself up, his heart leaping into his throat as he spotted Clyde's lifeless body propped up against the wall, a trail of blood covering the wall behind him.

"Jesus!" he screamed as he scooted himself backwards in a panic. What the _fuck _happened? Why was Clyde bloodied in his house? Why the fuck was _he _covered in blood? He continued to scoot until his back hit the couch. He panted heavily as he drank in the scene through widened, hazel eyes. Holy fucking shit. Okay. Calm down. It's okay. Think…what can you last remember?

He felt his heart rate rushing feverishly inside his chest as he thought it through. He had no recollection of Clyde's arrival. No…the last thing he remembered was sitting in front of the fridge.

"Oh fuck…" he whispered to himself, panicked as he realized he'd slipped into one of his episodes. Jesus Christ. Did he do this?

He felt tears start to stream down his cheeks as he hurriedly crawled towards Clyde's lifeless body. He hesitated for a moment as he reached out in an attempt to check for a pulse. It was pretty fucking clear he was dead, but he figured he should at least check. He sucked in a considerable amount of air and held it as he grabbed his wrist and waited. Nothing.

"Jesus…Clyde…I'm so, so sorry…" he whined as he allowed himself to cry. This was awful. Just fucking awful. He put his bloodied hand to his mouth and shut his eyes as his back hit the wall. His heart was pounding uncontrollably in his chest as he felt a wave of nausea wash over him. He shut his eyes tighter as he involuntarily spit up a bit in his hand. He held it there for a few seconds before dropping the dirtied hand into his lap and sobbing uncontrollably. What the fuck was he going to do? Obviously Clyde had been murdered; he was fucking stabbed in the stomach. Should he hide the body? Did Craig know where he was? Surely Craig would know what had happened. Holy fuck. There was no way out of this! He was going to go to jail for sure!

He whimpered helplessly before realizing he was going to need some sort of help. Kyle would know what to do. He struggled to calm himself as he reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out, dialing Kyle.

Ring.

Ring.

"_Hey Cartman…what's up?_" he asked cheerfully, despite the fact it was the middle of the night. He must've been having a bout of insomnia.

"Kyle…I need your help. Something really fucking bad happened…I'm scared!" he wailed.

"_What's going on babe?_" he asked, starting to sound a little panicked.

"I don't know, Kyle. I don't know what's happening to me! I blacked out again…I can't remember anything and now…" he let out a few sobs, unable to control himself.

Kyle waited for a second, his heart beginning to race as an uneasy feeling settled in his stomach.

"_Eric…what happened?_"

Cartman felt the urge to vomit again as he struggled to find the words. He was terrified Kyle would abandon him and leave him to handle this on his own. Still…he had to try.

"I think I killed Clyde…he's dead in my living room…I don't know what happened Kyle! I swear to Christ I don't remember hurting him!"

Kyle immediately felt sickened as he listened to Eric cry helplessly on the other end of the line.

"Please don't leave me Kyle…please. I need your help! I don't know what the fuck to do I just need you to help me, please!" he begged, grabbing his hair as he waited for some sort of response from his boyfriend.

A long moment of silence passed between the two of them before Kyle managed to respond.

"_I'll be right there babe…hang on, we'll figure this out._"

Eric let out a tremendous sigh as he hung the phone up and looked towards Clyde's lifeless body. He stared, a pained look on his face as he struggled to wrap his head around what had happened. He wished with all his heart he could just _remember_. How was he capable of something like this? For all he knew maybe he _didn't_ do it.

He swallowed hard as he averted his eyes and started to fiddle his soiled hands. He knew that was a rationalization. He'd been showing signs of doing something like this for quite some time now and he'd ignored it. How fucking irresponsible. He felt like he could just punch himself in the face as he thought about it. He should've contacted a therapist or something.

However, as he considered the many things he should've done he couldn't help but feel a twinge of rage towards his mother. If she'd have been there this never would've happened. That fucking selfish bitch! He needed her and she just walked out on him. Sure, he could be a real asshole to her sometimes but, fuck, she was his mom. Why didn't she ever just put her foot down and put him in his place? Why was she so goddamn dead set on being his fucking friend? He had enough friends. He needed a fucking mom.

He felt some more tears pouring from his eyes as a profound sadness immediately took him over. He had to fix this. No time to sit and worry about the state of his sorry life. Besides, what right did he have feeling bad about his own issues? He'd deprived one of his childhood friends of a life all together.

He cleared his throat as he suddenly forced himself to stand. He felt very light headed after vomiting, but he managed to make his way to the kitchen. Once at the sink he turned the water on and started to wash the blood and puke from his hands. The water ran bright red down the drain, which vexed him. As he watched it go down the sink he couldn't help but feel a sense of immense loss. He'd lost himself. He'd murdered someone. He was more than likely going to lose Kyle…fuck…everyone. He was going to go to jail for the rest of his life for something he couldn't even fucking remember.

"Goddamnit," he whined to himself before leaning forward and splashing water over his face and bangs, trying to get the rest of it off.

The cool water felt calming on his face, which caused him to splash more and more upon himself. He didn't want to think and the coldness sort of numbed his mind. However, as he was starting to get lost in emptiness, he heard the front door open and close. He abruptly turned to see Kyle, his eyes wide with shock as he stared down at Clyde's body.

Eric turned the water off and wiped the water from his face with his sleeve as he hurried into the living room. He stopped a few feet away from Kyle, trying to give him a minute to take in the situation. He felt horrible as he watched his boyfriend's face blatantly show fear and surprise, his eyes flickering over their friend's body.

"Holy fuck…" he whispered as he blinked awkwardly and looked towards Cartman. Eric held his breath for a moment, unsure of what he should say.

Kyle suddenly dropped his shoulders and put his hand to his head, clearly stressed out.

"We…we have to clean this up. Look…go take a shower…get all the blood off of you. Do you have trash bags? We can dump the body somewhere else…we'll clean up the living room…whatever we have to do. You can't go down for this…do you understand me? I won't lose you to this!" Kyle suddenly spat out, shocking Eric.

"Y…you don't think I should confess?" Eric asked, dumbfounded.

Kyle's eyes were still wide as he looked at him, "Fuck…do you even remember doing this? For all we know it wasn't even you!"

Eric was stunned. Kyle was making the same fucking rationalizations he had been. Kyle bit his lower lip before suddenly shouting, startling Eric.

"Get in the shower!"

Eric nodded before quickly scurrying up the stairs, leaving Kyle alone with the body. He put his hand to his head, his entire body trembling as he stared down at Clyde. What a fucking mess.

"Fuck…" he whimpered before dropping his hand to his side and striding into the kitchen. They had to do this quickly before the sun rose and people noticed he was gone. He quickly located the garbage bags under the sink and tore one out. Once he'd had it, he made his way back into the living room.

He started to feel himself somewhat go into autopilot, his emotions defensively shutting themselves off. He removed his jacket and tossed it on the couch before opening the bag up. Once opened he bent over and nudged Clyde's shoulders. Jesus; why did Cartman have to kill the second fattest kid in their class?

He gritted his teeth as he started to sweat with nervousness, sliding the bag over Clyde's upper half. Once he was covered down to his hips he pushed the body over and started to slide the rest of him in. It was a bit of a tight squeeze, even with the extra large trash bags. He felt an overwhelming pain in his stomach as he sort of bent Clyde's body, contorting him so he'd fit in the bag. Jesus fucking Christ this was sick. Nonetheless, he finally managed to get Clyde's body in the bag and he tied it shut, making sure no blood was leaking out of it.

"Okay Kyle…you can do this," he whispered to himself as he went back to the kitchen and located some carpet cleaner. He also grabbed a towel before heading back into the living room. Once there, he drug the bag off to the side a bit, breaking a sweat from the dead weight of Clyde's body.

Once he was safely aside he got down on his hands and knees, poured cleanser over the carpet and started to scrub. He grunted as he frantically scrubbed, overwhelmed by the tremendous amount of blood. It seemed damn near impossible to clean, but he was determined so he kept at it.

As he scrubbed he heard Eric coming down the stairs, causing him to pause and look up at him. He looked mortified.

"Kyle…I don't think you should be involved in this…" he started, realizing that if he were to get caught Kyle was going to go down with him.

Kyle blinked stupidly at him.

"What? Shut up, Eric. I'm involved whether you like it or not. You're my boyfriend…I'm here for you. So…just…let me do this, alright?"

Eric stared at him, a little taken aback. Jesus; Kyle really did love him. No one else in the world would do something like this.

"Okay," he submitted before heading into the kitchen.

"Don't! You're clean…don't touch any of this. I'm going to finish up here and then I'll get in the shower."

Eric nodded, stopping in his tracks. He felt bad as he watched Kyle scrub. It took him about forty-five minutes or so to get rid of all the blood, but he managed.

"Okay…now…I'm going to get in the shower. Once I'm out we're gonna put our clothes into separate bags. We're gonna dump his body into the pond, okay? Then we're going to burn the clothes and hide the knife somewhere else, alright?"

Eric nodded, feeling like he was in a daze. Kyle nodded back, also seeming out of it, before disappearing up the stairs. Knowing that Kyle was going to need another pair of clothes he made his way into his bedroom, locating an older shirt of his. It was a smaller sized black T shirt. He also found a pair of jeans he used to wear in Junior High, figuring it was about Kyle's size. He laid them out on the bed before stepping back and staring at them aimlessly. None of this seemed real; none of it at all.

"Hey…" Kyle's voice interrupted his thoughts as he entered Eric's room.

"Oh…sorry," he apologized as he snapped out of his daze and faced his boyfriend.

Kyle nodded towards him before looking at the bed.

"Those for me?"

"Yeah…they're from when I was like thirteen, they should fit you."

Kyle smirked at him, somehow managing to appreciate the humor in that statement. Eric smiled, though he looked very uncomfortable. Kyle cleared his throat in the awkwardness of the situation before walking over to the bed. Eric watched as Kyle removed his towel and started slipping into the new clothes. Once he was done he turned around to face Eric and let out a sigh.

"Okay…let's do this," he said, almost sounding like he was preparing himself.

"Okay," Eric complied as the two of them headed down the stairs. It was strange. The living room was entirely clean, though it smelled very much like bleach and cleaner, and the large, full trash bag was just sitting to the side. It sickened them both to think their dead classmate was in there.

"Come on," Kyle said as he grabbed the bag.

Eric walked over and also lifted it. They both carried it towards the front door. Once there, they set it down.

"Hang on, alright? I'm going to go outside and make sure no one's around, okay?"

Eric nodded, his body starting to shake with nervousness as Kyle peaked his head out the door. Eric immediately flicked the light switch off, not wanting to draw attention to the house. Kyle looked back at him, smiling lightly.

"Thanks."

"Yeah," Eric said as he scratched the back of his neck. It seemed weird to be interacting the way they were given the situation. Kyle detected this and swallowed before walking out the front door. Eric waited for several seconds before he came inside again.

"Okay…it's clear. Let's get this into my car."

Eric bit his lower lip before bending down and helping Kyle lift the body. They got it out of the house before dropping it once more. Eric turned and closed the door before they picked him up and resumed carrying him to the car. Once there, Kyle unlocked the doors.

"Okay, here we go," he instructed as they hoisted the body into the backseat, landing it with a sickening thud. The two of them shuddered at the sound, though they recovered quickly.

"Alright…get in!" Kyle demanded. Both of them had adrenaline pulsating throughout their veins as they piled into the car, Kyle quickly starting it and driving away. The drive was silent as they were both too frightened and focused on the task at hand to chat.

Once they'd reached Stark's pond Kyle turned the car off. In the moonlight and stillness of it all, Eric couldn't help but think about that night he'd spent with Craig. He had been the first boy he'd ever kissed and, admittedly, it was one of the first good times he'd had out drinking with a friend. He put his hand to his mouth as he struggled to hold in the sickness he felt. Here he was at the place he'd bonded with Craig to dump his boyfriend's body.

Kyle, noticing Eric's discomfort, reached out and squeezed his leg reassuringly.

"Hey…look at me."

Eric obliged, though the pain he was suffering was obvious.

"You're going to be okay. We're going to cover this up and we're going to get you some medical help, alright? Everything's gonna be okay. Look…why don't we skip town? I have a bunch of money saved up…we can leave this place, me and you."

"Kyle…everyone will know we had something to do with it if we do that," Eric whined.

Kyle swallowed, a defeated look on his face as he looked at the ground.

Eric felt sympathetic towards him. He hadn't meant to be put him in this situation.

"Look, let's just get this over with, okay? Then you can go home and we'll go to school tomorrow and act like none of this ever happened. We won't worry about this unless we're found out."

Kyle nodded. They looked each other over for a second before sighing together and stepping out of the car. They were, once again, in a daze as they lugged his body out of the car and made their way to the side of Stark's pond.

"Okay…we have to go out as far as we can…" Kyle instructed.

Eric quietly complied as they walked out until it was up to their shoulders, the body damn near weightless beneath the water. They locked eyes, both of them afraid to let go of him. Once he drifted to the bottom there was no way out.

"You know someone will find him here," Eric sighed.

Kyle nodded, "yeah. I know but…maybe if they take long enough the water will take away some of the evidence."

Eric bit his lower lip as he stared at Kyle, clearly terrified.

"Okay…it's time. Let him go…" Kyle whispered, his green eyes intense in the moonlight.

Eric nodded one last time before taking in a deep breath, his fingers reluctantly letting go of the body. They both took a few steps backwards as they knew the body was settling in the silt. A long, intense moment of silence passed between the two of them before Kyle abruptly grasped onto Eric, planting a needy kiss on his lips. Eric grabbed his neck with his hands before finishing off the kiss and staring at him.

"We'll never speak of this again," Kyle somewhat asked, somewhat instructed.

"Never again," he assured.

They looked each other over for a few more seconds before Eric put his arm around Kyle's shoulders, the two of them making their way out of the pond.

"I'll stay with you tonight. You'll need an alibi and I'll help you burn the clothes. We'll drop the knife in the woods tomorrow on the way to school," Kyle suddenly said as they stood outside the water, dripping wet.

Eric was pale and sickly looking, but he managed to answer unenthusiastically.

"Yeah…okay. Let's go."

Kyle watched empathetically as the love of his life made his way over to the car, a defeated air about him. Kyle sighed before getting into his car, shooting Eric one last fearful look before starting the vehicle and heading back to his house.

Neither of them knew where they were going or what they were going to do, but they did know this: they could count on each other no matter the circumstance.

The only thing that could break their bond now was death.


	17. Chapter 17

I'm Just A Killer For Your Love

Chapter 17

By: StalkerDex

(Author's Note: thank you! I'm glad some more people are reading this :D You'll have to wait and see what happens! Thank you, of course, for reading. The plot thickens…)

Craig dialed Clyde's number again, starting to get a little frantic. He had awoken to find his boyfriend gone; no note; no text; no nothing. Where the hell would he go without letting him know he wouldn't be back? It didn't make any sense. Clyde wasn't the type of person to just disappear on him like that.

His stomach ached as he allowed a deep worry to overcome him. Something was wrong; he knew it. He swallowed hard as he suddenly scrolled through his contacts, locating Eric's number. He gritted his teeth as he put the phone to his ear, not exactly eager to talk to him.

"_What do you want, Craig?_" Eric demanded, sounding arrogant as ever.

"Have you heard from Clyde? I woke up this morning and he was gone…"

Eric felt his stomach drop immediately at the mention of Clyde's name. He wanted to vomit as he struggled to maintain his regular demeanor, despite the fact that he could physically feel the guilt.

"No. Why would I know where Clyde is, asshole? I don't even talk to him."

Craig scratched the back of his head, worry apparent on his face.

"Well…look, can you come get me? I don't have a ride to school and Clyde's dad isn't home so I can't ask him."

Eric looked towards Kyle, who was sitting across from him at the table. They were attempting to indulge in a cup of coffee before school. Kyle was staring at him, his green eyes wide with worry. Eric put his hand to his head as he struggled to get out of it; he wasn't sure if he and Kyle could handle being alone with Craig.

"Why don't you ask Tweek? You know, someone who is actually one of your friends?"

Craig dropped his hand from the back of his head in exasperation. Why the fuck was Eric being so difficult? He was already worried enough about Clyde, the last thing he needed was to deal with his bullshit.

"Eric, please? Goddamnit! I don't understand why you're being such a dick! Just today and I'll figure something out for the rest of the year, okay?"

Eric shot Kyle another pleading look, unsure of what to say. Kyle shrugged at him, not wanting to leave Craig without a ride after what had happened. Sure, he didn't know yet that his boyfriend was dead, but it was only a matter of time before that information got out. They certainly didn't want to be on his bad side once that happened.

Eric let out a weighted sigh before responding.

"Yeah, alright. Me and Kyle will be there in like twenty minutes. Be waiting out front or I'm leaving your ass behind."

Craig rolled his eyes, "fine. See you in twenty, you fat piece of shit."

Eric abruptly hung up the phone, unable to stomach any further interaction with Craig. It was hard enough to deal with the fact that he'd slept with him, now he had to struggle with the guilt over murdering his boyfriend. He hadn't intended for either of those things to happen. Fuck; he couldn't even _remember _any of those things. What the fuck was he supposed to do now? How was he supposed to go on with his life? Was murder something a person could even get past? He found himself thinking he probably wouldn't.

As if reading his mind, Kyle reached out and placed his hand atop Eric's, his eyes burning with intensity as he spoke.

"Eric…it'll be alright. I promise you. I'm not letting you go to jail. Whatever we have to do we'll get through this."

Eric grasped Kyle's hand, needing to feel his comforting touch.

"Kyle…what if this keeps happening? I mean, I've been blacking out for a while now. It's probably not going to just stop, you know? Fuck…what if I hurt someone else? What if I…" he paused, swallowing hard as he tried to regain control of his emotions. Kyle stared at him, unsure of where he was going. It took a moment, but Eric finally managed to swallow his pain and continue, "…what if I hurt you?"

Empathy immediately washed it's way over Kyle's angelic face, an understanding taking control. He squeezed Eric's hand with conviction as he leaned in and placed his other hand on his cheek. Eric instinctively reached up and placed his hand atop it.

"You're not going to hurt me. You're not going to hurt anyone else. I promise. There is help out there and, with god as my fucking witness Eric Cartman, I'm going to figure out a way to make this stop. I won't let you suffer anymore, you got it?"

Eric stared at him, uncertainty obvious in his eyes. However, he didn't want to hurt Kyle so he simply did his best to smile. Kyle returned the sentiment.

"Okay, now go get ready," Kyle instructed.

Eric nodded before standing himself up and heading off to his room to gather his school things. Kyle's face melted into stress and worry upon his lover's exit. Fuck. What a mess. He felt his stomach sinking as he tried to think of some way out of this. He wished there were an answer but there just wasn't.

…

Craig stood in the driveway, clicking the redial number and placing the phone on speaker. He had been trying to call Clyde all fucking morning. He hoped to God he would just show up at school and everything would be okay. Maybe he went out and forgot to bring his phone with him? Maybe something happened with his dad? There were so many possibilities. He couldn't help but feel it was something much, much worse, though.

As he listened to Clyde's voicemail for the hundredth time, he lifted to his gaze at the sound of an engine coming up the road. It was Eric's car. He abruptly shoved his phone into his pocket, attempting to act like he wasn't as worried as he was. He tapped his foot nervously as the car pulled into his driveway.

He strode hurriedly towards the car and let himself into the back, doing his best to ignore the awkwardness of the situation. This was the first time he'd been alone with Eric and Kyle since he and Eric had fucked. However, at the moment, that was the least of his worries.

"Hey, how are you?" Kyle offered, turning a bit to look at Craig.

Craig looked up towards him, a little caught off guard. He'd pretty much expected to be ignored the entire ride. He shrugged as Eric backed out of the driveway and headed towards the school.

"I'm alright, I guess. I can't get a hold of Clyde…don't know where the fuck he went," he couldn't help but show a hint of worry as he spoke.

Eric did his best to settle his stomach as he detected the pain and worry Craig was experiencing. He hated to think that he was the one to cause this whole mess.

Kyle nodded as he spoke cautiously, "I'm sure he'll turn up. He probably just left early for school or something."

Craig pulled his phone from his pocket and stared at it, pleading with God in his head for a call from his missing boyfriend.

"Yeah…" he responded absent-mindedly.

Kyle looked him over for a second before deciding it was best he turn around and shut the fuck up. As Craig continued to focus on his phone Kyle spotted Eric's hand opening and closing on the center console. He was clearly coming out of his skin in the somewhat risky situation, so Kyle instinctively reached out and grasped it, rubbing his thumb atop it. Eric laced his fingers with Kyle's, an immense amount of comfort washing over him. It was amazing how Kyle could make everything better.

Craig lifted his eyes from his phone, catching their intimate moment. He couldn't help but feel some resentment as he watched. Why did Eric get to have happiness? He had done so many reprehensible things in his life; why did he get to have a pure, genuine connection with another human being? Why couldn't he have that? He hadn't done anything overly terrible to anyone? Sure, he had cheated on Clyde…but it was a mistake. He hadn't done it to be malicious or anything. Eric had straight done _evil _things throughout the course of his young life. It just wasn't fair.

He sighed as he leaned backwards, averting his eyes from the sickening affection Kyle and Eric were sharing. As he sat there, he couldn't help but wonder why Kyle was grasping Eric like that in the first place? Did he know that Eric had slept with him? Was he assuring him he didn't care? What was going on between those two anyway? As he thought about it he lowered his eyes back to their hands and, for the briefest moment, he couldn't help but think Eric may have an idea as to where Clyde was. After all, he was losing his fucking mind…maybe something had happened?

No. Stop it. Nothing like that happened in South Park. At least not in his experience.

He swallowed hard as he did his best to put that ugly thought out of his mind. He knew he was being crazy…right?

The three of them felt a small amount of relief settle between them as Eric pulled into his parking space.

"Thanks," Craig said carelessly as he opened the door and rushed out of the car, eager to be away from those two freaks. They were such assholes. He wanted nothing to do with them ever again.

Eric let out a long sigh of relief once Craig had exited his car, turning his head to meet Kyle's eyes.

"Fuck…" he whispered, putting his hand to his head. He felt a physical exhaustion wash over him in the wake of that intense amount of fear, guilt and nervousness the ride had consisted of.

"Yeah…fuck…" Kyle responded, grasping his stomach with his gloved hand. It was snowy and chilly out today, much like most others.

"Oh Jesus…" Eric growled as he spotted Stan, Kenny and Wendy approaching his car. The last thing he wanted to do was deal with that hippie sonuvabitch Stan.

Kyle didn't look overly thrilled at the sight either, but the two of them got out of the car nonetheless and proceeded to maintain face.

"Hey dude," Kyle said, surprisingly sounding happy. God, he was good at adapting to any situation. Eric couldn't help but marvel at his strength for a moment.

"Hey…what's up?" Stan asked, bumping his fist to Kyle's briefly.

"Not much," he said as he put his hands into his coat pockets, leaning against Eric's car casually.

Eric swallowed hard as Stan eyed him. He seemed like he was angry with him, though he wasn't sure why. Whatever. That hippie was always pissed off at him about something. He looked away, turning his attention to Kenny.

"Want a cigarette poor boy?" he asked as he pulled his pack out.

"Yes!" Kenny said enthusiastically as he held his hand out.

"Alright, Jesus Christ, calm down. You're acting like I just offered you a year's supply of food stamps."

"Fuck you, Cartman. Give me a cigarette!" Kenny retorted.

Eric smirked at him before handing him one. Kyle and Stan watched as Eric lit his and then handed the lighter to Kenny.

"You want one?" he offered as he looked towards Kyle. Stan was about to laugh in his face, knowing damn well Kyle didn't smoke. However, he was put in his place as Kyle responded.

"Yeah, okay."

Stan's eyes widened with a small amount of surprise, causing Eric to smirk at him victoriously as he handed Kyle a cigarette. He snatched the lighter out of Kenny's hand and leaned in, lighting Kyle's cigarette for him almost seductively. Stan swallowed with discomfort, shoving his hands into his pockets and averting his eyes. Eric took a small amount of joy at his response. However, the moment was broken as he couldn't help but overhear, just barely in the distance, Craig's crew talking.

"No, dude…I haven't seen Clyde at all today. Why? What's going on?" Tweek asked, his eye twitching slightly as he trembled. He was clearly bothered by the news of Clyde's disappearance too.

"Fuck…where would he go?" Craig whined, putting his gloved hand to his head and adjusting his hat.

"Maybe you should track his phone? He has an iPhone…you can contact Apple and ask them to show you his location…" Token offered.

"No…I can't do that. They won't tell _me _his location. I'm not family."

"What about his dad? Isn't his dad worried?" Tweek asked, pulling at his shirt with nervousness.

"His dad's out of town…I think he comes home tonight though," Craig answered, a contemplative look crossing his face. Perhaps he should give Mr. Donovan a call.

"Well you should call him and let him know Clyde's missing, don't you think?" Token asked.

Craig nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah…I'll do that after school. Then we can track his phone…"

Eric felt his stomach lurch. Jesus…he didn't even know where Clyde's phone was! What if it fell out of his pockets at his house or something? Could they track it if it was at the bottom of the lake with him? Fuck…he knew he and Kyle had to have missed something. If there was anything he knew from watching TV it was almost impossible to get away with murder in this day and age.

Kyle noticed Eric's face flushing. He looked nauseated.

"Eric…babe…are you okay?" he asked, leaning forward and touching his arm, catching Stan and Kenny off guard. Apparently Kyle didn't give a shit if they were out or not.

Eric blinked, snapping himself out of it and focusing on Kyle.

"Uh…can I talk to you?" he asked, sounding like he was going to lose his shit.

Stan narrowed his eyes, "what the fuck is going on with you two?"

They both turned their attention to Stan, eyes wide with what he couldn't identify as either fear or surprise. Maybe it was both.

"What're you talking about?" Kyle asked, doing his best to sound innocent.

"I mean you guys are acting fuckin' weird. Why are you so jumpy?"

"We're not, hippie. Stop being a jealous asshole," Eric snapped, knowing damn well Stan was trying to get in between he and Kyle somehow.

Stan scoffed before flipping him off.

"Whatever, c'mon Kenny," he said as he started to walk away.

Kenny eyed them for a moment.

"Well…I'm happy for you guys. Best of luck to you," he offered before smiling genuinely at them and hurrying after Stan.

Kyle and Eric both looked after them, dumbfounded. What the fuck just happened?

"Ugh…Stan's being such a fuckin' asshole," Kyle scoffed before turning his attention to Eric, "so what's going on?"

Eric looked over towards Craig's gang before leaning close to Kyle and whispering.

"I heard them talking about tracking Clyde's phone. Did you notice if it was on him or not?"

Kyle's stomach immediately dropped.

"What? Oh fuck…I didn't even think of that…"

Eric put his hand to his forehead, brushing his bangs out of his face forcefully.

"Fuck Kyle…what do we do now?"

Kyle grabbed his arm tightly, commanding his attention.

"Now we keep our fucking mouths shut and wait and see what happens."


	18. Chapter 18

I'm Just A Killer For Your Love

Chapter 18

By: StalkerDex

(Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay guys! I've been doing some writing work for some actual cash so I had to tend to that for a few days. Now I can return my attention to this. Hopefully I haven't left you in suspense for too long :P As always, thank you for reading. I am closing in on the conclusion to this whole big long thing, finally! I'd say just a few more chapters before you finally get to see how this all turns out!)

Stan was sitting in class, his foot tapping anxiously on the floor as he watched the clock. He'd been waiting for the bell to release him, feeling as though the time would never come. He normally wouldn't have cared so much, but he urgently needed to talk to Craig. Upon hearing the news of Clyde's disappearance he couldn't help but think Eric had something to do with it. It made sense. After all, Stan had ratted he and Craig out for fucking, and he'd seen him having that, uh, mental breakdown he claimed to have no memory of. That in combination with Clyde's rather intense jealousy spelled out disaster.

In the midst of putting together the pieces, he couldn't help but feel he could possibly gain from the situation. Sure, it was all terrible and sad and it was awful of him to think, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't just sit back and watch Eric ruin his best friend's life. He had to take action, and telling Craig his suspicions was just the ticket he needed to save Kyle, even if it meant hurting someone else in the process.

Suddenly, the bell went off, signaling the end of the school day for the young adults stuck within.

"Alright, don't forget your papers are due tomorrow, class!" the teacher hollered out frantically as they all gathered their supplies and rushed out of the classroom. Nobody cared what she had to say, Stan least of all. He had to get to Craig before he found a ride home. As he sprinted, however, he unknowingly caught the attention of Kyle and Eric.

"Where the fuck is that hippie running off to?" Eric scoffed as he shifted his backpack on his shoulder.

Kyle shrugged, frustrated with the erratic and rather defiant behavior his friend had displayed over the past few weeks. He was growing to be a thorn in his side more than a friend these days, which saddened him a great deal. Nonetheless, Stan was the least of his problems at this point; or so he thought.

"Who cares? He's a dick," Kyle said, resentment heavy in his tone.

Eric shrugged before putting his arm around Kyle's shoulder, the two of them continuing down the halls, each of them doing their best to appear careless.

"Yeah, true. He is a dick," Eric agreed, enjoying Kyle's newfound resentment for Stan. He'd always envied Kyle and Stan's friendship and it felt really fucking good to have Kyle on his side. However, as they emerged from the school they were both a little caught off guard to see Stan talking with Craig, looking as though they were deeply involved in a serious conversation. Both of their stomach's dropped at the sight and, as if he could sense them, Stan's eyes met theirs for just the briefest moment. A discomfort settled on his face as he grabbed Craig's arm and started to lead him towards his car.

"Oh fuck…" Kyle whispered under his breath, his eyes averting themselves to the ground. This was really bad.

"Yeah…fuck," Eric whispered, catching Craig's nervous eyes.

Tucker wasn't entirely sure why Stan had approached him in the first place, and he _certainly _didn't know why Kyle and Cartman were giving him such weird stares, but he was being dragged towards a car and that was something he had no room to complain about. So, in light of the fact he'd inadvertently earned himself a ride, he happily shut the fuck up and allowed Stan to drag him along.

"Get in," Marsh demanded as he let go of his classmate and approached the driver's side of the car, letting himself in.

Craig cleared his throat before looking once more at Kyle and Cartman, an unsettled feeling washing over him. However, he didn't have time to worry about those two, so he forced himself to ignore it and sheepishly entered Stan's car, doing his best to be quiet as he got comfortable. The two remained silent as Stan backed out of his space and left the parking lot, also meeting the eyes of his life long friends as they passed. He felt a little sickened as the reality of the situation came over him, but he knew he had to go through with this. He had to do this for Kyle.

He swallowed hard as he drove towards Craig's house. However, much to his surprise, Craig broke the silence before he had the chance.

"Hey, can you take me to Clyde's house? I wanted to wait for his dad to get home. I think he can help me find him…"

"You're not going to find him," Stan interrupted, causing Craig's mouth to immediately shut. An awkward moment of confusion passed between them before Craig got the courage to speak.

"What are you talking about? It's not that hard. I was talking to Token and he said if I get his dad's help we can track his phone and…"

"Trust me, Craig," he interrupted forcefully, "It won't matter. You won't find him. You won't find his phone."

Craig furrowed his brow, consumed with confusion. What the fuck did Stan know about Clyde? They weren't even friends. Although, for whatever reason, he did remember Clyde saying that Stan was the one who'd told him about he and Eric. Perhaps he did know something…?

"What do you mean?" Craig asked, far less aggressively. He was ready to listen now.

Stan ran his hand through his hair, anxiety almost overwhelming him. Somewhere, deep in the back of his mind, he felt like what he was doing wasn't right.

"Look…here's the thing," he started, somewhat struggling to get the words out, "I have some issues with Kyle and Eric dating. I'm sure you know that, you're friends with them I guess, right?"

Craig nodded, not really sure what the hell this had to do with Clyde. Still, he waited patiently for the rest of his explanation.

"Anyway, uh, as you know Clyde wasn't too happy about Eric talking to you either so we, um, we made an arrangement. We agreed that if I dug up some dirt on Cartman he would make sure he and Kyle broke up…"

Craig felt his stomach lurch. Clyde had _asked _Stan to dig up dirt? And then he was supposed to ruin Kyle and Eric's relationship?

"Stan…" Craig gasped, feeling as though he were about to pass out, "…Stan what did you do?"

Stan bit his lower lip, shame washing over him as he decided he should pull off of the road. A heavy silence settled between the two of them as he slowed the car to a stop and turned it off. He ran his hand through his hair before leaning back in his seat and putting it to his mouth, realizing the gravity of what he'd actually done.

"I…I didn't mean for anything to happen to him, Craig…" he stammered, realizing that this may have been more his fault than he'd been willing to admit.

"Shut up Stan!" Craig shouted, causing Stan's eyes to widen. He leaned back a bit as Craig unbuckled himself and leaned forward, closing the distance between them, "just shut the _fuck _up! Do you realize what you've done!"

Stan swallowed hard, his eyes still wide with shock.

"Wh…what? What the fuck are you talking about, asshole? I didn't know this was going to happen! Jesus Christ!" Stan retorted, starting to get defensive. He didn't want to, but he would beat Craig senseless if necessary.

"SHUT UP!" Craig hollered as he grabbed Stan's collar and pulled their faces together, "you're a fucking asshole, Stan! You can't just fuck with people's lives! What the fuck is wrong with you! Do you understand what you've done! Huh! Can you even fathom what you've caused!"

Stan's breathing was erratic as he struggled with a mixture of guilt and rage. How dare Craig put this on him?

"How the fuck was I supposed to know this would happen, Craig!"

Craig yanked on his collar, pushing their foreheads together as he shouted at him.

"Because you fucking saw it! You saw him losing his mind! If you saw us having sex then I _know_ you saw what he did after! You knew he was losing his goddamn mind and you told Clyde anyway! Why couldn't you have just minded your own mother fucking business! Are you really that selfish! You'd rather risk someone's fucking _life _than just let Kyle go!"

Stan was trembling, resenting what Craig had to say.

"Shut up Craig…you don't know anything about me and Kyle…" he said, though his voice was wavering and hushed.

"I know enough," Craig responded, letting go of his collar and pushing him backwards. Stan's back hit the door. The two of them stared each other down for a few seconds before Craig went on.

"Look at this. Jesus Christ Stan…all of this for nothing. Don't you get it? Kyle loves Eric! He'll never love you. Never."

Stan gritted his teeth as he struggled to control himself. This wasn't the time or place. Still, Craig decided to keep on pushing.

"Frankly…you were never good enough for him, anyway," he spat out before opening the door and letting himself out of the car, turning to shoot Stan one more accusing look, "And just so you know, I'm not going to be a fucking puppet for you like Clyde was. If you want Cartman dead you're going to have to kill him yourself."

Stan felt his heart sinking in his chest as Craig slammed the door behind him, leaving him to face his own demons. He'd never had anyone call him out on it. All of these years, _no one _dared to actually say what he couldn't even say himself. He was in love with Kyle Broflovski and he was willing to destroy anything and everything that stood between them.

As Stan stewed in his thoughts Craig stormed off towards his own house, knowing now that Stan had been right. There wasn't any sense in trying to track him; not unless it was in the hopes of finding his body six feet under in the woods or something.

He put his hand to his stomach, feeling like he had to vomit at the thought. Clyde; the kid he'd been best friends with for most of his life; the kid who'd grown into a strong, amazing man; the _man _he'd allowed himself to fall in love with. Clyde Donovan was all of that and more, and now he was gone. Gone forever.

Suddenly, despite his best efforts, he lost his footing and dropped to his knees. He immediately started to sob as he leaned forward, dropping his hands to the snow and burying his head in them. He grabbed locks of his hair and squeezed them violently as he cried hysterically, his entire body physically feeling pain for the loss of his lover. How the fuck had he not seen this coming? How had he let this happen? He should've been protecting him. He should've paid more attention and, even more important, he should've never, _ever _shared that fucking bottle of whiskey with Eric Theodore Cartman.


	19. Chapter 19

I'm Just A Killer For Your Love

Chapter 19

By: StalkerDex

(Author's Note: Wow! Thank you so much! It never ceases to amaze me that people actually read and enjoy my stories! Only two more chapters!)

It was storming heavily outside, lightning, thunder and rain dominating the night sky. There was an ominous air surrounding South Park as tensions grew stronger amongst the town's youth. For whatever reason, he couldn't explain it, Craig was standing at Eric Cartman's doorstep heavily distraught. He felt so many emotions as sheets of rain poured heavily upon him, soaking his thin frame. His black hair was matted to his forehead as tears fell down his face, though it was hard to tell amongst the downpour. He'd been standing there for several minutes trying to summon the courage to say what he needed to say.

He struggled to get himself under control as he looked upwards, observing the raging storm pounding over him. As he watched, lightning crashing and thunder roaring, he couldn't help but feel something horrible was going to happen. South Park had a way of knowing when something bad lay just ahead and it would subtly warn it's towns people in any way it could; he felt this was why the storm was happening in the first place. This fucking town had a mind of it's own most days.

"Fuck," he whimpered to himself, realizing he had to get a move on this. Time was ticking by far too quickly. He gritted his teeth with nervousness as he reached out and knocked firmly on the door. As he waited, he stepped back and inserted his hands into the pockets of his blue jacket. It didn't take long for Eric to answer.

Craig looked towards Eric with conviction as he opened the door, which Cartman immediately noticed. He was going to berate Craig for daring to show up at his doorstep, but he could clearly see something serious was going on, so he silently stepped aside and watched as Craig entered his home.

Upon entering, Craig heard Cartman close the door as he realized Kyle was sitting on the couch. Good; they were together. Kyle stood up from the couch, his emerald eyes wide with worry and confusion as Eric walked towards him. They stood beside each other, their hands locking together as they eyed Craig questioningly. He took a moment, but managed to draw in a deep breath, an intense and serious look upon his face as he explained his presence.

"Listen to me. I'm not here to hurt you or come after you or even fucking yell at you, despite how much I want to," he began, eyeing Eric warningly.

Kyle glanced at Eric, worry in his eyes, before directing them back towards Craig. Eric didn't so much as blink, which wasn't much of a surprise to anyone. Craig cleared his throat before continuing.

"Stan, apparently, made some kind of deal with Clyde. Clyde told him that if Stan dug up some dirt on you for him he would make sure you and Kyle didn't stay together in return. I didn't know about any of this until today when, as you saw, Stan gave me a ride home…"

Eric suddenly felt a pit form in his stomach as Kyle started to speak up.

"What the fuck? Are you serious? Why the fuck would he do that? What the hell does he care who I'm dating?" Kyle demanded, immediately infuriated with his supposed best friend.

Craig raised his eyebrows at him, a little surprised he hadn't put it together yet. Kyle eyed him for a few seconds, realizing that he wasn't sure why this concerned Craig at all.

"Whatever," he huffed, doing his best to put the bother aside, "why are you here then? What does that have to do with you?"

Eric felt a strong pang in his stomach as he shot Craig a pleading look. He really didn't want him to say anything about them sleeping together. Craig noticed and, for whatever reason, he felt further sympathy for Eric. He didn't remember. There was no need to out him. He nodded assuringly towards Eric, which Kyle was oblivious to, before explaining further.

"It doesn't matter. It's just that…I know what happened. I know you killed him Eric. With the information I have it just makes sense."

Kyle and Eric both took in deep breaths, each of them prepared to defend the other if necessary. However, much to their surprise, Craig raised his hand and signaled the two of them to settle. They both released some air as they stared at Craig expectantly.

"Like I said…I'm not here for revenge or anything like that. I know you don't remember, Eric. I'm aware of what's been going on with you. I just…I just came to ask you to tell me where he is. Please? At least let me bury him."

Kyle and Eric both looked at each other, eyes wide with uncertainty. Kyle was the first to protest.

"We can't do that. If we do that we'll go to jail," Kyle insisted, alerting Craig to the fact that he'd been involved.

"Why would you go to jail?" he asked, thoroughly offended that Kyle was so aware of the situation.

Kyle swallowed hard as he responded shakily, "I helped hide him. I didn't hurt him, honest."

Craig eyed him for a moment before shaking it off and moving forward.

"Look…what if you two leave town? You know…just get the fuck out of here? I would wait until you were long gone before I let anyone know where he was; and I promise I won't tell anyone it was you, Eric. I swear it. I just want to bury him…please?"

Kyle and Eric looked towards each other, uncertainty in both of their eyes. On the one hand, it was a reasonable request. On the other, it was a tremendous leap of faith. Eric sucked in a considerable amount of air, preparing to protest once more. However, he was interrupted by a very sincere and pleading Craig.

"Eric…_please_. You at least owe me that much. Don't you guys get it? I mean…what if this had happened to _you_? What if I knew where one of you were buried and I didn't tell you? How would you feel, knowing that you couldn't bury the one that you love? _Please_ just let me put him to rest? I swear on my own fucking life, I will _not _rat you out. I promise!"

Kyle glanced towards him, a little uncomfortable by the somewhat intimate plead. What the fuck did Craig think Eric owed him for? They weren't even that close of friends, as far as he knew. As curious as he was, he decided to brush it off. Now was hardly the time to worry about what kind of friendship Craig and Eric shared.

Eric felt his stomach aching as he watched Kyle struggle to process the situation and Craig attempting to mask his pain. Jesus. He'd fucked everyone over and he actually, for once in his life, hadn't meant to hurt anyone.

"Fuck!" he suddenly shouted, squeezing his eyes shut and balling his hands into fists. Kyle and Craig watched with silent reverence as he put his fists to his head and shook violently. It was all too much to bear. The murder; the affair; the guilt. There was so much shame and regret and he simply couldn't take the fact that any of it was real. If only he could remember; then he could at least say he was consciously responsible for these atrocities! How was he supposed to feel when he couldn't actually take credit for the things he'd done? Was he still supposed to suffer so much guilt? Was he supposed to do, or say, or feel anything?

He couldn't be sure. All he could be sure of was the fact that he could at least attempt to correct some of it. He had to show Craig the body; he really did owe him that.

He let out a shaky, troubled sigh as he lowered his hands and eyed Craig. Craig swallowed in discomfort, knowing by the trembling look in his eyes that he was going to receive what he'd asked. He let out a deep breath as Eric spoke.

"You're right. It's the least I can do," he said gently, slumping his shoulders and walking towards Craig.

Kyle watched, confusion and fear washing over him as Eric put his hand on Craig's shoulder, the two of them eyeing one another fiercely. What the fuck was going on between those two? Apparently they'd been through more than either had bothered to divulge.

"But you _have _to give us some time to get out of here, okay? Promise me," Eric insisted, maintaining their gaze.

Kyle felt a large pit forming in his stomach. He hoped to Christ this wasn't going to be a mistake. He simply couldn't handle jail.

"Eric…" he started to protest, suddenly feeling like he couldn't go through with this. He just wanted to skip town right then and there. They didn't owe anyone a goddamn thing! No. What they needed to do was pack up their shit and get the hell out of that one horse town. Of course, he loved Eric too much to let him walk away from this. If showing Craig where Clyde rested would give him some sort of comfort, he had to at least give it a shot. Wasn't that what lover's were supposed to do?

"I promise," Craig said firmly, interrupting Kyle's attempt at stopping the situation.

Eric and Craig eyed one another for a just a few more moments before Eric blinked and broke their gaze. An awkward tension settled between the two of them as he let go of his shoulder and turned towards Kyle.

"Come on, Baby. Let's pack. We're ditching this hell hole."

Kyle's green eyes flickered as he swallowed hard, doing his best to be brave.

"Okay…let's get the fuck out of here."


	20. Chapter 20

I'm Just A Killer For Your Love

Chapter 20

By: StalkerDex

(Author's Note: This is NOT the last chapter! What will happen? Who will live and who will die? You won't know until the next, and final, chapter!)

The steady hum of the engine and relentless rain pounding on the windshield was all they could hear as they drove in silence. No words were spoken; breaths were hardly taken. As lightning flashed and thunder pounded, the night sky choking their small town, all three of their hearts felt like they could burst. It wasn't far now.

Eric's hazel eyes were burning with intense fear and determination as he drove feverishly towards Stark's Pond. He hadn't taken his eyes off the road the entire time, which Kyle found to be unnerving. How could he be so still? He was literally shaking non-stop in his seat. His hands, which were playing with each other in his lap, were unstoppable. He bit his lower lip as he did his best to keep his eyes away from Eric and on the road; he at least wanted to appear stronger than he felt. It was strange; Kyle had always been the strong one. When they were kids, if there were any sort of confrontation, Eric would always be the big pussy while Kyle would stand up and fight. Hell, he was always a fighter. On this night, however, the tables had turned. On a small level, Kyle was almost proud of him for it.

While Kyle trembled and Eric stonewalled, Craig was in the backseat. He was biting the skin around his nails in an attempt to comfort himself as he did his best to keep from vomiting. He knew he was going to see Clyde's lifeless body. He knew he was going to have to face a funeral. Most of all, he knew he was going to have to let Eric and Kyle go, even though they had every intention of tossing Clyde somewhere uncared for and leave him behind. It sickened him to think of Clyde, his oldest friend and only lover, cast aside like a piece of garbage.

He winced as he thought about it, causing him to shut his eyes as Eric slowed the car. He held his breath, realizing they must've arrived at their destination. Here it was; the moment of truth. He would know, all doubts cast aside, that Clyde Donovan was indeed dead.

"Come on," Eric said, a coldness in his voice that unsettled both Kyle and Craig.

Craig opened his eyes, a pained look on his face as he cautiously unbuckled himself and opened the car door. Ice-cold rain immediately slapped all of their clothing and skin as they forced their way out of the car, the relentless and powerful wind fighting them.

"Fuck!" Craig shouted, frustrated by the sizeable storm atop them.

"Come _on_!" Eric insisted, pushing forward towards the pond.

Craig grabbed his sweater and wrapped it closer to his body, his arms crossed over his stomach as he followed quietly. The ground beneath them was muddy and slippery, so they all had to be careful as they approached the water. Once Eric and Kyle had reached the shore, they stopped, both of them turning to look with guilty eyes. Craig swallowed hard as he realized what this meant.

"In the pond? You just tossed him into the pond!" Craig suddenly shouted, unable to hold back the tears any longer. What assholes! How could they do something like this? In that moment, he hated them; he hated them both with the entirety of his heart.

"I'm sorry!" Eric shouted out, all of them hollering to be heard over the howling wind.

Craig wanted to punch him; he wanted to scream; he wanted to cry. He wanted, in the darkest areas of his heart, to kill him. Of course, he did none of these things. Rather, he just did his best to stifle the tears as he pushed past Kyle and Eric, wading his way into the depths of Stark's Pond.

"Craig! Knock it off! You're not going to find him!" Kyle shouted, not wanting him to try and get the body in the storm. Shit, he could die in that pond if he went out to far in this weather.

"Shut the fuck up!" Craig demanded as he went out further, the waves sloshing up to his neck at this point.

"Jesus," Eric said, his eyes locked on Kyle, "he's going to get hypothermia out here or something…we can't just leave him."

Kyle shifted his weight, the gravity of the situation hitting him all at once. That was it; he couldn't take anymore. He had to scream.

"FUUUUCCCCKKKK! ERIC! NO! WE CAN'T STAY HERE WITH HIM WE'LL GO TO JAIL GODDAMNIT! WE HAVE TO GO!" He screamed, barely intelligible.

Eric's eyes were wide with shock as he realized he'd pushed his lover to the breaking point. He immediately put his hand to his chest, torn between the care he harbored for the both of them. Kyle could see his indecision and went on.

"Eric! We can't save him, okay? We've gotta go! Come on!" he insisted as he grabbed Eric's sleeve and tugged on it. As the wind slapped against them and the rain soaked them to their cores, they stared at one another. Kyle was right. He couldn't save everyone. He'd played his part; he showed him where the body was. Now it was time to go.

"Okay…" he said, almost in a trance as he nodded towards Kyle.

Kyle put his hand on his face, tremendous relief washing over him as he nodded as well. They shook their heads towards one another for just a few seconds before Kyle pulled him close for a kiss. It was short and to the point, but enough to make Eric realize they needed to get a move on it.

However, as they pulled their faces apart, both of their hearts skipped a beat.

"S…Stan? What're you doing here?" Kyle asked, his stomach lurching. There was something off about him.

"I followed you from Eric's," he said casually as he approached them.

Instinctively, Eric grabbed onto Kyle's hand and pulled him close, wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

"What? Why?" Kyle further demanded. Eric could tell he was getting confrontational, as he so often did. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like it really wasn't a good idea for the two of them to get into it. Stan didn't seem…right.

"Because. Because I don't want you to be with this asshole!" Stan suddenly spat out, his entire body shaking.

Eric glanced out the corner of his eye towards Kyle, who's green eyes were wide with frustration and confusion.

"What the Hell are you talking about?" he demanded, squeezing Eric's arm. Eric couldn't help but feel a small amount of selfish joy at the fact that Kyle was grasping onto him; it showed where his loyalties lied.

"I'm talking about…_this_!" he said, disgust dripping in his words as he motioned towards he and Eric.

"Shut the fuck up, Stan! It's none of your goddamn business who I'm dating! What the fuck do you care?"

Eric raised his eyebrows, realizing he was just as curious. What was the big deal? Why was Stan so against the two of them? He was with Wendy, so clearly he had no romantic interest in Kyle…right?

"Because…because…fuck because this!" Stan shouted out as he strode quickly toward Kyle and grabbed his face, pulling him in and forcefully pressing his lips against his. Eric immediately let go, threw his hands into the air and stepped back, waiting to see what happened between them. Much to his own relief, Kyle shoved him off and backed away, his eyes wide with anger.

"What the fuck Stan!" He demanded, not bothering to be close to Eric either. He wanted his space as he struggled to sort things out in his head. How could this be happening? Stan had feelings for him? Stan fucking Marsh? After all these years?

"I'm sorry," Stan quickly apologized, a look of sheer terror and embarrassment on his face. Clearly he hadn't expected rejection.

"Sorry! Are you serious! How many years have I been chasing after you and the fucking _minute _I'm involved with someone you pull this shit! You got Clyde _killed _Stan!"

"What! Are you really blaming _me _for that? Eric's the one who killed him! How can you be on his side! Especially after what he did!"

Eric's stomach dropped. Fuck. Stan knew about he and Craig. Fuck, fuck, fuck!

"Come on, Kyle…let's go…" he said sheepishly as he attempted to grab Kyle's arm. Much to his dismay, Kyle jolted his arm inward, shoving Eric's hand away. Eric shied backwards, realizing this was going to happen.

"What do you mean?"

Stan looked at the both of them, a little shocked. Clyde hadn't told Kyle? He thought for sure it must've come out at some point between Eric and Craig. Eric watched as Stan's face changed from panic to arrogance. He realized he had the upper hand.

"Oh, you mean nobody's told you yet?" he asked, almost mocking Eric as he spoke.

Kyle's face showed confusion as he tried to figure out the situation. Eric's stomach ached as he watched, knowing that his heart was about to be broken. Fuck. He didn't deserve to hurt over a stupid mistake Eric had made. Suddenly, he realized what he had to do.

"I slept with Craig!" he shouted, not wanting Stan to be the one to tell him. It wasn't his place.

Kyle's head immediately snapped towards him, his emerald eyes wide with shock. It took a moment, but as he waited, anger, pain, frustration and absolute devastation made their way onto his beautiful face.

"What!" he shouted, his fists balled at his sides.

"Yeah, that's right!" Stan joined in, "don't you see? Eric wasn't in some weird daze like he'd said. Clyde knew about he and Craig because _I _saw them and _I _told him! Then he confronted Eric and he killed him to cover it up!"

Eric shot him the filthiest look he could manage. He was lying and he fucking knew it, now. Fine…he wanted to play that game…

"Shut up!" Craig's voice suddenly interrupted, causing everyone to look towards him.

"Fuck…" Eric whispered to himself as he drank in the scene.

There he was, Craig Tucker, just about the biggest badass at South Park High, Clyde Donovan's lifeless, drenched and somewhat eaten at body in his arms. He was shaking violently as he clutched the soulless body close, his teeth clenched as he stared daggers towards Stan.

"That's enough, Stan! That's fucking enough! The lies stop here!"

Eric glanced towards Kyle, realizing Craig was about to stick up for him. Kyle looked entirely confused and oddly empathetic as he struggled to process the scene.

"What's he talking about?" Kyle asked, turning to look at Stan.

Stan's blue eyes were wide, frightened of the confrontation he was about to have. Clearly Craig wasn't playing games.

"He's lying," Craig said calmly, causing Kyle to focus on him once more, "yeah…Eric and I fucked. But he was having an episode. I didn't know it until he started acting weird. He doesn't remember it, Kyle. He wasn't conscious when it happened…so, to him, it didn't happen. And _you_," he said, shifting his focus to Stan once more, "_you've _been putting _all _of us in harm's way so you can have Kyle!"

Stan blinked towards him stupidly, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. They all watched with quiet anticipation as his eyes shifted between them all, the gears running quickly and manically in his head. He was trying to find a way out. He'd hoped it wouldn't come to this.

It felt like slow motion as he pulled his hand out, the gun immediately visible to the rest of them. Craig stood motionless as he stared, unsure of what he should do. Was he going to shoot him? Would he really punish him that harshly for exposing the truth? He couldn't be sure. However, as Craig stood absent-mindedly, Kyle started to scream as Eric dove towards him, pushing him down to the ground. A single shot was fired. It rang out more thunderously than the raging storm around them.

"Fuuuuuccccckkkkkk!" Kyle wailed, his eyes wide with fright as he felt the warmth of fresh blood soaking his coat. Had he been shot? Had Eric been shot? He fumbled around, grasping Eric desperately to feel for a pulse. As he grabbed onto his wrist, he was relieved to feel blood still pumping through his veins. However, after just a few shocked moments, it became apparent he wasn't okay.

"Kyle…" Eric choked out, his voice wavering.

"Oh my God…" Kyle gasped, tears immediately nagging at the backs of his eyes, "oh my fucking God…"

Kyle sat himself up and rolled Eric over, exposing his front side. He had been shot in the side and blood was flowing freely from the sizeable wound.

"NO!" He shouted as he shoved his hands over the penetration, doing his best to block any further blood from exiting his body, "NO! NO! NO! NOT NOW!" he wailed, tears flowing as freely as the blood from his lover's injury.

Craig watched in horror as Kyle tried to revive Eric and Stan stared, almost seeming dumbfounded by his own violent act. For whatever reason, that was about all he could take. If that asshole really thought he could continue to be responsible for the death of other's to have Kyle he had another thing coming. Kyle would never be his; he would make certain of that.

Kyle's emerald eyes happened to catch Craig's crystal blue ones as he gently set Clyde's body on the ground, rage taking him over. Kyle's mouth dropped open, though he found himself unable to make a sound as Craig ran aggressively towards Stan. Stan's eyes widened as he stumbled backwards, dropping the gun and tripping on a branch. As he fell Craig snatched the gun off of the ground and jumped on top of Stan.

"NO!" Stan started to scream, doing his best to fight. However, Craig slammed the gun into the side of his head, dizziness taking him over. Within a second Craig had the gun shoved into his mouth while his eyes rolled around the back of his disoriented head.

"This is for Clyde. This is for Eric. This is for Kyle, but most of all, this is for me," he said coldly.

Kyle wanted to protest. He wanted to stop it. He didn't want to see his lover and his best friend die in one night. However, despite how badly he wished for it, he was unable to stop it. In an instant another violent gunshot rang throughout the air, abruptly ending Stan's life.

Kyle winced, shutting his eyes and allowing more tears to escape him. He didn't watch as Craig panted atop Stan, realizing he'd just murdered him. He could say it was self-defense. He could say Stan was the one who'd murdered Clyde, seeing as he was more responsible than anyone. They could all get off free. Eric could…fuck…Eric…

Craig immediately stood up, carelessly leaving Stan's lifeless body to the side as he knelt down beside Kyle and Eric. Kyle opened his eyes, looking towards him helplessly. Craig immediately placed both of his hands atop Kyle's, also attempting to stop the blood. It was no use; it wasn't stopping.

"Craig…" Eric whispered, barely sounding conscious.

"What?" he asked, surprised he could speak as he looked downwards.

Eric suddenly coughed, a sizeable blood splatter flying out of his mouth. Kyle put his free hand over his mouth, his eyes narrowed as more tears came out while he looked towards Craig.

"Call an ambulance…please…" Kyle begged.

Craig nodded, letting go of Eric and immediately pulling his cell phone from his pocket. However, just as he was about to dial, Eric's bloodied hand rested atop his and gently pushed it downwards.

"T…take care of Kyle…" he whispered, his hazel eyes pleading as he stared towards Craig.

Craig stared at him, taken completely aback by the odd request.

"Call an ambulance!" Kyle insisted, becoming more hysterical.

Eric continued to stare at Craig while Kyle began to panic beside him. It was strange, almost as though time had slowed and the two of them were in their own world. Kyle, becoming frustrated, pulled his own phone out and dialed the police, no longer willing to wait for Craig. As he did this, Eric whispered his request one last time.

"Please…take care of Kyle…I love him…"

Craig nodded slowly, still trying to put it all together as the life seemingly left Eric's eyes. As Kyle screamed he let out one final utterance before losing consciousness.

"I love you Kyle," he said quietly, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Craig stared at him for a moment, his stomach aching as he looked up towards Kyle. He could see he was on the phone; he could see he was screaming; he knew he was moving quickly. He _knew _this, yet it looked like it was happening so slowly and he could barely hear him. Everything was muffled as though he were just watching some TV show he couldn't care less about. What the fuck was going on?

As he stared at Kyle, flashing lights reflected on his face. Craig could hear his heart pounding in his chest as he watched paramedics forcing Eric's body onto a gurney. He felt helpless as they pushed Kyle back, not allowing him to ride with him. As if snapping out of it, sound immediately became real and life started to move as fast as it should. He felt panic rise in his chest as he considered Eric's final words.

_Take care of Kyle…take care of Kyle….take…care…of…Kyle…_

"Kyle!" he shouted as he mindlessly ran towards him, grabbing him and forcing his face into his chest. As he held him close they both lost their balance, Craig falling to his knees and allowing Kyle to scream and sob into his chest.

As he clutched onto his shaken, panicked body, he buried his face into Kyle's damp, fiery red hair. He would keep him safe.

He would.


	21. Chapter 21

I'm Just A Killer For Your Love

Chapter 21 – The End

By: StalkerDex

(Author's Note: FINALLY here is the end! I hope it lives up to the long wait!)

He shuddered as he thought of that night; that dreaded, awful night. Fuck, nothing had ever changed his life so rapidly and significantly before. No, that night, the night Eric Cartman and Stan Marsh were shot, everything changed in an instant.

As he laid motionless in his bed, the air around him stale as the ceiling fan above him spun quietly, he recalled the events after the shooting. It had all happened so fast. The ambulance took Eric away, the police came to examine Stan and then collected both he and Craig for questioning. The interrogation went on for hours. Who killed Clyde? Who shot Eric? Who shot Stan?

"S-Stan killed Clyde and Eric…Eric was trying to protect me because he was threatening to kill me. He was in love with me and Eric was trying to save me!" he recalled stammering, frantic to cover up any crime that Eric may have committed. He wasn't sure why he had at that point; after all, he was very likely dead. Still, he had done his best to at least preserve his memory. He wasn't a murderer. He wasn't a bad person. He just wasn't.

He remembered sweating profusely in the warmth of the interrogation room. It had been musty, dark and overbearing. Two cops were on him at all times. In rare moments, they would treat him with kindness. However, throughout the rest of the grilling, they had been ruthless. Still, he would not budge. He would _not _let Eric's reputation be smudged. He was good. He really, really was.

"Well, your friend Craig is talking! Is what he has to say going to line up with your story?" he recalled one of the officer's stating somewhere along the line.

His stomach had dropped at that one. Of course; they were questioning Craig too.

"It's the truth. So yes," he recalled saying flatly.

That had pissed the cop off even further. The interrogation went on for quite some time after that before, after hours upon hours of getting nowhere, he and Craig were both released.

It had been such a huge relief when he'd walked out of the police station, the cool Colorado air immediately calming him down. He had spotted Craig waiting at the bottom of the concrete stairs, a cigarette hanging lazily from his mouth. Despite the fact he was casually leaning against the gate and smoking, his crystal blue eyes seemed desperate as they watched Kyle approach. He knew what the question was. He also knew what both of their answers were.

"I didn't sell him out."

Craig's eyes had immediately shown relief; he even went so far as to let out a sigh, which was a lot considering who he was.

"Good, because he told me to take care of you, and I can't take care of you if you let that fat asshole go to jail."

He remembered feeling his stomach drop to the floor at that statement.

"W…what? He's alive?"

Craig nodded, "yeah. I asked the cops."

Of course! Why hadn't he thought to ask? So stupid. However, he didn't take long to scold himself. There were more pressing matters at hand.

"Well…take me to see him, then! I need to see him!" he had demanded as he lunged forward, only to be frustratingly stopped by Craig's lanky, yet surprisingly strong, arms.

"Hey!" Kyle hollered as he leaned backwards, his emerald eyes locking with Craig's.

"Relax. In time. They're not going to let us in. Apparently Stan missed any major organs when he shot him, which is a fucking miracle if you ask me. Anyway, in the meantime, you're coming to hang out with me, okay? We've got to get our stories straight."

And get their stories straight they did. Kyle smirked to himself as he continued to lay listlessly on his bed, putting his hand to his head. What a fucking trip. It was almost like he and Craig had been on the same damn frequency or something because they'd told the cops the same story, amazingly. There were, of course, follow up questions and they were harassed by the police department for quite some time before, finally, they declared Stan the murderer. Kyle always felt like the cops knew better, but he was also aware that they were in the clear for all of it, mostly thanks to Craig. If Craig hadn't have confirmed their story things wouldn't have turned out the way they had.

"What are you all smiley about?" Eric's voice said curiously, softly interrupting Kyle's less-than-fond memories of their past.

"Huh? Oh…nothing much babe…just spacing out," he responded, smiling affectionately as he reached out and grabbed Eric's hand.

Eric returned the sentiment, rubbing his thumb over his hand as he accepted that Kyle wasn't going to tell him what he was really thinking about. Of course, he could guess. That night was something they both thought about frequently.

"Don't worry about it…it got us where we are now," Eric said absent-mindedly, not bothering to hide the fact he knew what Kyle was troubling himself with.

Kyle let out a deep sigh before rolling over on his side and looking Eric up and down. He looked really good; healthier than he'd seen him in years. The medicine his therapist got him on seemed to be working. There hadn't been any further episodes since he'd been diagnosed with schizophrenia.

"And where is that?" Kyle asked quietly, his eyes wavering just the slightest.

Eric smirked before rolling over to face Kyle, reaching out and brushing his cheek with his thumb.

"You know where that is."

Kyle swallowed before speaking sheepishly, "tell me again."

Eric let out a chuckle. He found Kyle to be very endearing in these soft and vulnerable moments.

"We're safe. We're moving forward. You love me. I love you. Me and you against the world Baby. Always and forever."

Kyle couldn't help but smile at the actual truth. He was right. That was how it would be forever; if they had already made it through what they made it through, _nothing _could break them. Kyle Broflovski and Eric Cartman were fucking invincible.

Kyle Broflovski and Eric Cartman were made for each other.

They needed each other.

They were nothing without each other.

"That's right," Kyle whispered, leaning forward and planting a quick and desperate kiss on Eric's lips.

Eric's hazel eyes widened as Kyle pulled his face back, his eyes burning with intensity.

"You and me…and that's how it always will be."

Eric smiled, nodding his head in agreement as Kyle delivered one final message before moving on from the subject.

"I love you, Eric."

Eric smiled as he enveloped Kyle in his arms and pulled him close. No further words needed to be spoken. They simply reveled in the relief of the fact that they each had the one they loved for always and forever because, against all odds, Kyle Broflovski and Eric Cartman were alive.

Sometimes the bottom line is just that simple.


End file.
